The Silver Tongue and the Constelation in the Sky
by awesee
Summary: The mystery shack finds itself having an unexpected guest, one of which Mabels not to pleased to have. But whats worse, something has found its way to gravity falls and has it's eye's set on Dipper. Dipper/Pacifica. Rated M, because apparently red water is innapropriate... Who knew
1. Chapter 1:The visitor

_**Please note this chapter has been altered from it's original version.  
.**_

"Dipper's" pov:

"And that concludes our coverage on Gravity falls newest paranormal

investigator, Stanford Pines. We'll now be handing attention over to

our new weatherman, Toby determined, for well... the weather." said

the reporter.

"Well Dan, it would appear the rainshower thats been going on for the

past day or so shows no signs of stopping, as you can see here more

cells are moving in from the we..." The image of Toby determined

pointing at the greensceened map froze on screen. It lickered in and

out before fizzling out into nothing more than a static filled mess.

"Oh wonderful." I sarcastically muttered under my breath. My day had

not been going well up to this point. You see, apparently Mabel had

thought it would be funny if she were to dress her pig waddles up in

clothes, which was bad enough as my attire would no doubt smell like

pig. But then add to that, both her and waddles preceeded to go

outside and roll in the mudd. So aside from tv I'd been spending the

day trying to clean said clothes, and let's just say it's not been

fun.

Suddenly I was jolted out of my flash-back, as the shouts of my uncle

came climbing up and out of our basement.

"Hey Dipper! Did our signal go out?" Gruncle Ford inquired.

"Uh... yeah, I'm pretty sure it did." I called back.

I walked into the into the shack's giftshop to see my distraught Great

uncle pop out from behind the vending machine and slam the thing

behind him whilst muttering under his breath. Wendy, who was sitting

at cash register with feet propped up on the counter raised her brow

and glanced in my direction as if expecting me to give her a response.

I simply shrugged and chase after Ford.

"Uh... are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah kinda I geuss, I was just on the phone with someone giving them

advice on how to deal with an army of gnomes. And of course we'd lost

connection before I could really even give them any valuable

information."

"Oh, I see." I said. He began walking to the kitchen but continued

talking in the process,

"One thing I do find a bit odd though is I don't recall ever writing

anything in my journals about a weakness for them. Who knows though,

maybe my memories just beginning to go down the drain." He said. Upon

arriving in the kitchen he grabbed a pittcola and sat down at the

table, popping it open he took a sip.

"Yeah about that..." I began.

"I may have, 'added' a bit to you're journals." I said.

"Really? Huh, well that explains alot." He said.

"yeah, right." I sighed.

"Well anyways, Stan and Mabel are out shopping, and aside from Wendy

and Soos who are wroking the gift shop, we're the only ones here. So I

was thinking we could play a round or two of dungeons dungeons and

more dungeons!" I said.

"Well unless our signal comes back soon, which judging by this storm

I'm going with the base assumption that it's not. I won't have much of

anything to do sooooo... yeah sure, if you're up for an easy defeat I

don't see why not." He said. I chuckled,

"As if, I'll get the game!" I said in repsonse.

"I'll go to the living room." Ford said,

"And I'll pretend I wasn't eavesdropping!" said Soos, as he began to

whistle and continue sweeping the shack.

.

"Gruncle Stanley's" pov:

"No no no! I'm looking for a socket wrench, a socket wrench!" I

shouted furiously at the store employee. He simply sighed and went

back to searching.

"My lord, you can't get good help these days." I muttered under my

breath. The worker was trying to help me find the items on my list, in

all honesty though I was just dustracting him so Mabel could shoplift

about 25 bolts for me. Which might I add were ridiculously priced, I

mean 99 cents per bolt, what kind of sick scam were they trying to

pull here anyway? In the process however I'd quickly discovered how

incompetent the staff here was. The darn numskull kept bringing me the

wrong tools, this was probably the what, 8th time I'd sent him to get

same item? Was this a joke or something? It was getting to the point

where in all honesty I'd be surprised if the teenage acne prone

troublemaker even knew what qualified as a tool. By comparison Mabel

was practically einstein, I mean after all she did figure out a way to

disable the camera that was searching down the aisle with the bolts

and screws, without being detected! Speaking of the troublemaker,

"Ok I'm ready to go!" she said enthusiastically, her pockets full of

the small overpriced bolts.

"Ok sweety, go warm up the car for me ok?" I said.

"Sure thing Gruncle Stan!" She said, before bolting out of the store

to the vehicle.  
.

.

"Dipper's" pov:

"Come on 32 sided die don't fail me now." I said, before tossing it

and watching it bounce and roll. Only to land on a 9.

"Oh come on." I said in a defeated tone.

"Ha ha! My victory is assured!" Gruncle Ford gloated. Just then the

phone began to ring,

"Huh guess the signal came back. I'll get it." He said, and standing

up he walked to the kitchen to pick up the phone. I began to fiddle

with the die, trying to practice ways of throwing, seeing if I could

get it to land on a higher number.

"Yes? Really? Well when did this happen? Yeah? Calm down. Yeah I'll be

there as soon as possible. ok, alright goodbye." Ford said before

hanging up the phone.

"Sorry Dipper, we'll have to finish this later. Would mind picking

this up while I'm gone?" He asked. I sighed, and with a tone of

disapointment said,

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, see ya later." He said. Then he quickly threw on his coat,

grabbed his umbrella, and stormed out the door.

I picked up the games peices and crammed them all into the box. I

shoved the game into the closet, and proceeded to collapse on the

sofa. Suddenly a knocking noise eminated from the door. I got up and

out of the recliner and sprung for the door, practically tripping over

myself in the process. I grabbed the door knob twisted it and flung

the door open. The sight that lie on the otherside of the door was not

one I was to comfortable with, as on the otherside stood an unknown

person wearing sun glasses, a heavy coat, a piece of cloth covering

his or her mouth and nose, and in his or her right hand, he or she was

holding a suitcase. We sat there in a bit of silence for a second or

to, I decided to break it however. I cleared my throat, and said all I

could think to say,

"Uh... hello?"

 _ **Please review:**_


	2. Chapter 2: Him

_**This chapter has been altered from it's original form.**_

 _ **.**_

" pov:

.

I sat under a tree surrounded by an old forrest, the sky a deep dark

shade of grey. The rain poured down like a thick wall, pounding into

the ground sending mudd flying through the air. So I sat, cold, wet,

scared, trembling. I'd just narrowly escaped what could've been my

death. I had no idea where I was, or even where I was planning to go.

I couldn't go home, for surely they would be looking for me there, and

it's not like I had a way of getting back to begin with. I was stuck

between a rock and a hard place, and this dreary weather wasn't

helping either. Why did it have to be water that would fall from the

sky, why not a more pleasant fluid? Like acid or milk? Regardless,

sitting here would do me no favors, it would be best if I started

moving.

I stood up, stretching and popping my joints, and I began to traverse

the ancient wood. Small creatures rushed to their homes, some burrowed

into the ground, some climbed up into the trees. Little men walked by

me, mumbling as they tripped and clambered over one another.

Eventually I found a gravel like path and I began to walk down it.

Afront me a ways off I saw a two bright lights. They barreled towards

me a rapid pace and within moments I made out a large metalic vehicle

flying down the path. Then came the thundering boom, an obnoxiously

loud honking noise came from the steel form of transportation. I

frantically dove out of the way as flew past me. I quickly jumped to

my feet, and walked off to the side of the path instead of directly on

it.

Now as I made my through the forest I came to a massive clearing, and

in the center of this clearing lied a small home of wood. On it's roof

was a massive sign, with the words "Mystery Hack" lavishly engrained

on it. Though with a closer look I noticed that an S was missing from

the word Hack, and thus I assumed the place was possibly as ancient as

the tree filled abyss it was surrounded by, considering its current

state of decay. I walked to the door, preparing to knock in the hopes

that someone possibly still resided in this place. But when I saw my

hand, I considered that I might scare the locals assuming that they

weren't use to seeing one such as I.

So I turned around and began fiddling with the device I'd 'borrowed'

from the time watchers, or whatever they called themselves. A display

popped up and I began flipping through names, faces, bodies, until I

found one I believed best suited myself. Selecting it, the machine

simulated the form, and I became it. I looked up, and coming down the

path I saw a young woman draped in clothing carrying some kind of

compartment coming this way. Panicking, I quickly brought the machine

back up practically slamming my fingers into the cloak button on the

display, and my form vanished. Quickly I climbed onto the roof and

watched as she approached. The closer she got the more fearful I

became, I had never really tested the machines functionality so I was

uncertain of how decent any of its features were.

Now for all intents and purposes it would appear that I had gone

unnoticed, as she simply walked up to the door and knocked. I sighed

in relief, and suddenly I heard the rustling noise of the door handle

turning as the door swung open. A moment of silence followed that

before it was broken by the voice of a young male,

"Uh... hello?" he said. Quickly I peered down to get a view of what

was going on. The young woman pulled off the attire on her head, and

the moment she did so she was gasping for air,

"Like holy crap this thing is stuffy." she said in between her

coughing and sputtering.

"Pacifica? What the heck are you doing here?" he said.

"Nice to see you to Dipstick. I was afraid I wasn't going to get a

warm welcome, but oh how you have proved me wrong. Like not at all

that is." she said in a sarcastic, and condescending tone.

"Ok it's nice to see you but um... seriously why are you here? I

thought you said this place was quote 'a hovel'." he said.

"well I mean, it is, but you know, I was maybe wondering if you maybe

like had a place I could stay? Maybe?" she asked,

"Uh... again why?" he inquired, suddenly I heard a loud squeaking

noise coming from behind me. Panicking I jumped backwards banging into

the side of the home.

"What was that!?" The girl named Pacifica asked, and so I stood

frozen, not wanting to alert them more. A long silence insued, and by

long I mean they sat there for thirty seconds listening before the boy

shrugged it off.

"It was probably just thunder." he said, I sighed. Suddenly I heard

the noise again, I turned and saw a small pink creature sitting in the

window looking at me. It cocked it's head and snorted.

"What the hell?" I mumbled as quietly as possible. Slowly I backed

away from the window planning to turn my attention back to the

conversation. But then I took notice of the window in question, and I

realized it bared a striking resemblance to someone I knew.

"It can't be..." I muttered.

.

.

"Ford's" pov:

.

I parked the car I began to run through the rain. I quickly fiddled

with my umbrella just before it unfolded and I used it to cover me. I

saw a man standing under a tree and headed in his direction, he must

have noticed me as well as he did the same.

"Are you Stanford Pines!" He shouted through the rain.

"Yes I am but I'd prefer you just call me Ford!" I said, shaking his

hand.

"Yes sir, my names Dave heddleston."

"Nice to meet you. I recieved a call about an object of unknown origin

crashing here?"

"Yeah that was me. It's through the woods and over the first hill." he

said.

"Anything you can tell me about said object? How fast was it going?

From what angle did it fall?" I asked.

"Not really, It kinda just came out of nowhere, almost as if it just

teleported here midflight." He said, as we made our way up the hill.

"Well thats better than nothing." I said. quickly I pulled a metal

detector that for all intent and purposes just looked like smartphone.

I wasn't able to get a reading, and so I began my decent down the hill

toward the crashsite.

"You need my help from here on out or should I just go home?" he

asked, I stopped and turned to face him.

"You can do whatever you wish, but I suggest you turn arround and go

home." I said,

"Then thats what I'll do." he said,

"Thanks for calling by the way." I said.

"Thanks for coming."

"Alright you take care, Dave was it?"

"Yeah, and you as well." he said. We shook hands once more and went

our seperate ways.

I marched down the hill, a massive path was cut through the ground.

Dirt had been tossed everywhere and it looked as if though it were

burnt. Tiny branches lay burning down the path, and I saw one or two

burnt corpses of animals lying around as well. I came to the end of

the dug up and charred path, but there was no sign of what had done

this. I looked around pulling out my metal detector every once and

awhile to see if I could get a reading, and yet nothing came.

I wiped my eyes as they were beginning to tear up from the smoke and sat down. It was immediately afterwards that I regretted said decision. I felt a sharp cold pain course through me and lept upwards cringing from the pain. I looked down toward the spot and after a moment of thought a realization dawned on me. "Maybe it's buried I thought to myself. I moved quickly, brushing away the black dirt, and sure enough, there it was, a hatch. With all the strength I could muster I pulled it open. Quickly I grabbed and fumbled with my flashlight. Turning it on, I aimed it down the hatch, down which a long ladder extended. I shoved the light in my mouth, vaulted over the edge, and climbed down the ladder.

.

.

"Wendy's" pov:

.

I sat flipping through magazines at the front counter, just bored stupid hoping something would happen. It was a rainy day, which as I'd come to learn meant that it would be a relatively slow day. The shack was filled with sounds of the rain clattering against the glass, and the thunder booming outside. Just then, the bell rang signalling the fact that someone had just entered the shack. I set my magazine down and paid attention to the new customer. Roaming throughout the giftshop was a guy around my age, He had crisp green eye's, was in relatively good shape, and he had black hair that was oddly greying around the edges.

He was just browsing, he would often pick something up, look it over make a face when he saw the price and then put it back.

"Are you just going to window shop? or are you actually going to buy something?" I asked. He looked up quickly glancing at me before continuing what he was doing.

"Just looking." he said. I nodded,

"You new around here?" I asked,

"Well yeah, how'd you know?"

"Let's just say we don't typically have returning customers, and I've never seen you around here before."

"Ah I see," he said, before walking up to the front counter and sticking out his hand,

"Names Jonathan Cique." he said, I gave him an odd look but shrugged took his hand and shook it.

"Wendy Corduroy."

"Nice to meet you Wendy." He said.

"And it's nice to meet you as well." I stated.

He stood there awkwardly for a moment or two, before something caught his eye. He grabbed a postcard, on it was the Shack, and a sign that invited everyone to Gravity Falls.

"How much is this?" he asked,

"About a buck, but why would you want to get that?"

"Just to remember this place by."

"Why would you want to remember this old dump? If anything I'd be begging to forget it existed just so I didn't have to come here everyday." I said.

"But you work here shou..." He began.

"Exactly the problem." I said, interupting him.

"Well, um... maybe I'll just have to join you in your misery."

"What's that?" I said confused,

"Well I am looking for a job, you hiring? Got any room for a miserable dork like me?" he asked, I chuckled.

"Sure, I'll see what I can pull up."

.

 _ **Please review:**_


	3. Chapter 3: A thief in plain sight

**_I'm back! Finally 4 days feels like forever,_**

 ** _And I'll have you know tis chapters been a pain in my butt!_**

 ** _Don't know why quite frankly but regardless, the character labeled as " currently, wasn't originally_**

 ** _going to be in this story. Just something I'd thought I'd let you know. But anyways thanks for the_**

 ** _Support, and hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner than this one._**

"Dipper's"pov:

"Dipper!" I heard my great uncles voice echoing from outside the shack, "Get out here right now! and help me and your sister carry in the groceries!" I walked to the door and opened it shouting back "yes gruncle stan, I'll be right out!" I grabbed my shoes and began tying them, by the time I'd finished, my sister and uncle had made their way through the door, and set down some of the bags on the kitchen table. As I got up, I began making my way to the exit, Pacifica flew by my side shouting "race ya." By the time i was outside and running, she already had her hands full and was darting towards the shack.

I began to pick up the pace, not wanting to lose to badly. However, as I quickly learned, that was a mistake. I slipped through the mud, and planted face first into slimy soil. Everything faded to black, not because I was unconscious, but because my face was full of mud and I wasn't willing to open my eyes for fear of getting dirt in them. I got up, made my way to the hose and rinsed my face off. "Dipper!" I heard again, I sighed and walked through the entrance. Only to be met by my great uncle, who was glaring at me, clearly attempting to intimidate me in some way, for one reason or another. "Why in the name of SWEET BELGIUM WAFFLES IS THERE A NORTHWEST IN THIS SHACK!" I just stood there, glaring back. I replied "Well, she said she needs a place to crash for a few days, and so i thought, when great uncle Ford gets back i'd check to if that's ok." His evil glare quickly turned into an obviously fake laugh, "Yeah right, good one kid!" He quit his sarcastic laughter and repeated the question, "No seriously, why is she here?"

I sighed and repeated myself, " she said she needs a place to crash for a few days... and so I thought... when great uncle Ford gets back... I'd check to if that's ok." His fake smile faded, "If you think my brothers gonna let that overly snooty, rich, uptight, blonde brat Live with us, then you've gone completely bonkers bucko."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why on earth would even want her to stay with us anyways? What'd she bribe you? Promise you a cruise ship a pent house, or..." an evil grin crawled onto his face."Oh I see what's going on here!" He stated, in a very Very despicably gleeful tone. I couldn't tell where he was going with this, but I already didn't like it. "You've got the hots for her don't ya! DON'T YA!" My face fell faster than the heart in my chest. "What?NO!" I was blushing like a mad man, and quickly losing my resolve. "You Dipper, are in love! and in denial might i add." Just then mabel bolted into the room shouting, "did I hear someone say Dipper and love in the same sentence?!"

"Yeah, mr romance here's crushing on that high society, snooty Northwest brat."

Grunkle stan was clearly enjoying himself at the expense of what composure I had left.

Mabel on the other hand, she looked like someone had taken a sledgehammer to her sanity and her stomach.

"Your in love with Pacifica?" She muttered. "No! Absolutely not!" I was redder than a tomato. And if that wasn't bad enough, I caught Pacifica out of the corner eye, leaning against the doorway and grinning.

Whilst Mabel was staring off into space, a look of shock and terror smeared across her face. And while my gruncle was laughing his ass off, I strolled toward the living room, steaming from the ordeal that had just occurred.

" pov:

As I made my way back to the place I could refer to as, in some sense, Home, my eye traced a man running from that very spot. In his arms he held an object that was wrapped in a fabric cloth and was putting off an oddly large amount of heat.

However I shrugged it off, as I was in more of a panic over the concept that others would find my resting place. A crudely placed pile of dirt lay atop what was with out any doubt a hole. I twisted a band on my wrist, generated a new grass patch, and placed it over the mound.

I then proceeded to enter the place, trailing down the tunnel path. The loud hum of my generators, the scraping of metal filled the air, and the ever present feeling of lonliness. Once I had arrived at the caverns center piece, I began searching through my items, hoping to find out what thing the stranger might have taken.

The fleshy maggot had walked everywhere and touched everything, though nothing seemed out of place.

My gazed across the cavern walls and floors, scanning, searching.

When my eyes set there gaze upon a table, an empty table.

There had lain the one item i could not grasp, the one thing i could not throw out, the one thing i'd thought would be trapped with me for eternity. And it was gone. I looked down at my black scar tissue for hands, the torn webbing between my fingers, the open cuts and gashes, and finally the broken silver crested scales which were now nothing but shattered glass upon flesh.

I gazed up and smiled. No more, no more.

I began to chuckle, and smiling i said, "I'm not in hell ANY MORE!" But my smile, my outburst of triumph faded, as did everythings color. The world faded to grey, the constant hum of the thundering generators faded and they ceased altogether. Time seemed to stop entirely, and a my eye's caught hold of a yellow glow, coming from behind me.


	4. Chapter 4: Twins

_**Sorry again for the sort of wait I was kinda out of the swing of things for a little bit. regardless now that I should be back into the swing of things I'm gonna hopefully update again tomorrow night as well. However this chapter is significantly shorter than the others so yeah sorry. I'll get back to the longer ones in the next chapter.**_

900 years ago

World:Terenthis

dimension:931032423DD6

" pov:

The suns were descending upon the horizon, and the sky's color was shifting from its daytime reds to its evening shades of greens. I stood overlooking the balcony smiling, my brother in our bedroom behind me,

gazing into the mirror as he fiddled with his tie. "crap" He exclaimed, "I'm bound to be late already, and the fact this darn tie won't cooperate is only prolonging the inevitable." I sighed and turned to my brother as he played with his tie trying to get it just right. "Need some help?" I inquired. "It would appear that way, would it not?" I, in a matter two seconds corrected the mistake he'd been trying to fix for an about hour now.

He turned to the mirror to observe my handy work, he cringed, "what?" I inquired. "Its to big" he stated blanky, his fingers dug there way to the center knot, pulling it loose. "Really? Its to big? you have party to attend, one thats already started might I add." I grabbed a black bow tie off the desk below the mirror, slapped it on his neck and tied it. I then grabbed his black top hat, plopped on his head, and shouted, "Now get going!"

Present day,

World: earth

"Dipper's" pov:

I sat down on the living-room recliner and tried to relax. Of course this was before I heard Pacifica clear her throat, and practically throw herself on the chairs arm. "Smooth one dork, just smooth" She stated, her voice saturated with sarcasm. "What'd you hear?" I asked, I had a feeling it was question I didn't want to know the answer to,but heck with it. "Pretty much everything." She chuckled and slugged my shoulder, "By the way you suck at lying."

I was about to argue, denying it and doing everything in my power to make her know I felt otherwise. However she immediately lost it when she saw how flustered I was. Her laughter was short lived however, as she ended up falling off the chairs arm, Why is it everyone has to laugh at my expense? I opened my mouth ready to spew forth excuses to deny her claims but she interrupted me, "You do know I'm picking on you right?" Quickly I shut my mouth, contemplating my response.

"Uh..." before I could answer her, I was interrupted yet again as the living room door slammed open. My Grunkle Ford burst through the entryway and shut the door behind him. "Hey Great Uncle Ford!" I called "I've got something to ask you!" He spun around clutching onto a concealed item, "What is it? I'm a bit busy so make it snappy!" "Well I have friend who needs a place to crash a..." He interrupted me as he raced toward the vending machine, "YES THEY CAN STAY NOW I GOTTA GO!"

With that he practically pounded the code into the keypad, and darted down the stairway. He was in such a hurry he'd even left the vending machine swaying open. Stan approached it and nonchalantly shut it, he glanced over to me, "What the heck was that about?" he asked. I shrugged "If I knew I'd tell you but, I don't, by the way he said she could stay." His face contorted into smile, and something told me that there was somewhere... else, I should be.


	5. Chapter 5: Worse than Mabeljuice

_**You know I do, suppose I'm kinda lucky that I can**_ _ ** **update this often. I mean quite a few fanfic writers only update like every few weeks or months. So though I would like to update daily, I do suppose what I've been doing isn't terrible. Just wish I had more time to type everything out. But anyways I'm pretty sure starting next chapter things are gonna start picking up, as its kinda been a slow start. But regardless, thanks for the reviews and follow, so far nice to see that people like what I'm doing. Though i do have one request, I'd like a bit more input than its getting good or something along those line. I appreciate it but I'd like more input, help me improve the story, tell me what I could do better, give me ideas. Stuff like thats always appreciated, anyways I'll leave you to the story, over and out.****_

" pov:

I examined the spherical object I'd been gifted with. I considered the possibilities, the outcomes that could occur, He said He'd altered it to eliminate the possibility of a negative outcome, and yet, it bothered me. Could this be a part of a greater plot, or simply as he put it, compensation for all the shit He'd put me through?

I didn't know, but I was about to find out. I clenched my fist around the orb, and tossed it. The thing rolled and bounced throughout the cavern, it eventually came to a halt and I walked over to it. I knelt down grabbed it and overlooked the symbol it had landed on.

It was a fez, with a bizarre fish symbol marked upon it. What did it mean? I had no idea but it was getting stuffy down here, best I head up.

By the time i'd arrived to the surface night had blown over and morning had come. I felt as if there was somewhere I should be.

"Wendy's" pov:

"So where's this guy?" Mr pines questioned, I'd talked a bit more to Jonathan the other night and apparently he'd been looking for a job, so I talked to stan about getting him one at the shack. He had an interview in 12 minutes and the clock was ticking.

"Mr pines, his interview doesn't begin for few minutes yet." I stated blankly "Don't you think you could do something to occupy yourself in the mean time?"

"Its all about principle wendy." He retorted "In my day we were expected to show up early, you know to uh... leave a good impression!" I looked at him my brow raised "You showed up to work early when you were younger?" Before he could respond, the moment he'd 10 minutes left til the interview Jonathan strolled through the door. Mr pines straightened his jacket, walked over to him and practically spat out, "Your Hired!" Jonathan just stood there his jaw agape, "But you haven't even interviewed me yet!" He said in shock, "well i'm in a good, noncaring mood today, so chop chop! These trinkets aren't gonna sell their overpriced goodness themselves!" Stan looked over to me, "Wendy! Teach him the ropes." I nodded and he strolled out of the room. I looked to John and my face exploded into a smile "This is gonna be so awesome! So lets see." I began trying to think of things he should know, "So for starters most of the actual 'work' you'll be doing will be keeping up on stock." My gaze shifted towards the back closet, "If we ever run out of something just go check that closet and fill the empty shelf, other than that, just odds and end cleaning" I gave him a mischievous look, "But when mr pines isn't around, there's a ladder over there that goes to the roof, an area just for whatever activities I've set up there, and a quick escape root!" He nodded and glanced around, " So where should I start?"

"Dippers" pov:

I awoke and sat up, I stretched and then... I collapsed back into my bed. Quickly I rolled over to check on Mabel, she wasn't there. That meant she'd either gotten up and was already ready for the day or she'd gone to to the bathroom last night and fallen asleep there, again. Either way I knew should probably get up as well, but I was so exhausted, and the bed was so comfortable... a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. I closed my eye's, and let out a big sigh. The door creaked open and somebody walked in, however I ignored it thinking it was just Mabel.

That was until I heard Pacifica's voice, "You do know its like 10:30 right?" At that I rolled back over and bolted up, falling out of my bed. She gave me that, 'really' look and said "I'll just leave you to do your thing" and left the room.

I got dressed, did my grooming, and eventually made my way downstairs to the kitchen table. Only to be met by the all to familiar overly giddy smile of my sister. "Good morning goober, sleep well? I made you two breakfast, waffles!" I looked at her puzzled "Us two?" She laughed sheepishly, "Well yeah you know cause you and mrs pacific are kinda soulmates now." I glared at her "We are not."

Just then Pacifica walked in and sat down next to me at the table. "What's going on now?" She pried, Mabel grinned "Oh just telling Dipper I made you guys breakfast." At that note I looked down at my plate to inspect the meal, it looked decent. But Pacifica's on the other hand didn't look so appetizing, "Hey Pacifica why don't we maybe, swap plates." She gave an odd look, and then she glanced down at her plate and cringed. "Yeah probably would be best" was her response. Mabel seemed less enthusiastic, "What? You cant swap! They're... made special, providing to each of your tastes!" I gave her an evil smile "Oh but hers looks better." I grabbed my fork, cut off a chunk and began to insert it into my mouth, she tried to stop me, "DON'T EAT THAT!" she leapt towards me trying to knock the fork out of my hand,

But it was to late. I was already chewing on the waffle, but once I actually tasted it I spat it out.

"Ack! What'd you put in this?!" She turned away blushing, she whispered something. "What was that?" I questioned. Turning on her heels she was staring at the ground, "bird poop..." My face fell, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, eat nine tubes of toothpaste and rinse my mouth out for a day."

I said as I darted towards the bathroom.

"Pacifica's" pov:

I turned to Mabel, "Uh... what's wrong with you?"

She turned to me enraged and began whisper shouting, "Listen to me sister! I'm not happy about you being hear in the slightest, let alone dating my brother! So I'm going to do everything within my power to make your stay hear, HELL on EARTH!"

She seemed alot crankier than normal but I shrugged it off, "Ok well I guess two can play at that game."

I grinned at her, she spat at me and retorted, "Oh yeah, how so? You... you... stereotyped vixen!" I shouted towards the bathroom " Hey dip I'm heading into town today, wanna join me?" There was a bit of silence. "Uh... sure, I don't see why not." Mabel glared at me and stormed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6: A Ciphers secret

**_Hello, sorry for the wait, life got... interesting, and I had to restart this chapter because my laptop shut down and I hadn't saved, though I will say I like this second version better. In referance to Mr Lemons question, this does not take place in an alternate universe (at least not most of it) however it obviously isn't cannon. In terms of when it takes place, I'd say about a week or two after the episode "Dungeons dungeons and more dungeons" hope that answers your question._**

896 years ago.

Location: The Basement

" pov:

I stood there gazing upon the majesty that was my brothers work. I stood in awe, its beautiful white color, its massive scale, the triangular shape and the glowing center, truly an awe inspiring sight.

"What is it?" I inquired out of curiosity. Billy looked at me a dorky grin smeared across his face, "The future my brother, a punched hole a gateway to other realms beyond our wildest depictions." he was full of charisma, and the sound of wonder and excitement filled his voice. "Just think of the places one could go! The things a being could see!" I smiled "A world of possibilities no doubt." I turned to him "But is it safe?"

Present day,

Location: earth

"Dippers" pov:

Everyone kept looking at us, I do suppose it could have to do with the fact that Pacifica was the most popular girl and town, But my conscience, and the people's whispers said otherwise.

It was odd really, it had never crossed my mind what people would think upon seeing us together. They were probably just assuming what mable and stan had, that bugged me, why couldn't everyone just mind their own business.

I snapped back to reality upon realization that she'd cleared her throat, "huh" she had said something didn't she? With her brow raised she said "I asked if you were ok, you look frustrated." I let out a big sigh "Nah I'm ok." Her face displayed a look of slight disbelief, but she shrugged it off.

We continued walking down the street for a while in quiet, but eventually i broke the silence "So you never told me as to why you wanted to stay at the shack." She glanced at me and seemed to contemplate her response, "Well, I wanted to spend some time with an ''actual'' friend, someone of whom didn't give a crap about my social stance or wealth." She paused before continuing, "But I didn't think my parents would be to happy if they found out I was spending time with someone like you, so I figured if I snuck out for a while the last place they'd look for me is your house." I thought about it for a second, "Ok... but there's one flaw with your plan." She looked to me confused "And whats that?" I glanced to the people around the area, "we're in public" was my response.

Her face fell, that was a rather large oversight on her part, practically everyone in town had probably seen her by now. It was only a matter of time before her father would find out, what's worse was the thought of what he might do.

"Hey!" Me and Pacifica turned simultaneously to see deputy Durland and sheriff Blubs running straight towards us. They were however on the otherside of the street, and the light had just shifted to green meaning they were cut off before they could pass.

"We better run!" she said, grabbing my hand practically dragging me along as she bolted down the street, who new a girl could run so fast in heels.

Of course that thought had jinxed us, the ground began to rumble and she lost her balance, she fell to the ground pulling me down with her. The ground began to shake even more, and by the time I'd gotten up I realized I had landed on top of her. I quickly recoiled backing away to give her some space. The violent shaking finally stopped, and by the time I'd gotten to my feet I was immediately shoved to the ground again as something giant burst out of the pavement, sending dust and concrete slabs flying through the air.


	7. Chapter 7: Crawling through caves

_**yello everybody I'm back, woohoo anyways lets cut to the chase. I soon plan to start a deviantart page where I'll be creating drawings, recreating a scene from within each of the chapters. Ultimately its just finding the time and urge to do so, but anyways on with the story!**_

895 years ago

World: Terenthis

Location: The Basement

"Billy's" pov:

I began frantically pushing buttons trying to stop the machine. The loud hums emitted by the ominous portal grew ever louder, I ran out of the control space and entered the room. The world beneath me began to slip away, I hovered above the ground as the gravity slowly de-stablized. I heard yelling down the hall, I couldn't make it out my ears were going numb from the thunderous roar that was my machine.

" pov:

I bolted down the hall, the booming noise had become so loud I surely would attain hearing damage. "Brother!" I shouted "What the hell is going on!?" If he gave a response I couldn't make it out, there was a nasty ringing in my head, but I ignored it not slowing my pace. As I neared the room, it became increasingly harder to stay on the ground, heck it got to the point where I was running on the ceiling. Eventually I entered the room, panting as I entered. My brother sat in mid air a few feet from the portal. "Bill! Get away from that damn thing!"

He hadn't heard me, so inched closer hoping that I'd get in a better say. But suddenly the gravity switched back on, I and my brother fell I collapsed to the ground, while my brother knelt before the portal.

I saw a grey haze rush from the portal, and all time other than the time that encapsulated my brother froze, even I. I couldn't move but I could see, and I saw silhoutte crawl from the red center which had become the machines eye.

Present day

World: earth

"Jonathan's" pov:

I was searching through some of the closets, trying to familiarize myself with where everything was.

There was a closet for everything from cleaning supplies to fireworks of all things.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a young girl, probably about 12 or 13 of age. She sat at the kitchen table her face full of depression and rage, I walked over to her, "What's up kid?" I inquired.

She looked up to me and her angry sad face turned to one of confusion, "Who are you?" She questioned, "Names Jonathan I'm the new worker here, and you?" She suddenly jumped out of her chair saying "I'm Mabel! I'm stan's niece!" Rather enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you, so what's wrong now?"

She sighed and moped back down in her seat, " Well you see, my brothers dating this girl, but she's my archnemisis and she's staying with us and she's evil." I sat there a moment thinking before I spat out a response, "Well why don't you tell your brother that?"

She immediately interjected "I have but he doesn't listen, he says she's ''changed''." I furrowed my brow, "Well maybe you should just trust your brother in that aspect, or talk to your parents about it." She gave me a look that'd clearly displayed she thought I was an idiot.

"I can't talk to my parents there in... Wait, thats it!"

I gave her a puzzled look, "Wait what's it?" Her smile seemed a bit to happy, "I'll tell her parents! There's no way they'd let her stay here with us! Thanks!" She shouted as she ran out of room.

"Dippers" pov:

I awoke to the sound of my name, its echo sent chills down my spine. Slowly my blurry vision cleared and I could see that I was in a sort of cavern, there were several tunnels and one led vertically to the surface.

Pacifica let out a sigh of relief, "I was beginning to worry you'd never wake up." Her voice bounced off the cave walls as any small noise that was made did, "What happened?" I questioned, she shrugged "I'm about as clueless as you are, I woke up like... 15 minutes ago."

I rubbed my head and felt a sharp pain crawl down my back. "Well, we should probably try to find a way out." She glanced up looking through the gap above us. "We could call for help." She said, I thought about it for second, "Probably not the best idea, I don't think sheriff blubs and the deputy were chasing after us because they wanted an autograph." She cracked a smile "Well I'm pretty famous, and as I recall just two weeks ago you battled a ghost at my place, I don't see why anyone wouldn't want one."

"Ha ha, in all seriousness though we should get moving." I said. A crawling sound echoed through the caves, "What do you think is down here?" She asked.

I sighed "Lets just try not to think about it."


	8. Chapter 8: Knowledge

**_Well I should be fully back ladies, gents and lemon, so woo yeah I probably jinxed myself again... but oh well My deviant page is up now it's simply a matter of the artwork, so yeah, anyways chapter eight!_**

"Dipper's" pov:

"What is this place?" I thought allowed as we made our way through the oddly carved caverns. The caves smelled of rot and decay, the tunnels led to no where particular, and half the time I thought we were just running around in circles. The noises seemed to be getting louder, and the odd pain that coursed through my spine just seemed to be getting worse.

"You don't think those... things, are trying to eat us or whatever do you?" She asked, I looked at her a look of concern sprawled upon my face "I haven't the slightest clue." I paused a moment "But I don't plan to stick around and find out."

We until we came to an area I was pretty sure I'd seen five times before. "Ok, its official." I stated "We're going in circles."

"Wendy's" pov:

The shack was spotless, well for the most part. The whole place was abnormally clean, the shelves hadn't an ounce of dust on them, the floors were... well spotless. The place looked amazing. The only thing out of place was the water bucket, and because stan was taking a bunch of tourists on a bus tour, I could do whatever I pleased.

"Hey Jonathan! Wanna join me on the roof?" I called. He strolled into the room at a brisk pace, "Sure."

he paused a moment, "Speaking of which I found some fireworks..." i smiled mischievously, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Ford's" pov:

I began dissecting the odd little bugger, hoping to find some form of a root or vein the being might've used to communicate with its host. I'd seen these darn things before I knew that much, what I wasn't sure of was why these beings had chosen this specific one. It was odd, furthermore these things only resided in dimension 5326853, how on earth did they get here? Let a lone survive.

I began picking through it's insides, pulling out the heart, stomach, lungs. It was a process that required a lot of patience and precision. On false move and I could accidentally crush a vital organ, granted the dead zarif wouldn't care but if said organ was important to the functionality of the stem I was looking for, than this would all be for nothing.

Eventually I found it, a black and red root connected to the brain. I slowly took it out and cautiously put it in a jar. I wiped the sweat from my brow and collapsed into my chair. I let out a sigh of relief before jumping out my seat to the sound of... "Fireworks?"

872 years ago

World: Terenthis

Location: The Basement

"Billy's" pov:

I could hear them, the beings from the great beyond called my name. I never forgot that night five years ago. I longed to see them again, to feed upon their unfortold knowledge. That's why I was here, to do what I had done then. My brother if he knew would deny me that right, the right to know what they knew, to feel what they feel.

I wanted it more than life itself, and there was no one who could keep me from it. I stood at the entrance waiting, waiting for the door to open...

" pov:

I awoke to the sound of a blood curdling scream...

 ** _Please review!_**

 ** _[By the way I fixed, the date issue, before it read 1000 years now it properly reads 872._**

 ** _A bit of a brain fart on my part.]_**


	9. Chapter 9: His broken mind

**_Hello everybody, sorry for the wait. But anyways moving on, the next chapter isn't really going to be a "chapter" you see in the next segment I kinda just plan to talk a bit, say where my ideas come from and answer any questions you guys have. Now I know technically, the website doesn't want you just using the review segment as a comment zone, but hey this is my story ask anything you'd like, go ham as my friend would say... Within reason if course._**

758 years ago

World: Terenthis

Location: Home

" pov:

My brother was gone. Sure he may be here physically, but mentally he was a mess. He never spoke, he made several suicide attempts, and he had gotten into a nasty habit of cutting off his fingers which somehow grow back in a matter of moments. What made it all the worse was what he did with them though, our walls were covered with blood, he'd use his fingers like paint brushes, he'd write words and draw shapes. It was unsettling.

What was more even more bizzare, were the blood stains that coated his bedroom floor. A circle with boxes across the rim, in each box was a symbol, a tree, a star, a six fingered hand, the list goes on.

And the center of the circle was blank, as if he'd forgotten or was afraid of what might go into it.

I'd lived with this for 47 years, and every moment since had been hell. He never ate, never slept, and never drank, he looked like a walking skeleton. I just felt so helpless, there was nothing I could do.

Tonight however was different, tonight was worse. I followed him to the basement. He stood in front of the machine and sat down. Carelessly he began hacking off his leg wailing at the top of his lungs,it was the first time I had even heard his voice in years.

He then got down on all fours and used the carved off leg to color the ground. His leg slowly started to regenerate and he began drawing the same symbol which marked his own floor. Once he finished, he sat in the middle of the circle and began to whimper.

And the machine, over looking his helpless state, activated.

Present day

World: earth

"Jonathan's" pov:

I quickly snatched another rocket from the box, ignited the fuse aimed it toward the large opening that separated the shack from the forest, and watched it fly. Upon reaching its maximum height it imploded, sending colorful sparks shooting across sky. Mine was closely followed by wendy's except hers directly hit a tree, she winced muttering "ooh... my bad." I chuckled and slid down the tile towards the ground and lunged off the roof. Nonchalantly I strolled to the water hose and put out the flame.

I waved up to her shouting, "Fires out, well at least any fire I could find." She just stared at me, a slight bit of shock written upon her face. I gave a puzzled look, "Did I do something wrong?" I questioned, "No" she replied, pausing a moment before continuing "But you just jumped off the roof..." my expression slightly fell (Well that's a nice slip up dumb ass) I began mentally kicking myself. I let out a breath and questioned "So what's your point?" Her face contorted into a look of oddity, as if being weirded out.

"Its anywhere from 20-30 feet from the roof to the ground, and you just walk it off like its no big deal?"

I shrugged "Eh oh well I guess."I paused momentarily, visually scanning the wall considering whether or not to cli... My train of thought was smashed by the sounds of rumbling, "Did you hear that?" There was a long silence. I heard it again, this time the ground shook a bit as well. "You mean that?" She replied. I ignored her, strolling towards the gravel pathway from which I'd get to the road and make my way into town. "Hey are you ok!?" She pried, tossing me a questioning look. "I'm fine" I called back "I just wanna see what's going on."

"Dippers" pov:

The ground began to vibrate, it was like standing on a giant phone but much worse. The ever growing presence of the creatures was a bit concerning, and to add to that the awful stench. At this point however all that really mattered to me, was getting out here. I heard a crunching noise behind me and quickly spun on my heels. Pacifica and I looked down, she had stepped on something that resembles a large white maggot. She jumped backwards, letting out a gasp of horror and disgust. "What the hell is that?!" She barked sharply, the thing squirmed writhed wildly, spraying yellow puss across the cavern.

I walked toward it slowly, hoping I might get a better look. "I think it might be one of those things babies, though I'm not certain." The thing began squeeling, and the aggravating sounds echoed through the cave. Hoping I wasn't to late, I stomped on it in an attempt to kill it. That noise stopped, but a new one began. A loud, high pitched and obnauctious roar sped down the hall, and then another, and another. "Move! MOVE!" I shouted. So we ran, deeper, down into the caves.

Please review.


	10. Commentary

_**So because I'm impatient, and I'm sure the mass majority of anyone who reads this story just reads it for well... the story. I figured I'd just get this out of the way as soon as possible that I might continue on with said story.**_

 _ **So to start off this story took a drastic turn in a direction other than what was originaly intended. originaly it was intended to a bit more of a fluffy fic, where the mass majority of the focus would be placed on Dipper and Pacifica. Now after I think this next chapter they will be the primary focus, but anyways.**_

 _ **The reason why it changed is due to the loss of the first half of the first chapter. I was typing it out on my phone, when the notepad app closed and I was unable to save the progress I'd made. So instead of starting all over, I decided to just pick up where I'd left off moving to Dippers part of the chapter. When it came time for the second chapter, I had gotten a bit of writers block, however I soon recalled a character from another fanfic I had caught the idea of wrighting {The character known as (") }. So I decided to kill two birds with one stone and do both stories in one.**_

 _ **Once I decided to introduce the characters backstory as well, it quickly became a matter of how to tell it, and what to tell.**_

 _ **Though it's probably obvious at this point " is not a human.**_

 _ **Yet another thing I should adress is the stories length, originally the story was intended to be 20 chapters in length. By chapter 2 I though meh more like 30, and now I'm thinking 50.**_

 _ **At this point if I think greater length is needed I might as well just make a sequal. In the coming chapters as I said, I plan to focus more on Dippers side of things so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **I'll end by saying that, I know I stated that I'd basically wait for questions from you guys, but I'll just answer any questions that come up as I progress through the story.**_

 _ **Also if you have any ideas, I'd be happy to here them.**_


	11. Chapter 10: Deal or no Deal

**_Hello everybody I'm back with what I think is my longest chapter yet, which is funny cause it took less time to write than most of my shorter chapters. Anyways In my personal comentary last time, I made it sound like I half Assedly slapped one story into another with my "character, and thats simply not true. I had it well thought out before I actually decided to put it in. Also if his segments have confused you, THEN GOOD! I intended him to be a character of mystery and of great importance, heck he's mentioned in the title!_**

"Dippers" pov:

"Where are we going?" Pacifica questioned as we bolted through catacombs. I didn't care in all honesty, as long as it was away from those things. So I just kept running, I didn't bother to answer her just running practically dragging her with me. We Were about to arrive at an open clearing, before the sound of rock and rubble cascading across the walls and floor echoed from behind.

We turned, "The hell is that?!" She whispered,  
"I don't know." I said as I walked backwards still holding her hand. That thing, was bigger than the shack and in length about that of 15 car train, Its size matched perfectly with that of the caverns. Its features were barely visible, and judging by the direction in which it was heading it hadn't noticed us yet. 'Snap' something cracked beneath my feet, my head bolted downward and my gaze was caught by a now crushed egg sack. I turned there was the pathway leading to the vast clearing, lining the sides of the pathway and walls were hundreds to thousands of sacks, and apparently I stepping on one caught the creatures ear.

The thing tunneled under the ground, we could here it approaching us rapidly. So Pacifica ran towards the giant opening and I followed close behind. When suddenly the thing burst from the ground and we got a full perfect view of its terror, it was like a worm with 32 eyes, a mouth lined with serrated teeth and mandables, it had two giant arms like a mantis and an odd blackish green colored skin. The thing shrieked and burst through roof of the tunnel, we darted around the hole it'd dug and entered the clearing.

It crashed through the wall, slamming into the ground and crawling towards us at an insane pace.

It circled us, drawing ever nearer. Until eventually it flung back its ugly head and dove in for the kill, I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable.

But it never came...  
"WELL WELL WELL, LONG TIME NO SEE PINE TREE, AND BY LONG TIME I MEAN ABOUT 10 EPISODES." The voice paused momentarily as the being viewed the scene before him,  
"BOY YOU AND YOUR GIRL KNOW HOW TO MAKE A MESS OF EVERY CREATURES HOME YOU VISIT NOW DON'T YOU?" I felt my body lift off the ground and I opened my eye's. Everything was frozen and had a grey tint to it, other than me of course and one other.  
"Bill." I said in a cold tone, feeling chills crawl up my spine.

Gravity returned and I collapsed to the floor away from the creature, Pacifica did the same though she was stock still, and well grey.

"What do you want?" I asked, Bill seemed taken aback by the question.  
"WELL I JUST THOUGHT I'D POP IN, SAY HI, MAKE A DEAL... THE USUAL. SO WITH THAT SAID."

He flew around my head making his toward Pacifica's helpless state.  
"YOU SEE, MY BUSINESS INVOLVES YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIE..."I shut him up just as the word escaped his mouth.  
"She is not my girlfriend!" He rolled his eye,  
"OH REALLY? IS THAT SO? THEN WHY IS IT YOU AGREED TO SPEND AN ENTIRE DAY WITH HER? OR HOW ABOUT THE PART WHERE YOU INSISTED SHE STAY OVER A FEW DAYS? OOH OOH AND MY PERSONAL FAVORITE, JUST FRIENDS DON'T CONSTANTLY OVERTHINK CERTAIN 'SCENARIOS' INVOLVING EACH OTHER." I stared him down  
"I don't do that!" He chuckled  
"WHO SAID I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU DIPSTICK?" Wait was he saying Pacifica thought that about me?

He paused momentarily,  
"ANYWAYS I'VE GOTTEN OFF TRACK A BIT, SO LETS GET BACK TO BUSINESS, YOU SEE I HAVE EYE'S ON THE INSIDE, AND A LITTLE BIRDIE HAS TOLD ME YOUR SISTER'S GOT PLANS TO SCREW OVER ANY ENJOYMENT YOU COULD HAVE VIA THE REST OF THIS SUMMER." A little birdie? What did he mean by that, and where was he taking this?

"And why would I trust you in regards to anything?! The last time I did, you took control of my body, and dumped my soul into the mindscape!" He tossed me an irritated look,  
"OH IT WAS ALL IN GOOD FUN. YOU KNOW, WATER UNDER THE BRIDGE." I burst out in anger,  
"All in good fun? Water under the bridge! You practically destroyed my body and tried to destroy my great uncle Ford's journal! How is that all in good fun?!" He backed away a bit, motioning me to calm down,  
"SHEESH KID RELAX, AND LET ME FINISH WELL YA?"

sighing I replied,  
"Go on." And he immediately jumped back to his spritely self,  
"SO ANYWAYS, I PLAN TO OFFER THE COMPLETE AND UTTER RUIN OF YOUR SISTER'S PLANS." I raised my brow, there was no way he had nothing for me to do in return.  
"Oh yeah? well What's the catch?"

"OH NOTHING TO MAJOR, JUST THAT YOU'LL TRUST ME TO DO WHAT I SAY I'M GOING TO DO."  
What? He wanted me to trust him? There had to be more he wasn't saying, this had to lead to some future event in which he'd use that against me.  
"Well I'm sorry but I don't, I'm denying your offer."  
"YOU MAY WANNA RECONSIDER KID. AFTER ALL YOU'VE GOT 5 DAYS OF SUMMER LEFT, YOU WANNA ENJOY IT? OR END UP MAKING YOU AND MISS MAKEUP FEEL LIKE MISERABLE PILES OF CRAP FOR THE REST OF IT?"  
I looked directly into his eye, staring him down,  
"I... said... no." He slowly backed away falling silent for a few seconds, his figure began to vanish.  
"WELL IF THATS THE CASE, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!" And with that he vanished.

The very next second Pacifica collapsed to the ground, and the creature dove face first into leaving a freshly dug tunnel as it burrowed into the ground. I rushed over to her side,  
"Are you ok?"she sat up rubbing her head, a puzzled expression on her face.  
"Yeah I think I'm fine, what happened? Are we dead?" I sighed in relief,  
"No, we're fine, for now." I said. A smirk crept onto her face,  
"Hey don't jinx us buddy." As if on que the creature burst through the wall charging straight for us. I braced myself preparing for my final moment. Pacifica grabbed hold of me, practically squeezing any life I had left out of my body. We closed our eyes, miliseconds from our demise...

But it never came. In unison we opened our eye's, shock sprawled across our faces. In front of us was a teenage boy holding back the creature; he wasn't even the one struggling, the creature was one having a hard time. And with one swift motion, he broke, and tore off the monsters jaw. It shrieked in pain, senslesly flailing about. He than ran up under the bugs head, and shoved his fist through roof of its mouth. The creature fell silent, and stopped entirely.

I think your not getting the picture here, the comparison in size was that between a small insect and a man, only the rolls were reversed in this case, with the bug being giant and the man being of well average height.

Pacifica rushed up to him,  
"That was amazing!" she shouted,  
"How did you...?" He interupted her,  
"We best be going, exits this way." He glanced in my direction, and I swear for half a second, his pupils were just like Bills.


	12. Chapter 11: Getting out there

**_Yeah yeah, I know its been a while so I'll explain myself.  
Typically long before I start typing up a chapter, I will have a basic idea of whats going to happen in said chapter. Well in my head I skipped this part. meaning when I sat down to get it all out I had no idea what to do. So I did chunks of it at a time, and honestly this is kind of just a what I'll call glue chapter. Its soul purpose is just to be there so that we're are not jumping from one random thing to the next. So with that said ONWARDS!_**

"Dipper" pov:

We made our way out of the caverns in what seemed like a matter of minutes thanks to whoever this guy was. Upon our arrival to the surface we were greeted by Wendy,  
"Whoa! You guys ok? You look like crap." She said,  
Pacifica seemed a bit offended by the comment, and the other guy simply smirked.  
"Why thank you for the flattering comment." I said sarcastically, she chuckled and socked my shoulder.  
"I was just joking dude." She paused a moment before continuing,  
" So you've met John then I take?" She asked.  
John... well now I had a name to go with the face.  
"Not really." I replied, a level of uncertainty in my voice. He walked up to me and outstretched his hand,  
"Well Im Jonathan, and you must be Dipper?" I took his hand,  
"Uh... yeah." I replied nervously.  
I was just getting this... off sense from him, just being around him made me a bit dizzy. He then turned to Pacifica,  
"And you must be Mrs Northwest." He took a bit of a respectful bow. She chuckled,  
"Yes sir." she replied, and politely but uncertainly returned the bow. Ok now I was certain something was up with this guy .

Wendy then decided to chime in,  
"He's the new employee at the Mystery shack, speaking of which you should see the place, its like, abnormally clean."  
"Um... are you sure this guy's trustworthy?" I asked.  
Wendy's small smile turned to a look of confusion,  
"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" I shrugged,  
"I don't know I've just got this feeling, he seems a bit... odd." She brushed it off,  
"Nah don't worry about him, he's a nice guy, you'll like him." She said.  
We both looked in John and Pacifica's direction, they were laughing at each of the crappy attempts they made at being 'formal'.  
"So..." Wendy started,  
"How did you manage that?" She asked. I threw her questioning look.  
"Stan said you had a girlfriend." She said answering the unasked question.  
"So I just figured since you two were together in that cave that... well you know." I sighed,  
"Stan's just been picking on me lately, we're just friends and that's it." She nodded, and glanced back in their direction.  
"Well, have you at least considered the possibility?" She asked,  
I gave her a slight look of aggravation,  
"No, of course not!" I was going to continue, rambling on about why not and how it was an impossibility, when Wendy's phone started buzzing. She pulled the it out of her pocket and quickly glanced over whatever she'd received.

I watched as her mildly happy expression just seemed to melt.  
"Hey Jonathan!" He looked over to her,  
"Yes?" He said,  
"We gotta get going! Stan's gonna be back any minute now!" He nodded and with that they began to race back home. She stopped a moment and looked back, "Aren't you guy coming? She asked,  
"Nah" Pacifica said,  
"We'll be back later." Wendy shrugged and continued running to the shack.  
"Pacifica's" pov:  
Dipper looked in my direction, a look of slight confusion written upon his face.  
"What?" I asked him,  
"Why aren't we going back to the shack, what else are we going to do?" He asked. A smile crept upon my face,  
"It's only three thirty dummy, and besides we haven't even been to the mall yet." I said. His expression didn't change,  
"Yeah but, why would we do that? " he asked,  
"I'd like to think the real question is, why wouldn't we." Was my response. He stood there a moment as if to think it over, I sighed  
"Now come on, we'll probably want to get back at a decent hour, and this is gonna take a while." I then grabbed him and pulled him towards our destination.

"Bill's" pov:

I watched as my opponents pawns made their moves. They played around and toyed as if they were oblivious to the game in which involved. All of them were walking right into my hand as I'd predicted, and it was glorious. But something had occurred that I'd not seen coming, for a new piece had entered the game. This piece was it's own player, for neither side did it take. I watched him, as I did everyone else, but him especially. This piece was special, finally a worthy opponent, my primary opponent. The one with a silver tongue.

 ** _Please review:_**


	13. Chapter 12: The tale of two liars

_**Woo! This was a fun chapter to write! or type I guess...  
**_ _ **technicalities aside,  
**_ _ **I should Probably tell you.  
.Kcab srettel eerht**_

" pov:

"Get the hell out of here!" I shouted furiously.  
He just stood there, as if what I said He'd not quite have the ability to comprehend.  
"Did you hear me!?" I asked,  
"OH I HEARD YOU LOUD AND CLEAR, BRO BRO!" was his loud, obnauctious, and overly charismatic response.  
"ULTIMATELY THOUGH, THE INCONSISTENT THOUGHT PATTERNS IN YOUR HEAD  
WERE SO INTERESTING AND DISTRACTING I DIDN'T CARE" He said.  
"Well then why are you still here? Get, scram, goodbye, begone demon,  
I told you to get fuck out of my life!" He tossed me an oh really? type stare,  
"HEY ANY BODY IN THERE? HELLO? BRANIAC, DID YOU HONESTLY THINK TELLING ME TO SCREW OFF  
WOULD ENABLE YOU THE ABILITY TO NEVER CONFRONT ME AGAIN? I'VE GOT BIG PLANS FOR THIS WORLD,  
AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT MY DUMB HALF WITTED SIBBLING HAPPENED UPON MY PLACE OF BUSINESS."

"Well leave me out of this then, I want nothing to do with this crap!" I said.  
He sighed,  
"WELL IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED GENIOUS, YOU'VE KIND OF PUT YOURSELF IN A POSITION  
THAT HAS MADE THAT VIRTUALLY IMPOSSIBLE." He said as he examined the palm and back of his hand.  
He feigned boredom, for what reason I've not the slighest clue.  
Puling out a ping pong pattle he began to batt the ball back and forth.

"OH YEAH BY THE WAY..." he began nonchalantly;  
"YOU HAVEN'T REALLY BEEN UTILIZING THAT 'GIFT' I GAVE YOU A LITTLE WHILE BACK.  
SO WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?" He pryed.  
"I haven't found it of necessary use as of recent." Was my answer,  
"OH IS THAT SO? OR ARE YOU JUST SCARED?" He asked.  
"I'm not scared, you said you'd altered so that only good may become of it."  
His face seemed to swap to one of joy, and the ping pong toy vanished,  
"SO THEN WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR? JUST USE IT,  
IF ONLY GOOD MAY BE THE RESULT WHAT'S HOLDING YOU BACK YATANOK? OR SHOULD I SAY..."  
I interupted him, fury resinating in my voice,  
"You have no right to call me that, now I'll say it one last time, F off."

"Pacifca's" pov:

We stood at the entrance to the mall, Dipper's face still displayed great discomfort in doing so.  
"Remind me why we're here again?" He asked,  
"Well multiple reasons..." I started,  
"For starters, you need a new wardrobe." I said.  
His face contorted into a cringe,  
"What's wrong with what I'm currently wearing?" He asked.  
"Nothing." I said,  
"Its just thats 'all' you wear!" He considered that a second,  
"Fair point." He stated.  
"Second I just like to look around, you know, window shopping." He didn't give much a response,  
Just a quick nod, and with that we entered the store.

The usual bright colors and bustling crowd,  
all the familiar smells and sounds rushed upon me and it felt like I was home.  
"So... where do we start?" Dipper asked, a nervous smile climbed upon his face.  
I examined the shops crammed on to the first floor, that was the question of the day wasn't it?  
My eye's fell upon a decnt sized shop, inside apeared to be a decent selection of Boys/mens clothing ranging from tops  
to undergaments, I gestured towards it,  
"That looks like a decent place to start." He gave it a glance,  
"Eh, its worth a shot I suppose." he said.

Almost every outfit He tried on seemed less than noteworthy, there were like maybe 3 out of the 17 that were like,  
semi-decent I suppose. But there weren't any that just popped, that stuck out in any significant way.  
We tried several more stores, with little success. By the end of it we had a less than desirable number of 12 outfits for him.  
"How're you paying for all this?" He asked, Had he forgotten already?  
"I'm rich... remember?" painfully sharp wave of realization hit him and he attempted to facepalm himself, but thats kind of hard to do with  
a rather large bag of clothes weighing your arm down. He fell forward almost landing face first into the ground,  
I dropped the bags covering my arm quickly grabbing his before his body could collide with the floor.  
But suddenly something else grabbed my attention.

I saw Sheriff Blubs and deputy Durland enter the mall through the sliding glass doors.  
"Grab your crap and hide!" I whispered,  
"What?" He inquired, I quickly glanced back in there direction, and Dip's gaze followed mine.  
The color drained from his face,  
"Hide!" I said again,  
"yeah..." was his simple response.  
he got up, grabbed his bags and we darted for the nearest corner,  
we slid behind cover and watched from a safe distance.

 _ **WKH PDQ LV DV IDNH DV KlV GLVJXLVH**_


	14. Ancient Blood the Demon's prize

_**Whew... Next chapter!**_

"Dipper's" pov:

We watched from a distance, as the sheriff and the deputy sat waiting at the front counter.  
They were approached by a dark haired man who strolled to the opposite side of it,  
"How might I be of service officers?" He inquired, a somewhat creepy grin slapped across his face.  
Blubs was the one to reply,  
"We're looking for Mrs Pacifica Northwest, you seen her around here?" the clerks expression didn't seem to change in the slightest,  
"Can't say that I have gentlemen, though if she were actually here, the chances of me being physically able to see the miss are rather dull due to my declined sight preformance." The sheriff nodded and gestured to his colleague.  
"Ah well, thanks anyway sir, you have a good day." He said as he and Durland walked off, "And you as well sir." Said the clerk, he then shuffled back to his previous task.  
"Why are they chasing us?" I asked,  
"Its not like we did anything illegal." I turned to Pacifica, she had a nervous look on her face, her gaze locked on the police as they trailed away.  
"We didn't do anything illegal right." I asked,  
"Well not technically." She replied.  
I gave her a stern look,  
"What does that mean?" I said,  
"Well I kinda did run away from home you know, and well... I'd imagine my parents may have police at their bec and call." She said. I looked back at the officers exiting the building through the large metallic doors,  
"Yeah, heck they're probably bribing them to work full time and have all their other priorities set aside just to find you." I said. She simply nodded, and glanced around seeing if anyone thought suspiciously of them, and then slowly she approached front entrance, she glanced out of the mall. I was moving to join her, to see where exactly the officers were at this point.  
However... that was before she burst through the door shouting "They saw me!" She lunged at me, wrapping her arm around mine in a deathgrip, dragging me in her wake.  
"Back entrance! We have to get to the back!" She said, panting as she bolted through the mall.

A sudden thought hit my mind, and I looked down,  
"Are you wearing heals?" I asked,  
"Yeah, why?" She said. It was almost as if fate itself had come down from its almighty throne to answer that question, as the moment we turned a corner she collapsed to the ground. Thankfully I hadn't been dragged down with her,  
"Take off your shoes." I demanded,  
"What? No! Then my feet will get dirty!" She argued.  
"We don't have time for this Pacifica! Take them off." I demanded once again.  
She didn't, so I did the next best thing, I yanked the shoes off her feet and tossed them in the oncoming officers direction.  
"Hey!" She shouted, I then pulled her to her feet and began breaking into a full on sprint. Eventually we reached back, we slipped through the sliding doors and bolted down the street.  
"Where are we going genius?" She asked. My eye's darted from place to place, scanning the path ahead, and then it hit me,  
"Hello? Earth to Dipper! Where are we going!" She said frantically.  
"To the woods, we can lose them in there." I responded,  
"Yeah, or we could get lost!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes,  
"Somewhere in the forest there should be a pathway, we just follow it and we'll be back to the shack in no time." I said. Now eventually we reached the start of the forest, we dove into it, standing beneath its pine covered canopy.  
"Oh no!" Pacifica shouted as she stood up.  
"What? What's wrong?" I asked, what could have possibly happened now that would cause her to be worried.  
"We dropped the bags back there when I fell." She said,  
"Relax." I said,  
"It's not the end of the world." I gestured towards innards of the forest, "We just walk that way and we'll be back to the shack in no time." She sighed, but then nodded and we were off.  
We walked through the woods, the beautiful vegitation, the odd wild life, the occasional noise of Pacifica groaning in disgust as she stepped barefoot into yet another puddle of mud. Yup just us, alone in the forest, for what seemed like hours, exhaustion began to set in and so did the night, thankfully while wandering the forest we found a working flashlight, making life a bit easier.

I new it was late, and we were both tired,  
"Let's take a brake." I said. She strolled over to a boulder throwing herself atop it, she then shifted to a sitting position, her breaths were deep gasps consuming as much air as possible.  
"We've been walking for ages." She said in between inhumanly large gulps for oxygen that would fill the lungs of a... I don't know, a lung fish? I'm not good at those types of things, but regardless she was right.  
I sat upon a large log, letting out a deep sigh.  
"Well..." she started "I do suppose its better than being back at my home, or being chased by giant worms." She said  
I chuckled,  
"Yup could be worse, there could be monsters, or Mabel could be here." She rolled her eye's,  
"Hey, don't jinx us buddy." She chuckled,  
"And besides its not my fault you sisters been a bit... jealous."  
"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you about that, why don't you two get along? Didn't you settle your differences over golf?" I asked. She laid back staring up at sky, "I thought we did but, I guess Mabel still hasn't gotten over our little rivalry. Heck just this morning she promised to make my stay at the shack a living hell." I had an exasperated look written upon my face,  
"Your still talking about my sister right?" She nodded.  
A stern look crossed my face and I leaned back hoping to lie down and think a moment. Except there was one small problem, I was sitting on a log, and as I leaned back my entire body came crashing down to ground.  
And I ended up having the entire upper half of my body submerged in some kind of thick gooey liquid.

"Pacifica's" pov:

As dipper fell backwards he threw the flashlight in a panick, before splashing down into a puddle of something. He sat up, disgusted wiping the goop from his face. I got up and walked to the flashlight, and then I turned it on...  
"Dipper..." I said in terror as I saw his upper torso.  
"What?" He asked still wiping the liquid from his eye's.  
"YOUR COVERED IN BLOOD!" I said, panting from shock, and then something fell with a thump to the ground behind me.  
I spun on my heals scanning the ground, what I saw made my stomach turn. The extremely mangled corpse of a fox, with a broken jaw, no eyes, and its gut torn open with its organs strewn about. Then I looked up however, and there were animal corpses everywhere hanging from the branches, in far worse condition than the fox. I felt like I was going to hurl.  
"What the?" Dipper started to say,but he was interrupted as suddenly the light was ripped from my hands by some unknown force. It seemed to float and twirl in mid air, as if laws of physics didn't apply to it. The thing wasn't just floating though, a creature at least 10 feet high suddenly appeared from what seemed like know where holding the flashlight in its hands; its eyes were locked onto the flashlight, twirling it around in its grasp, examining every tiny detail. Before crushing it, letting the pieces slip between it's fingures and fall to the ground.  
It looked up, locking its hypnotic gaze with dipper's. In a matter of pure miliseconds the thing had Dipper by the throat, lifting him at least one or two meters above ground. He squirmed and wriggled, trying to get free of the monsters grasp, but to no avail.

I looked around frantically, trying to find something to distract him with. My eye caught glance of a small rock lying in the ground, I rushed over to it, picked it up, and threw it the creatures way. The stone  
soared through the air, and eventually breaking its momentum as it collided with the beast's skull.  
"Hey YELLOW EYE'S!" I shouted, in the hopes that I might grab it's attention. It shot a short glance in my direction, its main focus still on Dipper,  
"Over hear MEAT BAG!"

The creature just seemed to ignore me, raising left arm far above it's head, it's claws ejected from. No doubt readying to rip Dipper to pieces. I began tossing more rocks its way, continuing to yell insults, trying to divert it's attention. It wasn't working, not really anyways it had moved from attacking, to shielding itself from the oncoming rocks. At least that's what it was doing until one tiny pebble found itself colliding with the beasts eye. It yelped in pain dropping Dipper and rubbing at its eye's in an attempt to clean them of the debree. He quickly tried to crawl away, to escape it, before having it stomp him, it's toes like fingers wrapped around his body, it put down its full wait down upon his body, preventing him from moving.

It than began to walk towards me, holding Dipper with its foot coming down on him everytime it took a step. I began to back away, thinking this may not have been the best of plans. I ended up hitting a tree, and with the creature blocking my exits I had nowhere to go. It hissed at me, revealing sharp teeth that were literally like daggers, and a long, snake like, shiny, metallic tongue. Surprisingly though its breath didn't smell horrible, kinda smelled like toothpaste actually. The monster pinned me to the tree with such force that at first I thought I'd broken a bone or something. It then opened its jaws wide as if to swallow me whole like a serpent, so I waited, I waited for the end, the sweet release of death...

But it never came. I heard someone yell something along the lines bug off freak, or something like that. Then a huge burst of purple and green flames came flying towards the creature, it dropped me and let go of Dipper who wasn't moving. The beast shrieked in pain, twisting and writhing, trying to bash out the flame. Eventually it did, both it and I turned to see to whom the voice belonged. It was one of Dipper's uncles, the sciencey one whom I technically hadn't met yet. He was armed with a bug spray can and a lighter,  
"Listen to me fiend, if you lay one more atom of your wretched being on either of these two I'll burn you to a crisp got it?"  
The thing glared at him, it reached towards its wrist, twisting a metal band and vanishing from sight.  
Dipper's uncle slid the lighter and can into position on his belt, and turned to me.  
A slight bit of worry could be seen on his face,  
"Are you two ok?" He asked,  
"I'm ok, but Dippe..." I was interrupted by the sound of him moaning and we ran to his side.  
His uncle lightly pressed lightly pressed on random points throughout his body.  
"He'll be fine, just a few bruises." He said. Dipper sat up,  
"What was that thing?" He asked.

"Dipper's" pov:

"It was a Terenthian." Said Ford,  
"A what?" I asked again.  
Ford sighed,  
"A Terenthian, is a creature from the world Terenthis, in the dimension often called The Archive. They are an alternate form of humanity, a hybrid race."  
Pacifica interjected,  
"That thing didn't even look like a human though!"  
Ford raised his brow,  
"Ma'am I don't believe we've formally met." He said. She quickly patted herself down, cleaning herself off and clearing her throat,  
"My name is Pacifica Northwest sir." she said, outstretching her arm.  
"Stanford Pines, but please Just call me Ford Ma'am." He said.  
"Ok now that you know each other, you were saying something about the monster thing." I said.

"Jonathan's" pov:

I sat there atop a hill thinking, I knew I was running out of time,

every second I delayed was another second He'd be closer to His goals.  
And if I couldn't do it... if I couldn't stop him I'd lose what I had left. Ever since I'd been here in Oregon  
it felt like things were finally going my way. But my damn sibling had to get in the way of my happiness,  
after all what would life be without that demon breathing down my neck.  
I looked down at the small Spherical blue item I'd been twiddling between my fingers,  
that was one thing he was kind of right about though. If nothing bad could happen why was I so afraid to use this thing.  
I stood up and clenched my fist, I began to shake the orb violently before tossing it down the hill.  
I followed it as it rolled and tumbled down the hill, waiting to see what it'd land on.

 _ **L orvw klp, pb eurwkhu lv jrqh**_

 _ **Kh'v d ghprq qrz, dqg kh suhwhqgv qrwklqjv zurqj**_


	15. Chapter 14: The gift

_**sorry for the delay, life kinda just happens. Granted compared to all of the other stories I've read at least I don't go on a five month hiatus! Anyways, this chapters a bit shorter due to where it lies within the story, its not that its not important (Thanks to nickstriker for the idea by the way.) It just doesn't come into play immediately following this chapter. To add to that the next chapter is its own idea and as result its own seperate thing... its also going to be alot longer. But I hope you enjoy it regardles.**_

"Dipper's" pov:

"So anyways where was I..." Ford said, trying to recall Pacifica's question.

"I said that thing didn't look like a human, so how is it even related to us in any way shape or form?"

She said,

"Ah yes of course." Ford cleared his throat,

"They are from another dimension for one, they also happen to be a hybrid race... I do believe I mentioned that a minute or two ago." He replied.

"A hybrid of what?" I asked,

"I don't know, I didn't care to spend much time in their dimension, besides technologically speaking they're stuck in the early 1400's, which adds yet another question to the mix..."

"Which is?..." I inquired.

"How did he get here, there's no way a being that un-advanced could've traveled between dimensions. Furthermore why was it hunting you?"

He said.

"What do you mean why was it 'hunting' us?"

I restated, he looked me, putting his hand on my shoulder,

"Dipper, a Terenthian never attacks without a great amount of motivation to do so." He answered.

"Sooo..." I started,

"So it would have to believe that you are some kind of a threat to it. But why?"

Pacifica stood up,

"Well, this has been really horrifying and interesting and all, but maybe we should go home, get some sleep and talk about this more tomorrow, I'm rather tired." She said,

"Well, it is 2:16 AM, so I'd imagine you would be." Ford said.

He contemplated it for a second,

"Well before we go, you should probably take these." He handed me a lighter and small spray canister.

"This can is full of a chemical mixture that is extremely lethal to these beasts, just hold the lighter and front of the nozzle and spray."

I looked at it,

"But why are you giving me this?"

I asked, he glanced in the direction that the creature had gone,

"That thing isn't done with you, like I said it doesn't hunt without a purpose, and until its gone, that thing will always be watching you waiting for the perfect moment to dispose of you." He said, he then looked back to me, "Don't give it that chance Dipper, both yours and this young ladies life are now under your care, so be careful. Also, fire without that chemical is useless against it, if you ever run out, come to me immediately."

"Yes great uncle Ford." I said,

"Ok then... lets head back." He stated, and thus, we were on our way.

Within about 13 minutes we'd found our way back to the shack.

We said goodnight and headed off to bed, I went to the attic, Pacifica slept in Soos's brake room, and Ford slipped into the basement. As I entered the room both me and my sister shared, I saw Mabel sleeping with waddles lying atop her. I strolled over to my bed collapsing down onto it.

As I hit the covers I heard a crackling noise, similar to that of paper being crushed, and sure enough, as I lifted my covers I saw a note rolled up like a scroll. I picked it up, examining the outside of it. The paper looked fairly aged, felt a bit waxy, and was covered in a coat of some kind of thick black dust particles. I proceeded to unroll it, and as I did something fell out. Speedily, whatever it was rolled across the floor, I quietly rushed over, picking up the object.

It was cylindrical chunk of metal with a hole down the center, almost like an elongated bracelet. I picked it up off the ground, spinning it round in my hands, looking over every detail. Sketched patterns of lines coursing throughout the thing began to glow. A beam of light shot out from it landing directly between my eye's on the bridge of my nose.

"Scanning." An automated voice said, the beam flashing on and off occasionally. It did this about seven times before stating,

"Scan complete... processing adjustments for user."

The metallic item them began to morph and mold into something of a much lighter material. When it finished, the item was much smaller and resembled a watch. What was I supposed to use this for? I looked over more but then I remembered the note. I rushed back over to my bed, but before I could grab the note, I was startled by sound of Mabel shifting in her sleep. A reminder that I was not alone in this room. So I tried to quiet down, and I picked up the note.

"Dear Mr Pines, the following item within this note is a disguise matrix, it is a gift of which I give to you. I've found little use of it, but I have hopes that you may be able to utilize it in some manner." As I read through it, there was also a list of notes describing how to use it. I just skimmed over it, not really getting a clear idea of what it was or how to use it. I decided to try it on, sliding it onto my arm I began to fiddle with the controls. Eventually after a little while of playing around with it, a holographic display popped up, on it was a list of names and faces. What was I supposed to do with this thing? I tapped a name linked with a face, and I felt as if something had changed, I felt... taller. I walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, that was not my face!

A disguise matrix, that's what the note had called it. I could disguise myself as anyone, heck there was even an option for myself, kinda creepy to think somebody would've just been walking around pretending to be me. I continued flipping through the menu, until I came to an option that read "custom" I selected it and a display full of sliders appeared. In the mirror I just saw my generic self, but when I touched a slider my eye's changed to a purple color. It was like a character customizer, for real life. I just began brainstorming the possibilities, what amazing things I could pull off with this thing.

"Jonathan's" pov:

I felt a small buzzing on my wrist shortly followed by a beeping noise. I checked the crudely made contraption I'd practically thrown together and designed to look like a watch. There was a small dot broadcasting from the general area of the shack, he got the package.

"What do you know, my job just got a lot easier."

Odvw qdph vwduwv zlwk d F

 **Please review**


	16. Chapter 15: Its All Downhill From Here

**_So like get this, in writing longer chapters it doesn't only take a greater amount of time to write, but also to think ponder what's going to occur next, crazy right? Anyways I had alot on my mindcthis week and alot to do which is basically my main excuse for why this took so long, but regardless I hope you enjoy it._**

"Dipper's" pov:

I awoke, and had absolutely no desire to get up, I just wanted to stay here in bed forever.  
I was tired, the lack of sleep due to the events of the previous night had no doubt taken a toll on me. What's worse, was the constant feeling of pain in my facial region, I drowsily opened my eye's to observe my surroundings only to find my sister poking my face,  
"You up yet bro?" She said, a bit of frustration in her voice. I began to fake snore in the hopes she'd go away, it didn't work as she began to poke my face even more furiously than before.  
"Mabel leave me alone please." I said in a drowsy manner,  
"Come on bro bro get up! Today is the big day!" I sat up and looked at her questioningly. large purple bags hung from my eye's,  
"Big day? What do you mean big day? Is it our birthday? Did I sleep an entire two days?" I asked, a bit of paranoia evident in my voice.  
"No ya big dumb dumb, Pacifica goes home today, MY TORMENT WILL FINALLY END!" She said, over-dramatizing that last part,  
"Uh, I hate to break it to you Mabel, but she's staying three days not two."

She opened her mouth but nothing came out, her mouth just stood agape as if she were holding back an argument.  
"Sooooo are you gonna say something or are you just gonna stand there with your thumb up your butt?"  
She slammed her mouth shut and slowly walked backwards out of the room. I sighed, got up and got dressed.  
I made my way out of the room, almost falling over in the process, a large amount of caffeine would no doubt do me some good.  
As I walked into the kitchen I saw Pacifica and gruncle Stanley sitting at the table arguing about something I was no doubt to tired to care about.  
The moment they realized I had entered the room they immediately quit their feud, Stan had a devious smile on his face, Pacifica on the other hand had a worried expression slapped onto her face.  
"I swear to God I had nothing to do with this." She spat out, a hint of fear marred her voice.  
"What do you mean? What's going on?"I inquired,  
"Well you see it turns out the town of Gravity Falls has a new, cough cough, power couple, cough cough." the smile plastered to his never faded.

"Uh oh... I don't like where this is going." I said.  
"BOOM! You two are celebrities! So it turns out I was right about you being in love then huh!" He said handing me this mornings paper.  
The front pages picture was that of me and Pacifica shopping at the mall, what was worse was what the paper said,  
"How? How on earth had Toby known that she was staying at the shack? There's no way he or his publisher's could have known unless... unless..."  
I turned to Stan,  
"You didn't tell them about this did you stan?" I asked,  
"What? no, why would I run up to the press screaming, HEY my nephew has a girlfriend!."  
"Because you'd try make some profit in the process of doing so?" I said.  
"Well when you put it that way... I mean, ahem... no I didn't and wouldn't tell them about, this." he said.

"Well then how?..." I was interupted by the sound of the doorbell. Whomever was at the door didn't just ring the bell though, they spammed it like there was no tomorrow.

Mabel rushed into the kitchen running passed us, and practically flying towards the door,

"I'll get it!" she said. At that stan almost jumped out of his seat,

"No Mabel! Dipper will get it."

"What why?" She asked, I swore I heard a pinch of anger resonating in her voice.

"Because the last time you opened the front door for someone, you sent a 97 year old man to the hospital." He said,

"When did that happen?" I asked,

"Yesterday while you were on your honeymoon, now quit stalling and answer the door!" He shouted.

I shut my mouth and headed to the door, but once I'd opened it a wave of horror rushed through me sending chills down my spine. It was officer Blubs accompanied by Durland, and the expressions on their faces weren't exactly what I'd call euphoric.

"Pines, we're here to pick up Mrs Northwest." He said,I hesitated before answering,

"Uh... what makes you think she'd be here?" I asked.

"Well first off we saw you two running away from us twice yesterday," Blubs replied,

"And there's the addition of the front page on this mornings paper." Finished Durland.

"Look kid." The officer began,

"Our business here has little to nothing to do with you, unless you kidnapped her of course."

"No sir" I said,

"Well then, we'll just take mrs Northwest and be on our way."

"But!" I began to protest, before Mabel came out of nowhere shoving me out of the doorway taking my place in front of officers.

"Why hello sirs's or sirs's's... Dipper what's the plural form of sirs?" Mabel asked,

"Mabel, first off sirs is the plural form of sir, and seco..." she then cut me off again,

"Anyways gentlemen, sirs, whatever you want me to call you! She's in the kitchen." She said,

"Mabel!" I shouted, Blubs tipped his hat saying thanks as he and his assistant entered the shack and walked to the kitchen. I crawled back onto my feet, and watched from the doorway. At first it seemed like Pacifica was gonna make a run for it, but after a bit of dialogue I couldn't make out was exchanged her expression fell, and she followed the officers to the door. I stepped out of the way,on her way out she gave me a quick, a sad expression firmly planted on her face. Mabel, she had to be behind this, she had said Pacifica would be leaving today, maybe this is what she meant.

"Mabel!" I shouted, she ran to face me,

"Sup broseph?"she asked,

"You did this didn't you?" I said. She didn't respond immediately, she stood there looking at the ground sheepishly,

"Well why do you care? She's just a spoiled blonde brat, you yourself said and I quote, 'she's the worst'" she replied,

"Mabel... answer the question." I demanded,

"Yes."

"Why?" She took a step backwards.

"Because we have three days of summer left, and I wanted to spend those days with my brother doing things like fighting monster's and pixel men, like we've been doing. But then Pacifica showed up and that alone ticked me off, but when you started spending time with her I began to fear that's all you going to be doing." She said,

"And so you went to Toby, had him take a pic, fake a story, and you just hoped that once you pushed the boulder, that it would continue to roll down hill." I finished. She gave me a funny look,

"What does a boulder have to do with this?" She asked,

"Its an expression Mabel. Oh yeah and hears some food for thought, why the heck would I want to spend any time with the one person who completely blew any chances I had of spending any time with like, the one friend I'd made this summer? Huh?" I said in response.

She looked a bit hurt but quite frankly I didn't care,

"Dipper." She called out, but I ignored her and just stormed out of the room.

"Could this day get any worse?" I muttered under my breath, and as if on cue I caught ear to a conversation originating from the shop.

It was Wendy and that Jonathan guy of whom I'd already affirmed was not trustworthy.

"So after my shift is over you wanna maybe hangout,or something." Wendy said,

"Well what did you have in mind?" He asked.

My focus was broken by the sound of hypocritical advice coming from behind me,

"You know, its rude to listen into other people's conversations." Gruncle Stanley said, I wa startled at first but quickly recovered and came up with a come back,

"Says the man who's been recording almost every conversation he's had on a small tape recorder hidden in the left inside pocket of his jacket."

"Fair point." He said, and he walked off. I returned to my listening position hoping I hadn't missed anything important,

"Sure, I don't see why not." Jonathan said, and already I began to fear the worst. If he was going to be alone with Wendy that could only spell out a recipe for disaster. Granted I didn't really know the guy, but I had a gut, and from the moment I'd met him it was telling me something was off, and I'm going to find out what.

I went up to my room waiting for Wendy's shift to end in the hopes I'd be able to keep an eye on them while they were doing... whatever they were going to do. As time passed my mind shifted from that situation to the bigger elephant in the room, because as it was there was no way I was going to be able to see Pacifica, undoubtedly her parents had read the papers, and before I hadn't exactly been on good terms with them either. It was hopeless, most I could probably do was sneak her out the house, but how was I going to do that. The day sped by, Mabel kept her distance from me probably in an attempt to guilt trip me, and gruncle Stan spent the morning ripping off tourists and occasionally asking Soos to come fix something. But as the afternoon hit the doorbell once again rang, I got off my bed and headed downstairs to see who it was, only to find my gruncle closing the door behind him. He flipped to the envelopes until he came to a rather odd one, it was pure gold and smelt so strongly of roses anyone would practically gag once the scent entered their nostrils. He opened the envelope carefully, and read under his breath the card that was inside.

"What is it?" I asked,

"Its an un-invitation." He said,

"What does that mean?" I inquired,

"The Northwest family is re-celebrating the party they had three weeks back due to how much of a disaster it had turned out to be, and the purpose of the letter is to make the common folk aware they are not invited."

That was when inspiration struck me,"So when is this party" I asked.

"Tomorrow night. Why?" He asked, but I was already up the stairs by then.

I grabbed the odd device that had been lying in the note, ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I was going to create a disguise for myself, and because I knew Mabel would no doubt try to stop me I couldn't let anybody know what I was doing.


	17. Chapter 16: The Tale of Two Ciphers

**_So this chapter's been a long time coming, I'm kind of surprised that I've finally gotten to it. With that said however this chapter raises alot of questions, most of which will not be explained in this story as its kinda just extra lore and technical stuff. Also side note I recieved a revew from a guest and to him I wanted to say thank you, I have to do it in a public way due to the fact he does not have an account but I just wanted to say it means alot to me that someone would think that of my writing so thank you. Now onwards aoshima!_**

758 years ago

World: Terenthis

Location: The Basement

" Pov:

My brother sat, surrounded by the symbol he'd shaped with his own blood, staring up at the portal as it activated. It took me by surprise for no one had touched the control panel, and yet there it was, winding into motion. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Its beautiful sleek design was only countered by its now spinning and red glowing center, at any moment I felt as if something would step forth from the portal, and something did. Out from center came a being 20 to 30 feet in height, it had an aura of darkness and pain enrapturing it, and its motions were that of a ghost. Any facial features were covered by the black smoke pouring from its skin, all except a bright yellow eye planted in the center of its forehead. The ethereal being confronted my brother, and for the first time in years I heard my brother utter actual intelligible words,

"Kill me." He whimpered, his voice quiet rasp.

The creature leaned closer to my brother's ear, and with a voice more wretched than hell itself it said,

"No" and at that it was as if the world itself had simply stopped being. The gravity gave way, and the blood surrounding my twin formed droplets and slowly floated upward in the air. Forth stepped two more beings of the same kind, slightly shorter and more frail in appearance. The two began moan and hum as if they were of a demonic quire, and four more stepped from the portal to join them. The blood stopped rising, instead it began to orbit them creating a whirling cloud of red liquid. The six singing slowly disintegrated as if they were made of black dust, and joined the tempest of blood forming a black and scarlet twister. I had no idea what was going on, no grasp on the situation, but I had to get Billy out of that thing. Thus I took a few steps back, and then I broke into a full on sprint, and as I hit the cloud it was as if I'd hit a spinning titanium wall, thus I was knocked like a ragdoll to the side.

I crawled to my feet and ran to the next best thing, shut down the portal. Entering the room, I scanned my surroundings looking for the emergency shutdown switch and upon finding I slammed into the off position... Nothing happened. I traced the cables connected to the panel and found one that was severed, I grabbed it which was as I quickly discovered a mistake. Bolts and sparks of electricity bolted up my arms in sensation so jarring it knocked me back. I sat there, sprawled out upon the floor and the world faded to black...

"HELLO. HELLO? ANYBODY THERE? HELLO? HELLO? HELLO? HELLO." I heard the ever familiar voice call. I sat up but the voice belonged to one whom had that of a face unfamiliar to me, if you could call it a face, the entire being was that of geometry with an eye to its center.

"HEY LOOK WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEAD! LONG TIME NO SEE BRO BRO!" He said, and at that last statement I could place the voice,

"Billy?" I asked.

"YOU BET YOU SOCKS OH BROTHER OF MINE, THOUGH YOU SHOULD PROBABLY JUST CALL ME BILL AS HAVING THE Y AT THE END I FEEL IS SIMPLY AN UNNECESSARY WASTE OF TIME, USED TO DRAW OUT THE NAME AN EXTRA SYLLABLE YOU UNDERSTAND." he said.

"Wait, long time no see? How long was I out?" I asked,

"OH ABOUT FIVE MINUTES, BUT CURRENTLY I'M IN A STATE BY WHICH I EXIST OUTSIDE OF THE COMMONLY KNOWN WALLS OF SPACE AND TIME, SO TECHNICALLY FOR ME ITS BEEN ABOUT... 17-18 MILLENNIUM." He said.

"Wait, what? Actually you know what forget that, what the hell happened to you?" I questioned,

"YOU MEAN AS TO WHY I'VE TAKEN THE FORM OF A TRIANGULAR BEING?" He asked,

"Yeah that, and what exactly was with well... the rest of whatever happened about 5 minutes ago?"

"WELL TECHNICALLY I CAN TAKE THE FORM OF WHATEVER I LIKE, I'VE SIMPLY CHOSEN THIS FORM BECAUSE OF WHAT IT REPRESENTS. IN TERMS OF THE EVENTS THAT UNFOLDED THE SHORT VERSION IS THOSE CREATURES RESIDE IN A PLACE CALLED THE NIGHTMARE REALM, AND AS IT TURNS OUT THEIR PLACE ISN'T EXACTLY THE MOST ENJOYABLE OF PLACES TO BE, SO WHEN THEY SAW I WAS BUILDING AN INTER DIMENSIONAL PORTAL THEY FIGURED I COULD HELP THEM BREAK OUT. THE PROBLEM WAS THEY TRIED TO GIVE ME KNOWLEDGE BEYOND ANY PHYSICAL UNDERSTANDING SO THAT THE PROCESS WOULD SPEED UP AND I COULD UTILIZE TOOLS FROM THE SPIRITUAL REALM THAT THEY MIGHT CROSSOVER. WELL THE KNOWLEDGE THEY GAVE ME WAS MORE THAN ANY PHYSICAL BEING COULD HANDLE AND IT DROVE ME TO PURE INSANITY." he took a deep breath.

"Well that would explain the insanity that's been the past few years of my life." He then continued,

"ANYWAYS WITH THAT SAID, I WOULD BE USELESS TO THEM MENTALLY ILL SO THEY DECIDED TO DRAG ME INTO THE MINDSCAPE, IN WHICH I COULD HELP YOU IN FINISHING MY WORK." He said.

"I thought it was finished?" I said

"FOR THE PHYSICAL WORLD YES, BUT NOT FOR THE SPIRITUAL."

"So what are your friends all in hell or something?"

"NOT REALLY... ANYWAYS BASICALLY THE PAST FEW THOUSAND YEARS I'VE SPENT LEARNING HOW MAINTAIN CONTROL OVER THE MINDSCAPE AND WATCH THE WORLD AROUND ME, I HAVE ACCESS TO A POOL OF KNOWLEDGE SO GRAND I'M PRACTICALLY OMNISCIENT. HECK I KNOW ABOUT 20000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 OF THE POSSIBLE FUTURES THAT MAY OCCUR WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES." He said.

"Wait if its not finished, how did they get through in the first pla..." he cut me off,

"OK I KNOW YOU HAVE A CRAP TON OF QUESTIONS TO ASK ME, HECK YOU'VE GOT 19 BREWING IN YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW."

"How did you know tha..." he interupted again,

"NOT IMPORTANT, SO ARE YOU GONNA HELP ME FINISH THIS DAMN THING OR DO I HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE WHO WILL?" He inquired.

I thought a moment,

"I will, I'm just a bit flustered." I said,

"I'LL EXPLAIN AS TIME PROGRESSES, AFTER ALL THIS IS GONNA TAKE A FEW YEARS."

Present day

World: earth

Location: Mystery Shack

"Dipper's" pov:

I left the bathroom prepared, granted it'd taken quite a while, coming up with a name, backstory, and projection that looked proportionately correct, but it was worth it. I looked at the time, it was 6:21, not only had I been in that bathroom for about 3 hours, but wendy got off of work around 4:00. Who knew where Wendy and that guy had gone, who would know something like that? I heard whistling down the hall, and as I raced down the stairs I was greeted by Soos,

"Oh hey Dipper, how's it hanging?" He asked,

"Great, fantastic, now do you know where Wendy and that john guy went?" I asked. He scratched his chin and squinted as if to recall something,

"I believe I heard something about them going to the canyon, why do you ask?" But I was gone before I could answer. He shrugged,

"I guess some knowledge is to great to be bestown upon even the greatest of men." He said.

Gruncle stan called out from somewhere in the house to him,

"Soos!The portable toilets are clogged again!" And with that he turned to do his duties, whilst I ran into the sunset, rushing to the canyons.

20-8-5-19-5 3-9-16-8-5-18-19 1-18-5 2-15-20-8 12-9-1-18-19 2-21-20 23-8-9-3-8 9-19 20-8-5 23-15-18-19-20? 20-8-5 15-14-5 23-8-15 3-1-13-5 19-5-3-15-14-4? 15-18 20-8-5 15-14-5 20-8-1-20 23-5-14-20 6-9-18-19-20?

 _ **pleas review**_


	18. Chapter 17: Stalker

_**Aaaand I'm back, took longer than desired or expected but whatever.  
To Guests question in reference to Jonathan here is my response,  
Jonathan is a human name given to human beings, and I can assure you Jonathan is not the name of Bill's brother.  
Furthermore in the coming chapter's you will begin to learn much more about ", as a matter of fact I can tell you "'s name is Yatanok,  
something that was clarified in a previous chapter. As a fun tidbit I can also tell you that on Terenthis, Yatanok means, Tidy one.  
In terms of chapter 17 being short, yes, yes it is, and this chapter may be as well, its simply finding the time motivation to... ahem, "write".  
Often times with me motivation to do something comes at moment when I don't need it, and disappears when I sit down to do said task.  
This does not mean I don't enjoy doing it, simply that its harder to do.**_

"Dipper's" pov:

I ran through the forest, I knew a decent portion of time had already come to pass, but there was a chance something could still happen. If that guy represented any form of a threat to Wendy, or anyone else for that matter, I'd need to do everything within my power to make sure that I was prepared. Then again, there was a small minuscule chance that he'd already killed her, or worse... No, I needed to get my head out of gutter, Wendy was fine, and that guy/thing... whoever or whatever he was hadn't done anything bad yet, yet...

Eventually I arrived at a vast clearing, a large open peace of land ending just before the environment cascaded downward into the chasm that was the canyon. As I scanned the area I saw a road, no doubt leading to civilization, and marked with fresh car tracks.  
Upon further surveillance, at the tip of canyon I saw a car and two people sitting at the edge with their legs dangling over the precipice, more than likely Johnathan and Wendy. I retreated back to the tree line, pulling out a set of binoculars, a sudden thought hit my mind  
this is kinda creepy but its for the best, better to be safe than sorry.

1 hour later...

It looked like they were just talking... this couldn't possibly all they'd been planning to do right? Seriously who just talks for that long a period of time? Nothing was happening, and I was beginning to get tired, it'd probably be best to head back, but if I did something might happen, heck maybe He knew I was watching them and was just waiting for me to leave. On the other hand I may just be acting paranoid,  
naaah I just need to be careful and watchful. I could use some motion in my life right about now, I mean just standing around with binoculars for an elongated is boring, and perhaps climbing a tree would offer a better angle.

So carefully I began to climb the tree I'd been standing behind, trying to ignore the short bursts if pain I felt by grasping branches covered in pine needles. The tree was massive in both height and width, to add to that the branches were dense I could just barely see anything through them which is when I began to question whether or not this was actually a good idea. But unfortunately I was not given enough time to reconsider, as the moment I placed my weight upon one more branch it snapped. My hands ripped free from the branches above and I fell.

Thankfully I had the branches to somewhat break my fall, that however did not change the fact I'd been scaling a pine covered in pines, (no pun intended) and as I fell beaten and bashed by the branches, but also scratched and scraped by the pines. Eventually I broke through the last layer of branches, and after falling just four feet below that, I hit the ground with a thud. My vision was kind of blurry, and the world around me spun. Everything in and on my body was in pain, I felt as if someone had tossed me through a paper shredder. But then it all got worse.  
"Dipper? Are you ok? And what are you doing here?" Asked the all to familiar voice. Wendy was crouching down next to me a concerned and confused look written upon her face. I sat up the world still spinning like a top, and my vision not quite clear yet,  
"I'm not gonna lie, I could be better." I said. Sitting up I examined myself for any serious injuries I may have sustained during the, other than a bruise, and a bunch of cuts none of which drew any blood, I was fine.

"Ok, but what are you doing here?" She asked, I could see Jonathan just over her shoulder standing about a meter or so away. I got nervous, what was I going yo tell her? How was I going to get out of this?  
"Oh I was just... doing my typical monster hunting! Yeah thats... yeah..." maybe that last part sounded to suspicious, or maybe she knew me all to well. Whichever was the case, her face gave an expression that told me she wasn't buying it,  
"Dipper be honest, were you spying on us?" She inquired again,  
"No..." I barely managed to squeak out. Her facial expression didn't change, it just sat at that 'oh yeah ssssuuuurrrreee' type look.  
"Dipper are you doing this because you still have a crush on me?" She said, my face fell to one of terror, she didn't honestly believe that did she?  
"What no! Of course not! I would never dream of!... I mean, I wouldn't!" I stuttered tripping over my speech like there was no tomorrow. But I was interrupted, not by the sounds of disapproval or chastising words, but by laughter,  
"Dipper I was just messing with ya, don't take everything so seriously." She said, enrolled in laughter, I looked over to Jonathan who was chuckling himself, when his gaze locked with mine his chuckling shifted to a cheesy smirk and he shrugged. Eventually the laughter stopped and her face meshed into a pleasant smile,

"So would you mind if me and Jonathan joined you?" And that raised a few alarms in my head, first off I had no idea what monster or creature I was going to choose of which would make the most logical sense for me to go after, secondly I didn't really want to do anything with mr green eye's over there. I seriously just noticed how freekishly green his eye's were, his gaze was strangely hypnotic, but in the sense that his eye's unnaturally bright like neon, and not in the mind control type sense. I had to improvise and fast,  
"Oh I'd love to but... I was just wrapping up and coincidentally this just so happened to be my last spot to check, and hey what do you know it wasn't here, I guess that spook I was looking for isn't real." Her face fell to one of slight disappointment,  
"Well maybe we could just look for something else?" She asked, I tensed up, if I said no I'd need to have a legitimate answer as to why not, If I said yes I'd need to find something to hunt for. Another possibility is that Johnathan could try to take my journal while we were in the woods, if that's what he was after, or maybe I was just being paranoid again who knows.  
I decided to go with that first option,  
"Oh I'd love to but... Stan would prefer that I be home, as its getting kinda late." I said, maybe my voice was to shaky, maybe I didn't sound convincing enough... ok I was being paranoid.

"Dude its 8:30." Johnathan piped in,  
"I'm 12, and I have an early curfew!" I spat out, well that wasn't actually a lie,  
though I doubt Grunkle Stan would freak out if I was gone an hour or so later than usual.  
Now that I thought about it however that thing might still be out there, and Ford would more than likely come to check up on me if I wasn't home soon.  
"Well technically, age hasn't stopped you before." Wendy said, and there she had a point, I'd broken into Stan's room, driven a golf cart on open roads,  
and broken into a gas station, but then again there was still the matter of that monster... decisions decisions.

"You know what, I'm exhausted and tired, I think I'll just call it a night." I said,  
"Ok suit yourself." Wendy said, she stood up lending me a hand, I took it and she pulled me to my feet.  
"Hey maybe we could do something tomorrow?" Jonathan inquired, a small smile upon his face.  
Though his smile was slightly calming in a sense, I wasn't about to let my guard down, I still didn't trust him even though he did have a slightly warming presence... it was odd to say the least.  
"I'm sorry I've got a full plate tomorrow, there's a party I'm attending, and another one I have to plan and set up for.  
Wish I could but what can you do." I replied, He shrugged,  
"I understand, see ya later." and so I began to make my way back sighing in relief, I'd dodged a bullet there but that's when it hit me,  
why would Jonathan have any interest in spending time with me?


	19. Chapter 18: Just a Dream?

**_Holy crap the new episode! Holy crap! I can't even, words not working for mouth. Ok anyways, as you've no doubt noticed this chapter has come out alot faster than the past few, wich is thanks to inspiration, motivation, and time. So woooh yeah. Big chapter coming up, cannot wait to write (lol) the next one. Hopefully I'll be able to speed demon that one out to._**

"Dipper's" pov:

I awoke from my rest, I was in the attic which had been made mine and my sister's room. It was still dark out, so my best guess was that it was about 2 am. I tossed my gaze to the other side of the room, only to find my eye's locked upon an empty bed. Mabel was not one to wander around at night, and though I was still rather upset with her I was a bit concerned. As such, I arose from my bed and exited the room.

"Hello?" I called out, but no response came. It was eerily quiet, the only noise coming from that of an opened window. That window was the one in Soos's break room.

"Hello?" I called out once more, but yet no response was given. The door creaked open as if pushed by the wind. Thus I approached it, weary of what may lye on the other side. I entered the room, and as I did I saw a small candle-lit lamp sitting in the center of the room. Gruncle Ford was no where in sight, working late perhaps as he would normally be sleeping on the couch. I walked over picking it off the floor and lighting the candle with the lighter I'd been given. I scanned the room, as the light now illuminated details previously unseen. Covering one of the walls was a large curtain, it was brown in color and appeared to be fairly thick. I lightly tugged at it, and it pulled loose. On the wall sitting before me was a large piece of tattered paper, on which was painted the Cipher wheel, yet another reminder of how little I actually knew of my opponent. But that was not all, needles pinned red strings linking images to the symbols surrounding Bill, a photo of Stan was linked to the fez, a photo of Mabel to a shooting star, and I to a pine tree, so on and so forth for the others. Except something was different, the demon's eye was crossed off by red ink, and so were my eye's, and so was the tree.

The photo of myself had a note attached to it, and thus I pulled it loose, reading it allowed.

"The boy knows more then he needs, he is digging his nose into matters he shouldn't, and presents a massive threat. When the moment arrives, remove him from the picture and thus my brother's work shall not be fulfilled, and if nothing else keep him away from that rift." Somebody was planning to be-rid of me? But why? And who? I heard the door creek open behind me, I spun on my heels keeping the light in front of me. It was only Ford,

"Dipper? What are you doing here? And why are you up so late?" He asked,

"That's not important right now I need you to see this!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, now what is it you wish to show me?" I noticed as he said that he closed the door behind him and entered. I lifted up the candle to illuminate the wheel,

"This." I said. He walked over and stroked his chin,

"What is it?" He inquired,

"I've no idea, maybe its like a hit list or something, I mean there is a note about... 'ahem' getting rid of me." I replied. He seemed to consider that thought, which is when I noticed something else his eye's were a bright green which is when it hit me, doesn't Ford have brown eye's?

"Uh gruncle.. I think there's something up with your eyes." I said in a slightly nervous tone,

He gave me a curious look before bringing gaze before a mirror,

"Oh I see, its probably just the moonlight."

"Are you sure?" I asked,

"Absolutely, here I'll show you." He walked towards the window and slowly closed it, he then pulled the shades closed. The entire room, aside from my dim candle, was now coated in a thick and ever present darkness. My uncle was nowhere in sight,

"Hello? You still there?" I called out, but no response came. I slowly walked backwards, only to find something large, heavy, and metallic collide with the back of my head. Then everything faded to black...

"MORNING BRO BRO!" Came the jolting shout.

I yelped pouncing out of bed covered in sweat, what just happened, what was going on?

"Just one more day until our 13th birthday! And do you know what that means? It means, its planning time!" Mabel shouted, her voice filled with the excitement. Just before I could say anything, my gruncle Stan piped his voice into the conversation,

"Yeah soos just finished making all the invitations, and Johny just finished cleaning the yard, all we need to do now is plan the activities, decorate, and then put up these fliers around town." He said,

"Mr Pines." Jonathan began,

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with all the severed rotting limbs strewn about the yard?" He inquired,

"Uh... those are all fake." Stan leaned closer to Mabel and whispered,

"I thought we cleaned that up?" She shrugged.

I took note of the fact that they weren't the only ones in here, so were Wendy and Soos.

"Wait, why is everyone in our room now?" I asked, and it was Stan who responded,

"Because Mabel was afraid you'd still be pissed over what happened yesterday and so she wanted back up in case you started an argument." He said.

"Oh" was really all I could and all I needed to say.

I then remembered the Northwest's party, which just so happened to be tonight,

"This isn't gonna take all day is it?" I asked,

"Yes it is actually, why? You got a hot date?" My great uncle inquired,

"Something like that." I said. Everyone raised their brows at that statement, with Mabel being the first to shrug it off,

"Well your dates gonna have to be moved over to another date, because there is no way you leaving me to do this on my own!"

"Well I hate to break it to you Mabel, but a 'later date' would have to be next year." Wendy said.

Mabel gave her quick glance, an irritated expression smeared across her face, and then turned back to me,

"So if you guys have already gotten all that stuff done, what time is it?" I said,

"Oh its 7:52, we've just been up since 6:00 this morning."

"And Ford?"

"He's also been helping, he made a self illuminating disco ball, a confetti machine, stuff like that." Mabel replied.

"Where was everyone last night then?" I inquired,

"Sleeping." She said, so I'd just been dreaming? At this point it didn't matter I supposed, I had a long day ahead of me and so I might as well get ready.

"Well if you don't mind I'd like some privacy as I get ready for the day."

"Ok dude we'll be waiting for you outside." Soos said, as he motioned everyone to follow him out the door.

Ok, time to get to work. There was no way I was getting into that party without an invitation, fortunately I had an idea of what they looked like last time when I went to deal with their ghost problem. Even more fortunately the girls had never actually given them to the butler upon entering the mansion, meaning Mabel had them hidden somewhere under the bed. After a short bit of digging I found them, I pulled one out and set it on my bed. Ok now for my attire, I had that suit she'd given me awhile ago but her parents might recognize it... nah, I do suppose one minor change would be appropriate, the tie. I decided instead of using that black bow tie, I'd use a red tie as that tended to represent a state of authority. Again lucky for me I'd been prepared, I just took one of Stan's tie's and boosh an outfit, all I needed now was the disguise thingy... Which of course I'd mindlessly set on the kitchen table last night before going to bed. Here's to hoping Soos was right about them being outside. I snuck downstairs, my eye's darting from place to place hoping I might avoid the gaze of my colleague's, only to walk directly into Ford. He grunted momentarily in surprise but quickly recovered with a smile set upon his face,

"Oh hey there Dipper, what's with the suit and tie?" He asked,

"Oh I have a uh..." I cleared my throat,

"Just going to hang out with a friend." I finished.

He nodded understandingly,

"I see, well Dipper I won't hold you long, but there's actually something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What is it?" I said cautiously, taking a small step back. He took a deep breath,

"You know I've been thinking, and looking through my journal, reading through some of the additions you've made." I let out a slight sigh of relief, as apparently this wasn't in reference to last night, if last night even happened.

"Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that." I said honestly,

"Well Dipper as I said I've been thinking and, I'd like you to stay in gravity falls with me, for more than just the summer. With all the creatures you've Battled, the incident with the infinite dye last week, and the quite interesting additions you've made to my journal, I'd say your more than qualified to stay and help me with my work. Besides when I pass on I'll need another to take my place." I was stunned, I didn't know what to say or what to do. If I stayed with Ford, not only would I be able to learn from and be with the man I admired most, but I also wouldn't have to say goodbye to my best friend. But then there was Mabel, I mean... I was mad at her but she was my sister I couldn't just abandon her.

"Let me think about it." He knelt down and pug his hand on my shoulder,

"Just know I won't be hurt if you say no." He said, I gave him an honest smile,

"Thank you." I said. After that I left the living room and entered the kitchen. It was still there sitting on the table, I slipped it on, and I was ready.

 _ **pleas review:**_


	20. Chapter 19: To be? or not to be?

**_So it begins. I don't have much to say, so much I won't say, unto the story!_**

"Dipper's" pov:

I'd need a way out of the shack, but with everyone working outside around the building as they prepared for tomorrow's activities, that was probably not going to be the easiest of tasks. After all how was I just supposed to sneak passed them unseen. I peered out the window to see where everyone was, gruncle Stanley was sitting on the porch barking orders at Wendy and Soos, as they were setting up tables. Jonathan was hanging up lights, each of which led to one giant tangled pile of chords. Mabel Candy and Grenda, were all sitting around a desk. On it was a piece of paper, marked with crude drawings of which I could only assume were supposed to be the basic layout for the party. Ford was out there as well, setting up what looked like a decently sized stage. As it appeared they were making progress rather quickly, so quite frankly I didn't see of what use I might've been. There was still the matter of breaking out though. I looked back to John as he positioned each light just in the right position, and then to the pile of chords... Mabels grappling hook! She no doubt had left it in our room. And thus I ran upstairs, once again digging through her stockpile of junk, and then I found it. I slid open the window, looking down to survey my surroundings. No one was paying attention, and better yet was the fact that the window led right to the tiled roof sitting just above porch. I aimed it for the tree directly ahead and pulled the trigger. It flew through air, flying just over the tree I'd been aiming for. It stopped and then began to pull back, returning the rope to the gun. As it did so, it caught hold of a branch and tightly locked in place. I went back into to room through the window and using the remaining rope tied it to the leg of my bed. Then I slid down the length of the rope until I reached its end, and upon one last glance to see if anyone had noticed, I slipped into the forest.

"Mabel's" pov:

"No no no! To the left corduroy to the left! TO THE LEFT! Son of a... aaaagh! HOW ILLITERATE AND THICK HEADED CAN YOU BE!" Stan shouted, he was so angry over something so small, I was kinda worried about him, then again this wasn't abnormal in anyway so I'm probably just over thinking things.

"Hate to break it to ya Stan, but the word illiterate does not apply to this situation." Wendy said, a snooty tone about her.

"Oh yeah? WELL DOES IT HONESTLY LOOK LIKE I GI..." he trailed off. He looked in my direction and then cleared his throat,

"Can you please pay more attention to what your doing." He said, refocusing upon the task at hand. After awhile of just standing there he quickly checked his watch, then sighing and gave me his full attention,

"Something you wanna tell me sweety?" He asked, in a calm manner.

"Nope." I said quick and short, all I needed to say.

He chuckled, scratching the back of his head, within a moment a slight look of confusion crossed his face,

"Your brother's taking his sweet time in there, why don't you go check on him." He said,

"Yes sir mr grouchy sir." I said, saluting him just before I went to get Dipper. Upon my grand arrival to the attics entrance I was greeted by a closed door,

"Hey dipstick, you ready yet?" I inquired, but I received no response.

"Helloooooo? Sir Dippingsauce? lamb boy? Dipper seriously, what're you doing in there?" Still no response. I burst through the doorway, only to find an open window with my grappling gun crudely tied to the leg of his bed, where could he have gone?

"Dipper's" pov:

After a bit of walking I made my way from the forest to the main road. Eventually I'd made my way into town, if my thought process was correct, via walking I'd arrive at the mansion a full half hour before the party began. I suppose entrance time should've been something I'd considered, were rich people early or fashionably late? Whichever it was it didn't matter at this point, I just had to focus on getting to that mansion. As I walked through town I received one of two things, either strange looks from passersby, or pleasant smiles from the townsfolk. Often times these were accompanied by comments like,

"Hello stranger." Or

"Looking good sir." It was odd but in a way I kind like it. After awhile of walking the time became that of 3:48, I was almost there, just another 20 minutes or so, a full 2 hours before my estimated arrival time. And that was when the thought of Pacifica hit me, I knew why I was doing what I was doing, she was a great friend, but as I thought about it almost felt romantic in a way. I mean granted I didn't think of her like that but, I mean at least I don't think I do, do I? I mean she could be, we could be I just... I. Seriously though, the entire scenario did feel like something out of a love story, a guy disguising himself and sneaking into a party within which he was not invited, girls parents don't like the guy. Heck all we needed now was this to end in suicide and we'd be ripping off Romeo and Juliet. No, even if I did think of her like that, even if I could, heck if I wanted to, I knew she wouldn't. We were just friends, just good friends.

I'd arrived at the manner, it was a lot bigger than I remembered it being, then again it'd been awhile and I hadn't seen much of the house. It was 4:07 and still 2 hours until the party, which gave me plenty of time to think about how I'd get passed the front

gate. Every guest would no doubt be arriving in a limo of some kind, it'd seem a bit peculiar if a well dressed boy just walked in from off the street. Problem was, I couldn't just go and get a nice sleek limo with out an unreasonably large amount of cash, which might I add I do not have. And so I sat there thinking, thinking of a way to break in. Time passed quickly, and after an hour of pacing there was only one solution if which I could come to, make up a backstory, and hitch a ride in.

Thus after yet another prolonged period of time the guests began to arrive. My eye caught to one limo in particular, inside was a small family, a mother, a father, a boy of about 14 years of age, and a girl of about 16. I approached the oncoming vehicle with caution and waved to them,

"May I help you sir?" The father said, stopping the vehicle near me,

"Yes actually, you see I myself have received an invitation to this party. Problem being is my parents have an important business meeting so they dropped me off at the gate, and though I have an invitation the butlers won't let me in. As such I was wondering if I might be able to politely request a ride through the gate if I may be so bold." I said, faking a slightly british accent. He nodded,

"You may, come along now." And with that the door was opened and I had my ride in.

A butler went around opening each door, and as each person left the vehicle requested to see our invites, I pulled mine out of my inside pocket and handed it to him. He looked it over and raised his brow,

"Its a bit worn." He said, in a slightly begrudging tone. I tensed up,

"I know, the darn mail man couldn't keep hold of the darn thing and dropped it so many times I'm no longer sure that it is of any value." I said, once again doing the accent only this time in a slightly snooty tone. It felt weird talking like this, as if I was above somebody else, it almost felt demeaning in a way. He handed it back to me,

"Well I can assure you its still of good value, you are free to enter sir." He said. I then entered the home of the Northwest's, and was kinda surprised by what I saw. The place was even fancier than it was the last time I came, they'd even gone so far as to slightly redecorate the place.

So now to attend to the task at hand, finding Pacifica. It took awhile to locate her, sliding and easing my way through the crowd, they'd certainly added to the guest list. Eventually I found her, she was standing next to the fountain, a smile abroad her face. It was odd to see her in such a good mood, I was half expecting to find her sulking around somewhere, I don't know why, its just what I'd been falsely assuming.

I took a deep breath and strolled over to her. She didn't seem to notice my presence, either that or she was ignoring me. I cleared my throat and she turned to me,

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked, her tone not quite as enthusiastic as the look on her face.

"Yes actually." I said, trying to maintain the accent that seemed to be slipping from me.

I tried leaning close to her, but she instinctively backed away.

"What are you doing?" She inquired, a less than amused and disgusted expression set over her.

"I was going to tell you something."

"Sure, that's what you were going to do, well why can't you just tell me like this." She said, suspicion in her tone. Frustration found me, and so my eye's darted quickly back and forth, everyone seemed to be a decent distance away so if I were to speak quietly little to no one would hear.

"Its me Dipper!" I whispered, a sense of unintentional urgency in my voice, she looked unimpressed.

"Really? Is that so?" She said, I pulled opened my suits jacket and slipped out Fords journal,

"And if that's not enough proof for you, I remember spending about two hours in an underground cave with you being chased by worms. Her face morphed from iritance to baffled confusion. After a split second of gawking, momentarily recovering from the initial shock she said,

"But you look so... so... different."

"Well can I explain? Or are you going to chastise me for attempting to kiss you again?" I said. She quickly glanced about the room,

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private." She insisted, I nodded. She then grabbed my wrist and bolted through the party-goers, pushing and shoving her way towards the right most hallway. After a bit of running, we came to a flight of stairs, up we ascended and the running continued. After a while she stopped in front of a small room and entered, letting go of my now tired and stretched out arm in the process.

I followed her in,

"So anyways..." I began, only to be interrupted by her attempting to haul a ladder across the room. I ran over to help, but she set it in place before I could reach her. She began climbing the ladder but stopped and looked back down to me,

"You coming?" She asked,

"Where are you going?" I said. She scaled the rest of the ladder and pushed open a small hatch at the top, I shrugged and followed in her footsteps. Upon reaching the top I found myself in a dusty old attic, chalk full of paintings covered in thick rags.

"You know, I never imagined a place like this to really be of your tastes." I said, she chuckled,

"Its not, but this is." She said as she unlocked and opened a massive window, no doubt 20 feet and height and 35 in length.

"Well are you coming?" she said, realizing I'd been out of it, I snapped back to reality,

"Absolutely." I stated, and with that, we went through the window and onto the roof.

 ** _please review:_**


	21. Chapter 20: Time convicts

_**Yes I know its bone crushingly short, but I forgot to add it into the last chapter and didn't want to just slip it in incase somebodies already read it.**_

Year: 20~7012

Location: Prison

" pov:

I sat at one of the hover tables, eating my daily dose of whatever the hell they'd called this flavorless crap.

I'd been here 179 years, granted not a long period of time, but still longer than I'd like. I'd been sentenced 20,000 years in time prison, meaning by the time they'd let me free more than half my life would be thrown out the door. It was a painful thought. There was some chubby white human sitting next to me, making marks in his food, tracing maps with his fork.

"What's that?" I inquired, his gaze bolted up instantly,

"I..I...Its nothing." He said, stuttering like a buffering signal.

"The smaller portions within the center of your dish appear to be where us prisoners take up residence, though the rest seems unfamiliar, you planning an escape aren't you?"

"Shhhh! Q..q...quiet, you'll get me in trouble!" He whisper shouted,

"A..a...alright yes I'm trying to escape, but s..s...so what? Don't you want to escape this hell hole to? Huh?"

"Of course I do, say your plan wouldn't happen to be of use for two would it?" I asked,

"Pffft, please, of what help could you possibly be to me?" He said,

"Well, I'm rather intelligent, but brawn seems to be more my thing."

"Is that so?" He said, leaning closer,

"Quite so." I said.


	22. Chapter 21: holograms and drugs

Year: 2012

Location: Northwest mansion

"Dipper's" pov:

We climbed to the upper portion of the roof, the point at which the slope declined to a flat surface.

"You know, this place looks a bit different than I remembered it." I said, stating it in a manner which implicated I expected an answer as to why,

"Yeah, about two weeks ago we had a bit of a freak accident." She said,

"But enough about that, what's with you? With your black hair and your sleek brows."

"Sleek brows?" I inquired, she turned red,

"I pay attention to details!" She shot up,

"Ok, ok, don't freak out, just kind of a weird thing to say you know." She seemingly turned even redder,

"Yeah." She muttered. I sighed and than began, telling her about the note, the machine even going as far as to show her how it works.

"That's so cool, and unconventional." She said, her face seeming to glow.

"Yeah, pretty weird."

"You know I wonder if there's more than just you." She said,

"More than just me?" She shook her head,

"Sorry that came out wrong. I meant if there are other people who have access to machines similar to this one, be pretty scary to think somebody potentially dangerous is just walking around in a fake body you know?"

"Yeah, though I doubt it. But there is one small bug with this thing though." I said,

"And what's that." Pacifica asked,

"The machine only affects part of your mouth, anything behind your teeth it cannot create a hologram for." I stated,

"Well why would you want to hide the inside of your mouth in the first place?" She asked, I shrugged,

"Beats me." I said.

She smiled,

"You know what this means right?"

I shrugged,

"I can guess, but ultimately I have no clue as to what your actually thinking."

"We don't have to meet in secret anymore. I mean if you keep posing as this character my parents would be clueless, and we'd be able to hang out without them objecting to it, Though you'd probably want a fake name or something."

"Already got that covered." I stated,

"Well what is it?" she asked,

"Tyrone."

"Wendy's" pov:

The work was done, the party was all set up, the food was cooked, the cake had been ordered, and so I left for the night making my way home. The route through which I took went through some rather scenic fields, and rolling hills. It was a nice walk and the scenery was nice, so I'd no gripe against the walk. As it turned out however I had left a whole hour later than everyone else, primarily because Mabel insisted I help her look for Dipper, only to find out through Ford that he was visiting a friend. And so I made my way home through the field, and over the wooded hills. But then I caught eye to something, there was a figure, curled up with his head sitting between his knee's.

"Jonathan?" I called out, and sure enough my friends head bolted up, he wiped at his eye's and tried to slide something out of my field of view, but I knew what it was.

"Are you ok?" I asked, he cleared his throat and in the process his voice cracked,

"Yeah I'm fine." He said, but I knew that wasn't true. His eye's were red and when he took a breath in you hear the snot being sucked up through his nostrils.

My eye's moved back to the object he was trying to hide,

"Are you drinking vodka?" I said, for a split second his face seemed to fall but immediately fixed itself and contorted back to its bland expression,

"Yes, yes it is." He responded.

I raised a brow,

"If I'm remembering this correctly, you'd need to be 21 in order to drink alcohol, aren't you 16." I said. His expression remained in its dreary form, though his body seemed a bit shaky.

"Yes I'm 16, but my body has some filter in it that causes the alcohol to have no affect on me... sadly." He stated, a slightly more depressed expression settled upon his face.

"Sadly?" I said, in a questioning tone,

"I heard some h... I mean people tend to drink there problems away with this stuff, I figured I'd try it and hope maybe just one time my immune system wouldn't belittle the drug, but it did."he said,

"You know technically you can't drink your problems away, getting drunk will only make you feel good for a short period of time, right." I inquired of him.

He shrugged,

"I know, but any comfort I can get would be worth it." He said,

"Why? What's up?" I asked, taking a seat next to him. He sighed,

"I don't want to talk about it to much, but lets just say some of the mistakes I've made are finally catching up to me. To add to that they threaten to affect every aspect of my life."

"How so?" I wondered, but before he could answer, a beeping sound came at increasing paces from his wrist.

"Oh no!" He said,

"I'm gonna be late!" I looked at him in confusion,

"Wait what? Where are you going?" I asked him. He got up and began to run, but before he got to far away he looked back and shouted,

"I've got a party to get to!" And then he was off. I looked to where he'd been sitting, and the bottle he was hiding, was empty."

 _ **pleas review**_


	23. Chapter 22: Illogical reasoning

**_"Response to guest" No problem, thats one thing thats kind of bugged me about this site, as all the fanfics I've been reading haven't updated in months. Granted I know the people writing them have busy schedules, but so do I. I have school which takes up about 60% of my day, on top of that I have work, and I'm developing a game, and I have drivers ed most nights. And yet I still manage to find enough time to do this and get some sleep in the process. I understand that people have lives outside of writing fictional stories through which other than opinions and experience they recieve little payment for, but typically when you start something I think you should make your best effort to finish it._**

 ** _Anyways this and the next chapter are ones I've been planning to write since august when I started this thing. (I had most of the story thought out by that point.) The only thing up until recently that stumped ne was the ending. I had an Idea for the way with which the story would end, problem was that it wasn't really an ending per say. It would've caused a chain of events forcing me to elongate the story far passed the already possible about 50 chapters mark. I didn't want to stretch the story out any further than needed, and I didn't want to make a sequal especially considering that this is the first story longer than 6 paragraphs I've, ahem, "written" but now thankfully I have a more conclusive ending, so yeah... now on to the story!_**

"Dipper's" pov:

We sat on the rooftop, making small talk, laughing and or giggling at our humorous jabs at each others life styles. And then, for awhile we just sat in quiet, gazing upon the starlit sky in all its splendor.

"I wish things could always be like this." Pacifica said, a smile abroad her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"I mean just you and me you know, up here alone in the quiet, just two friends without a care in the world." She said, leaning over she set her head upon my shoulder, it felt odd, and comforting at the same time.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I stated,

"Do you think we could do this more often?" She asked, a certain sparkle seemed to peek in her eye's as she looked to me. I began to grow nervous, sweat forming on my brow,

"I'd love to, but I can't."

"What do you mean?"she wondered,

"I mean tomorrow's my 13th birthday, and after that I have to go home to my family in California. Mabel and I were only sent here to spend the summer, and as it turns out, summer is just about over." I said.

She looked down, disappointment smothered across her face.

"Oh, I see." She said, she let out a quiet sigh,

"You'll be back next summer though, right?" I didn't know, how could I? For all I knew my parents may not want me coming back here. I didn't respond to her question as I felt like confirming the least desirable outcome only make her feel worse. We sat there in the quiet, gazing upon the sky.

"I wish summer could just go on forever." She said, a bit of sadness in her voice. There wasn't much I could say in response to that, and so we continued to stare up at the sky, hoping something, anything would happen to cause me to stay behind. It was odd really, how this place felt more like home than California, I'd only been here three months and yet here it seemed more suited to me than the place I had called home all my life before. My thoughts trailed away as Pacifica cleared her throat,

"Have you ever stopped to think about what's going after you go home?" She asked me,

"What do you mean?" I inquired in response,

"I mean, to us, to everyone else. I mean... I kind of doubt that things are just going to revert back to the way they used to be. At least in terms of who I am, I'd hope that'd not be the case." She said.

I looked down at legs, sprawled across the roof,

"No not really. Why?" She looked a bit pail as the color seemed to drain from her cheeks. We sat once again in the lack luster quiet,

"We've gotta stop doing this."

"Wha..." she said, a look of worry finding its way to her face,

"We shouldn't just sit in the quiet like this, its almost like we're ignoring one another, besides the quiet drives me crazy." I said,

"Oh... so then what do you wanna talk about then?" I hadn't thought that far ahead, I was just sick of the quiet.

"Uuuh..." was really the only thing that I could get to spill from my lips. And once 'again' it grew quiet,

"Well why don't we do something, and maybe from there we could start a discussion." She stated,

"Like what?" I asked her, which was when she caught me off guard. She leaned in close to my face, and pecked a kiss on my cheek. It was only for a split second, but it was immediately after which my skin flushed only the deepest shade of red. I felt as if I was paralyzed, my muscles were tense and I felt as if I were going to sweat.

"I... I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said, Pacifica quietly giggling to herself.

I made my way through the house, attempting to locate the restroom. I didn't actually have to go, I just needed somewhere private within which I could think. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I didn't want to rush into something I wasn't prepared for either. Truth be told I hadn't really given a second thought to the possibility of her liking me. Besides, we're both 12 years of age, at least in my mind that seemed a little bit young to be considering something as big or demanding as a romantic relationship. Again, I felt as if I wasn't ready to take this anywhere, let alone have the desire to do so. Before this point I had considered her a good friend, a great friend even, but nothing more. Eventually I found the bathroom. But what was I going to tell her? She obviously liked me in 'that' manner, but I couldn't just tell her to shove off, I'd look like some jerky prick. It was then that I noticed, as I entered the bathroom that there was another man present. He was staring at a stop watch, and as I walked through the door he looked up,

"Ah right on schedule." he said. I snapped out of my trance and scanned him, he looked like business man, mid 20's, he wore a dark blue suit with a simple orange tie and purple undershirt.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked the sharply dressed man,

"Why yes I am Mr, Pines." He stated, a simple smile spread across his crisp and sharp looking face, which almost seemed to perfect to be real. Wait did he just call me Mr Pines?

"Actually my na..." he interupted me,

"Spare me your antics and trickery Dipper." He said in a smooth yet demanding tone.

"So who are you exactly?" I asked,

"Lets just say, I take more of an indirect approach with what I do. In terms of my identity, my name is Yatanok." He responded,

"And what do you want with me now?"

"Ah yes, allow me to explain, and for the sake of convenience I hope you don't mind but I'm going to be using parallels as I explain, alright?" He asked me,

"Go nuts man." I said.

"Now, are you familiar with a game entitled chess?" He said,

"Afraid so." I stated in response, I had bigger things to worry about, much more so than anything that came from this ramblers mouth.

"So as you know chess is a game where two players strategically move there pieces crossed the board in the hopes of locking there opponent in a state called checkmate, at which point said opponent would have been apprehended. With that said each piece has some form of strategic advantage, however, there are occasions, rare occasions within which for the greater good of the player they have to sacrifice one of there own pieces for the greater good of the game." He said, I didn't like where this was going.

"These are not easy decisions to come to, as even the most measly of pawns has the potential to reach a queens status, so extra thought has to be put into such moves." He stated, clasping his hands together and looking down upon me, for a moment I swore he'd grown taller.

"Look that's great and all, but I've got a friend and all and I should really be getting back to her." I said, slowly walking backwards, making my way towards the door.

"Ah yes, I understand, wouldn't want to keep the lucky lady waiting, and thus I shall momentarily take my leave." And with that he passed me up, and slid through the bathroom door. That last sentence stuck in my mind,

"Momentarily?" I said allowed, to no one but myself.


	24. Chapter 23: Bigger Problems

**_I had to do it, I just had to complain about how busy and chalk full of crap my life is now! In case you haven't picked up on my subtle hint my life just got a whole lot worse. So basically, don't be surprised if I only update on a weekly or every other week type schedule._**

" pov:

And so I sat, waiting. The ever growing chatter surrounded my being, making it hard to focus. The sounds of snooty laughter, and the stench of oh so high ego's filled the air. It made me wonder as to why I cared for such a people, a people so spineless and desperate in need of help. Yet here I was, their deliverer, preparing to stop their end, to finish the chaos my brother was putting into motion. This was not to say that they, being humanity, were all boneless sacks of crap, certainly there were those of whom I'd grown fond of, via an actual relationship, or simply observation, but moreover that this group was of low standing when compared to others, these petty snobs, absorbed in there pride and self indulgence. People like this were most pitiable indeed. My attention was retaken, as the one of my interest strolled out of the restroom, strolling to his designated placing on the roof. It was sad really, a boy of such greatness, such a wonder and curiosity for the lesser known realities of this life, this boy did not push these things away, but he embraced them. It would be an ending to early for him, but in the grand scheme of things he was a minor casualty. Ultimately now however I faced a minor dilemma, the problem being I needed Dipper to be in an isolated state, and that Northwest girl through a wrench into that clockwork. So ultimately now it was less a question of timing, more a matter of lowering if not completely removing the undesirable factors which would threaten to interfere with my task. But such are the ways of life, that no task be as simple as is desired, but that in due time the hard worker may reap the benefits of his hardships. Thus, if all went well, my life and the lives of others would prosper, and the ever-watching eye would fall, at least that is in which my hopes have been founded. So now was the matter of girl, and how to draw her away from my target.

"Mabel's" pov:

I was lying in my bed, trying to sleep. It was the third night in a row Dipper had been gone late at night, and it bothered me. I didn't know where he was, and so I was afraid, afraid he may never come back, afraid I might not see him again. It seemed like an irrational fear, after all he had come back the past few nights. Yet that thought sat in the back of my head, what if tonight were different, I mean, what if he never came back?... Nah, I was probably just being a big baby about this whole thing, I mean, what are the chances I won't see sir Dippingsauce again, right?

Year:20~7012

Location: prison

" pov

I stood affront a pair of guards as they led me to what would become my new cell. We walked down narrow hallway, the sounds of bantering prisoners echoed throughout the halls, all of which seemed to be either fighting, or partaking of despicable acts of which I'd like not to think about or specify. There were a few cells from which no noise came, but of those I feared most of them had fallen prey to worse fates than previously mentioned. But by far the most disgusting attribute of this cell block was its stench, it was cleaned almost every other hour and yet the air reeked of human fluidal drainings, of the variety once again I preferred not to mention.

Eventually I arrived at my new cell, in which I would be joining my new cell mates. The doors slid open,

"Prison cell 9,736,413,072, a new prisoner is being transferred to your cell, give him a warm welcome." Said one of the guards, before shoving me in to join the others. I stood up, but as I did so my head abruptly clanged against the ceiling, I winced in a minor bit of pain, rubbing my head hoping to ease the sensation. There were 3 others of whom I'd have to share this room with, the first of which was a female vandkarn, she stood approximately a meter a half in height, with gold crested skin covered in barely visible scales, no nostrils, three complete black eye's, and several sets of fins and gills crawling down the length of her body. The second was a small insectoid type creature, how it passed as a prisoner was beyond me, and finally there was the man I was looking for, the reason I was here.

"Y.. y... you again! What are you doing here!?" shouted Blendin, his face a hot shade of red.

"Well I believe we had some unfinished business, that and my last cell would often leave human excrement on the floor." I replied in a calm tone, I tried to acquire the standing relative to that of a dignified individual as to persuade him to listen to reason.

"Unfinished business? I.. I... haven't got any business with you! I'm doing just fine on my own thank you! Now go back to your excrement, o.. o... or whatever you said."

"Oh really? Than I suppose you have absolutely no desire for this." I rubbed the upper portion of my thigh and pulled out the glass interface I'd stolen and buried under my skin. The vandkarn slipped close, her slender figure moving in such a slick manner,

"Where did you get that!" She said, her voice had this almost sing song manner to it. Edging closer out of impulsive curiosity, Blendin inquired,

"You.. you... but how?" I smiled slyly at him,

"Oh It was nothing really, but seeing as you don't want me here I guess I'll just be-rid of myself and it." I said, with that my hand moved to the trash shoot that was embedded into the wall.

"Wait!" He shouted,

"Do.. don't you know what that's worth? I.. I... I mean how important it is?"

"Of course I do, its only a constantly updating map containing the entire layout of this prison. But again, seeing as you clearly have no desire for my help, I shall just get rid of it." I stated, dangling the object above the shoot which would carry it to the dumping grounds.

"Fine, alright you can help, but if you mess this up for me..." I cut him off,

"I can assure you that I will be the least of your troubles."

Year: 2012

Location: The Northwest's mansion

"Dipper's" pov:

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! Get down here this instant!" Said the oncoming voice, presumably her father. Pacifica's expression changed to one of fear,

"I'll be right back, just wait for me here." She said, I nodded in response, thus she arose walked to and descended down the ladder. Thankfully I'd now have even more time to think on the situation seeing as most of it had been taken by that wacko in the bathroom. But again what was I going to tell her? I didn't want to disappoint her, or make her sad, but I didn't think I was ready for such a commitment. And if I said I liked her back, what then? I'd be leaving town soon, just 2 days time and I would arrive home in California. Sure there was my Gruncle's offer, but that would mean leaving Mabel, more than likely we wouldn't be seeing each other for another year, possibly more. I couldn't just abandon Mabel, she'd think that I'd betrayed her. But on the other hand, if I did stay here I'd be in the place I considered to be more my home than home itself. To add to that, I had more friends and family here than I did in California, and then there was the idea of fighting monster's and solving mysteries side by side with Ford, I couldn't just leave this all behind.

Not a minute had gone by and the sounds of climbing were resonating from the ladder. That was quick, I thought to myself. It took about 15 seconds to ascend and descend the ladder, that meant she'd spent about 30 seconds trying to figure out what her dad wanted, unless she had supersonic speed of which I didn't know about, what she'd just done was physically impossible. To my surprise however it was not Pacifica who had clambered her way up the ladder, It was the creep from the bathroom.

"You! What do you want?" I asked, my voice in a slight bit of confused rage. But no response came, he just sat there momentarily. Then something changed, he flickered, like the image on a tv affected by static, and then it happened again in a more energetic manner.

"What the..?" I began, but then the man did something, he reached for the watch on his wrist and twisted it.

 ** _This chapter would've been alot longer had life not gone into FML mode. Regardless please review._**


	25. Commentary 2

Hello everybody! I'm back and I'll be making chapters again, WOOO!  
Ok, but with that said I glossed over some of the previous chapters and made a few changes,  
checking for things that would contradict each-other and or stuff like that.  
The only major change was at the beginning of the last chapter.  
So yeah expect another actual chapter real soon, and thanks for all your great support (and criticism) thus far.  
Bye bye.


	26. Chapter 24: Sleeping demon's

_**That took far longer than desired, anyways I hope you enjoy it.**_

"Dipper's" pov:

The form of the man evaporated instantaneously, and in his place stood a creature. This thing was similar if not identical to the one me and Pacifica had seen in he woods. It stood 10 feet tall with a faded translucent blue colored skin and yellow eye's. Its mouth was dark grey and almost metallic in nature, with it's tongue flowing into a silver like material. It's hands were black and charred, with torn webbing between each finger and an ash like substance clumped over a torn piece of skin tissue. It clambered out of the shaft, heaving breaths that sounded forced and asthmatic. In seconds the creature was upon me, overlooking me as if to see who I was. It outstretched it's arm, dragging it's to central fingers up the side of it's left thigh. And as it did so a knife protruded from it's skin, like a sliver being forced out by a pair of tweezers. The being's hand found itself wrapping around the hilt of the blade, pulling it from it's fleshy holster. I backed away quickly, attempting to make my way towards the ladder. It studied my every movement, tracing my presence along as I moved away towards my destination.

"For 700 year's I've been awaiting this day, and no small feet of daring will stop me now." the being said, it lunged toward me, teeth bared and eye's pulsing. I dashed out of the way quickly, and ran to the hatch. I grabbed hold of the ladder, quickly speeding down as fast as I could. In my haste I slipped from a lack of proper footing and fell about 8 feet to the ground, I may have been hurt or injured, but the thought of death drew far more fear from me than the measly breaking of a fragile bone. I crawled to my feet, running as fast as I could, attempting to ignore the ever-growing pain flowing through my left thigh. I bashed open the door, hastily shutting it behind me, I then continued to run, hastily making my way through the maze-like hallways. Down toward the end of one I saw Pacifica, and so I rushed toward her.

She eventually saw me, an expression of confusion and worry upon her face,

"Dipper?" She stated,

"What're you doing here, I thought I asked you to wait for me on the roof?" She inquired. I of course was short of breath and in a panic, gasping for air, any phrase I attempted to form came out as a croaky rasp.

"Hey... L...Listen... I... woo..." the lack of oxygen in my lungs made me slightly light headed, and a wave of dizziness came upon me. Eventually though it faded, and with my regained form of consciousness I could properly warn her.

"Are you ok?" She asked of me. I nodded,

"But that's not important right now, that thing from the woods, it's walking around your house!" I whisper shouted.

"What?!" She questioned in a similar tone,

the sounds of footsteps began to echo down the narrow halls.

"We have to move, now!" I quietly shouted once more. The sound of crunching bounced off the walls, and without giving a second thought I grabbed Pacifica's hand, and darted in the opposite direction. And so we ran, the paintings flew by, and the sounds of the party growing ever closer, for once I found myself wishing that the mysteries of this town could wait, couldn't I just face the everyday problems of growing up without the ever-present monster hoping to make sure I never do that in the first place? For once I wished, but it was a wish to which I knew would receive no pleasant answer.

" pov:

I found myself curled upon the floor, in a room with many doors. They all spoke to one another saying,

"Who is this one he has sent us? And why is he here?" and so they called out to him, asking him why.

This was all so bizarre, the world was black and white, lacking any personality via color. There was an ever-growing darkness about, desiring to engulf me in its eternality. And that's when I realized, this was a dream. And so I tried to wake up, but behold the doors said to me,

"He has claimed you, and until he leaves you may not wake." And so I stood up, and then I looked down, it was then that I knew no longer was I of the physical, but of the spiritual.

"Who did this to me?" I inquired, and so they answered,

"Him of your mother's womb." I looked to them confused,

"But I am of her, do you mean to tell me I did this to myself?" But the doors fell silent, and then came the screams. The sound ruptured my ear drums and shattered my bones. Thus I awoke. As I surveyed my surroundings I'd come to realize I was in the field to which I'd run, and I looked up to the sky, the moon slowly approaching the midnight position. I looked to my wrist but was then shocked by my form. For like in my dream I knew I was no longer of the world of the living.

 _ **please review**_


	27. Chapter 25: In His Eye

**_Finally after such a long time I've completed it, the chapter not the fic. What? Were you hoping the climax was upon us? Heck no there's still alot to go through, heck we're only... halfway... 4/10s of the way through. Yeah. But anyways I shalt not with-hold you from reading, so go forth! Or just scroll down a bit._** _:P_

Year: 20~7012

Location: prison

" pov

Everything was ready, after countless hours of work and at least attempting to avoid security the time had finally come. At last I was going to leave this dump and return home, it would no doubt be a glorious renewal. We were being taken to our cells for the night, well at least most of us were, Blendin had managed to stuff himself in a locker as he prepared for his portion.

Thus here was our plan, the guards did a sweep around the facility 24/7, however they would only end up passing by each cell every 2 hours, thus the only real threat was the security systems. I personally made a bet with another prisoner of which I won, in turn for my success he gave me a jar full of his cell mates acidic saliva, (how he got it is beyond me).

With it, I would then proceeded to smear it just behind the door panel giving me direct access to its wiring. Then it was a matter of deactivating the door.

Blendin would be distracting the guards whilst I and the others would flee to the cargo area. Blendin would later join us the security officers trailing close behind, and upon his arrival we'd shut the doors. The security would try to break in and in the meantime we'd escape the via the vents and perma-seal them.

The officer's would eventually break through of course, so upon exiting the vents we'd lock them inside.

Our next task would be acquiring those time measuring tapes that for inexplicable reason allow one to travel through time. From there it would just be a matter of breaking the other guy's out, and then I'd go back in time to make sure my brother never built that damn portal, and thus all would be put right. And thus arriving at our cell, the time had come to put all my planning into motion.

Date:2012

Location: Northwest mansion

"Dipper's" pov:

And we arrived at the central party room, only to here the shouting of Mr Northwest,

"No running in the house children!" He shouted in frustration. Upon seeing her father, Pacifica, completely ignoring his last comment, ran up the stairs leading to the massive balcony overlooking the party. I instinctively tried to stop her, knowing how 'rational' her father's input had been last time, but it was to no avail, as she practically already up the stairs. I decided to take a more relaxed stroll up the stairs, not wanting give her father a bad first impression. By the time I'd arrived they were already arguing, at first I just stood and watched as rambled on, but then I decided to break things up.

"Ahem." Clearing my throat, I managed to grab both their attentions, particularly her father's.

"Who is this?" He said, clearly aiming the question toward Pacifica. She grew nervous, not certain how to respond, so I did for her,

"My name's Tyrone sir, I and my family hail from Europe if you must know." I said, attempting to feign the presence of confidence in my voice. He tossed me a questioning look, as such, I began to worry he might not be buying my tall tail. Thankfully however, Pacifica lunged head first back into the conversation,

"Dad, you have to listen to me, you need to get everyone out of this house right now." He gave her a stern look, anger present in his tone,

"Now you listen here, for the final time, and I mean the absolute climax of this conversation, there is NO!..." he was interupted sound of wood clattering against the floor and the echoing of shattering glass.

There it was, towering above all, in all it's terrifying glory. It's heavy breathing sent chills down my spine, the way it moved, so agile yet so... dead like. Every time the creature lifted it's foot it did in such a gentle and careful way, yet the random twitching and the ever increasing body spasms made it so disturbing, it was like watching a machine attempting to imitate a zombie.

Mr Northwest of course would have none of this, and marched straight up to the creature.

"Listen to me you freak! I've had enough crap to deal with the past week without you trying to add another dismal moment to that list. You are an uninvited guest, leave immediately!" He said, enraged, practically fuming even. The beast, in a calm soothing nature, and yet with a voice like death replied,

"Out of my way old man." Preston of course would have none of this downright and dirty disrespect,

"How dare you! How dare you, in all your insolence and audacity tell me to shove off, do you have any idea of to whom you are speaking? I'm Preston Northwest, the richest man in all of Gravity Falls, and I will not allow myself or my guest's be pushed around by some brainless oaf!" At first the creature didn't register any sense of emotion, simply staring at the damn prick. However, in less than a instant the creature bashed him aside like a ragdoll, it turned to me, eye's wide and jaw agape, a bit of saliva dripping from its lip to give it that animalistic touch. It began to pace toward me and quickly I backed away, eventually my back hit the railing just before the balcony plunged to the floor. Pacifica as nowhere in sight, it was just me and this hideous munstosity.

"Stay back! I'm armed!" I said nervously, reaching into my pockets to grab the can of chemicals along with my lighter, but the lighter wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" It said tauntingly, and with a flick of it's wrist the lighter was in it's hand.

"In case your wondering I slipped it from you in the bathroom, so unless you've got some other plan, I suggest you spew forth your last words." The thing said. But just then, I saw Pacifica running up the staircase farthest from me. Upon reaching the top she darted toward a decorative knight taking a battle stance. She ripped the sword out of it's hand, almost losing her balance, and ran toward the beast dragging it behind her. With one clumsy swing, she embedded the blade half way through the things leg. The thing tensed up, falling to ground spasming in pain grabbing at it's leg.

She lifted the blade above her head, preparing to deliver the final blow, only to stumble backwards and trip over her dress. The blade slid across the floor, and in a rush I flung myself toward it. Picking up the double-edged sword, I darted toward the beast, swinging it upward and pointing its tip down. Just as it made its first attempt to get back up, I drove the blade through it's chest. A look of shock and fear in it's eye's, it stared at me, almost as if it couldn't comprehend what had just occurred. I gazed so deeply my eye's could've practically pierced the thing's soul. And then the unexpected happened, it blinked, which is by no means extraordinary. but as it opened it's eye's, the yellow iris vanished, and they were replaced by those which were pure green. The color was so deep you could practically drown in it, oh how hypnotic and bizarre they were, there was this ethereal element to them, I just might have to pinch myself to make sure what I was seeing was real and not my minds fancy. But then the creature froze, taking it's final breath before collapsing to the ground, it's corpse was all that was left.

 ** _Please review:_**


	28. Chapter 26: A little chat

**_Good God that took forever, which is funny because I feel like I'm rushing this chapter out. Regardless its nice to finally post a chapter again even if it is a relatively short one. Though on a side note I am tired right now so if there are problems with this chapter I'll be sure to fix this once I get some rest._**

"Dipper's" pov:

The room had become eerily quiet, guests standing stock still unsure of what to do, and personally I didn't blame them. It was now more a question of what to do and less of pure shock. Which is where Mr Northwest came in. Standing up, he surveyed the scene in front of him and grimaced. Snapping his fingers, one of his butler's immediately ran to his side,

"Marlin, gather a few people and clean up this mess, also make sure to call the home repair services." He said. He then strolled in front of the guests and clapped to get their attention,

"Everyone! The workers are going to be spending the next few hours cleaning this mess, in the meantime we're going to be moving this to our second guest room." He then turned to me,

"As for you, I have no idea who you are or how you got in here, so with that said I would like you to leave premises immediately." I objected,

"But I and my family were received invitations! Granted my family was unable to attend but..." he interrupted me,

"Well I'm sure you'll be on the guest list then won't you?" I tensed up as one of prestons butlers handed him the book. Opening it, he flipped to the T section. After a few moments of looking, he tore his gaze from the list and looked to me, an evil grin finding it's way to his face.

"Well what do you know..." he said slamming the book shut and handing it to his servant,

"Your name wasn't in there, oh well, I don't suppose you have any other excuses with which you'd like to enlighten me with?" I didn't respond.

"Good, now please escort yourself off the premises at once!" Pacifca ran up to her father,

"Wait! dad I invited him!" She said, clearly in an attempt to sway him, but sway him it did not.

"Was that supposed to change my stance on this? Because I can assure you, if so than you've failed miserably." He turned back to me,

"Now I'm going to say this only once more, see to it that you leave immediately." I wanted to fight back against the such unwaranted hatred he was clearly showing towards me, but I didn't. Instead I did as he asked and left. There was no point in arguing, seeing as I would only further invoke his wrath. To add to that, I still had alot to consider. I made my way from the building, slowly trudging my way toward the shack in the dead of night. I looked to my wrist and disabled the disguise, after all its not like I'd be needing it anymore. Just then, a car pulled over just a few feet a-front me. The driver peeped his head out of the window,

"Hey kid! Need a ride?" He shouted, and it was upon the seeing of his face and the hearing of his voice by which I was brought into the realization of to whom said voice belonged.

"Jonathan? What're you doing here?"

"Well... I was just... heading home from work." He replied,

"But regardless, I could still give you ride back to the shack if you want." Though I was not exactly fond of him, I didn't want to walk the whole way home. Thus I accepted his offer, and entered the vehicle.

"So what were you up to tonight?" He asked,

"Well... I was just at a party, hanging out with a friend." I responded,

"Ah ok." A moment of silence ensued.

He gave me an odd look, so out of confusion I asked what was wrong,

"You just seem a bit tense, your breathing heavy, I believe you were just chewing on your under-shirt." I quickly wiped at it, attempting to remove the saliva from the cloth.

"Is something wrong?" He asked,

"Mind if I ramble a bit?" I inquired, he nodded,

"Well you see its this friend of mine, her and I have been friends for a little while, and in all honesty that's the way I've always thought of us, as just friends. But apparently she sees it as potentially being something more. And I'm just not sure I'm ready for something like that. I mean, again I like her, as a friend, but I've never thought of her in any greater way. Even if I wanted to I'm leaving in two days to go back to California; and as if that weren't enough, her father hates me." I said. It was clear he wasn't sure how to respond, it was like the words of which he wanted to put to speech just couldn't take there proper form.

"I don't know what to say, I just... I'm talking to a twelve year old right?" I nodded in response,

he chuckled,

"Just think, at this rate, in just a few years it'll be legal to get hitched at your age." I laughed at first but that quickly faded.

"I just wish that thing's would go my way for once, you know?"

"Maybe they can." He responded.

"How so?" I asked, John proceeded to take one hand off the wheel, reach into his pocket and pull out a glowing blue sphereical object,

he tossed it to me and upon further inspection I realized what it was, an infinite dye.

"How'd you get this?" I inquired,

"My brother gave it to me."

"And how did your brother get it? And to further develop that question, You have a brother?" I questioned,

"A twin to be exact. As to how he got it I don't know." He responded. I looked it over and took a deep breath,

"Look this is nice and all but, if I were to roll this literally anything could happen, anything! Do you know how dangerous this thing could become?"

"Wait... how do you even know what this is?" He asked,

"My uncle has one, but that's not the point, why would I risk potentially reality itself, just so I could have things go in my favor?"

He paused a moment as if to mull it over,

"Well, lets just say its not quite as infinite as your making it out to be."

"What?" I said confused,

"This dye is altered, so that whoever rolls it will have something beneficial to them occur."

"Oh." Was all I could muster. I looked down at it, thinking of all the possibilities.

 _ **Please review:**_


	29. Chapter 27: Tomorrow is Another Day

**_Oh my gosh its been awhile, I feel like such ass hat. But I'm back for better or for worse, and my God am I happy to be back. You have no idea how funny it is to watch someones brain explode as they try to comprehend your work. Ok so this chapter might not be that great, but cut me some slack I've been out of the game for far to long, or you know tear me to shredds, that works to. Hope to be back with more soon._**

"Dipper's" pov:

"I think I'll pass." I said, John nodded in response,

"Well just know I'll have it here if you ever change your mind" he remarked, taking it back and stuffing it into his pocket. Shortly after he pulled up to the shack,

"Thanks for the ride." I said,

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow kid." He stated, and with that, he shut the door, and drove away. I walked to and opened the front door, stepping inside the worn mess that it was. All the lights were off, and the only sounds I could hear were the creaking floor boards beneath my feet. It hurt to think that in just day we'd be leaving this place, after all we'd been through here, it was our home away from home. 3 month's ago I would've gone back to piedmont in heart beat, but now, didn't even want to lay eye's on the place. I mean what would happen if I left? Its not like reality would stop itself for my sake.

I walked up the stairs to the attic, my head buried in thought. Eventually I entered the room, shutting the door behind me, and just as I walked in felt the full weight of someone collide with me as I was tackled.

"Where were you!?" Came my sister's voice, anger written upon her face,

"You were supposed to help us decorate today, not run off into sunset or whatever!" She said,

"Why is it any of your business where I was? Its not like your the manager of every aspect of my life." I shot back. She was like the burning fuse on an explosive, with every word I spoke it was as if she were one second closer to imploding.

"Dipper! Tomorrow is our last day here, and..." I cut her off,

"Exactly! This is the last time for who knows how long that we're going to be able to see or hang out with any of the friends we have here. It's the last chance that I'll have to be able to hunt monsters or ghosts. I don't want to spend these last hours planning for a party, you know." At first, she appeared to be formulating a rebuttal, but her face fell and it appeared she'd conceded. She got off me, walked over to her bed and collapsed.

"Tomorrow is our last day here, and I just wanted it to be something special, I wanted it to be a day that was even better than the rest of this summer. We worked our butt's off all day getting ready for the party tomorrow, and where were you?" She said, in a mopey voice. She was obviously trying to guilt trip me, trying to make me feel bad, and honestly, though I knew what I'd done was by no means wrong, it was working. I didn't reply, instead I crawled into bed, and tried to get some sleep.

"Ford's" pov:

I sat in my work space, jotting down the observations I was making in my journal. I was once again looking at that insect-like creature I'd discovered in the cave I'd dug into. It was bizarre to say the least, judge by the marks across the tissue on its underside, it would appear the creature had recently given birth. There was just one problem, there was bo telling how recently recent was. What I mean in saying that, was that this creature had somehow been frozen in time. The creature hadn't aged a bit since I'd found it, and it didn't even show any signs of decay marking that it'd be dead.

I checked the time, it was 2:15 am. Figuring it'd be best to get some rest before tomorrow, I got up, and walked over to my couch, and collapsed onto it.

Slowly I drifted to sleep, my exhaustion overtaking me into that unconscious state. And then, I heard a voice.

"BEEN A LONG TIME O'L BUDDY, HOW'S IT BEEN?" I found myself in a forest, surrounding me were a few notable items from my past, a swing set, a boat, even my house. But then afront me stood the one thing from my past I'd wanted to forget, the one thing I wanted so badly to wish away,

"Bill." Just saying the damn name sent chills down my spine.

"WELL WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE? ITS NOT LIKE THERE'S ANOTHER ETHEREAL TRIANGULAR BEING WITH A TOP HAT AND TIE. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME, LETS TALK ABOUT YOU! I MEAN JUST LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE LIKE A FOSSIL, BUT OLDER! AND MY GOD THOSE SIDE BURNS!"

"What do you want?!" I demanded.

"EASY THERE BUDDY, DON'T WANT YOUR BLOOD PRESSURE TAKING YOU OUT SO EARLY. IN RESPONSE TO YOUR INQUIRY, THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO POINT TO THIS VISIT, OTHER THAN TO SAY HI." He said, I tossed him a skeptical look.

"ALRIGHT, THERE MAY BE ANOTHER SMALL INSIGNIFICANT REASON AS TO WHY I'M HERE.


	30. Chapter 28: The Devil in Disguise

**Yay! I came back without having to embark on another 2-3 week hiatus, so thats good. Other than that I don't have much to say, so on with the story.**

757 years ago.

World: Terenthis

Location: The basement

"HELLO? HELLO? WAKE UP! SLEEPY HEAD, RISE AND SHINE!" I awoke to the sound of my brother's pestering. I picked myself off the ground, brushing off the dust and pebbles that'd collected on my resting form.

"COME ON, IT'S ALMOST DONE. ALL THAT'S LEFT TO DO IS ACTIVATE IT." Bill said, frantically waving his arms in the air. As I scanned the control panel I saw the countdown timer had reached 0, and the lights were blinking. Outstretching my arm, I grabbed hold of the activation lever, and with one quick motion pulled it down. The portal whirred to life, and for the final time the gravity inverted, and everything began to float. I kept hold of the panel, using all my strength to force myself down.

"So how long is this suppose to take exactly!?" I shouted,

"ABOUT 10 MINUTES." He replied.

"Hey there isn't a chance that this thing is gonna like, self destruct or anything?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, THE LIKELY-HOOD OF THIS THING IMPLODING IS PRACTICALLY NONEXISTENT." He said,

"Practically?" I inquired, but I received no response. We stood there waiting, my brother's impatience ever growing. After 9 minutes had passed, and the machine had grown even more unstable, he could barely contain his excitement.

"YES! YES! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING! THE DAY HAS COME!" He chanted, his voice barely audible over the thundering of the machine. But then, I heard voices. Someone was coming hall, the sound of there footsteps clanging against the floor echoed throughout.

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THEY COULDN'T BE HERE ALREADY!" My brother shouted in frustration,

"Who?" I questioned, but it was to late. Billy vanished from existence, and just he did, 'they' entered.

Year: 2012

World: Earth

Location: The shack's basement

"Ford's" pov:

"SO AS I WAS SAYING, SOMETHING SINISTER, SOMETHING... EVIL, HAS TAKEN ROOT HERE RECENTLY. A NEW THREAT HAS ARISEN SIXER, AND NOT JUST FOR ME, BUT FOR YOU AS WELL."

"What do you mean? How do I know your not making this up?" I inquired,

"BECAUSE YOU'VE MET THE DORK! THE TERENTHIAN FROM THE WOODS! HE'S BEEN HIDING IN THE SHADOWS, WAITING FOR A TIME WHEN HE CAN STRIKE" He said.

"Well what sort of threat does the thing pose to you? Heck why are you coming to me for help?" I asked,

"YOU WERE MY LAST RESORT, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TAKE HIM OUT FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS, BUT TO NO AVAIL." he said.

"Then what makes you think I'd be able to help? Or would even want to? Furthermore, what threat does the damn thing pose to me?" I inquired,

"NOT TO JUST YOU, BUT TO YOUR WHOLE FAMILY. YOU KNOW JUST AS WELL AS I DO THAT ONCE A TERENTHIAN ACQUIRES A TARGET, IT'LL BE RELENTLESS IN HUNTING SAID TARGET DOWN. WELL, IT HAS GOT IT'S EYE'S SET ON THE PINE'S, AND ITS GOING TO BE HUNTING YOU GUYS DOWN ONE BY ONE. AS TO HOW YOU CAN HELP ME, YOU STOLE AN INSECT RECENTLY FROM IT'S RESIDENCE, THAT BUG'S SKIN IS COMPRISED OF AN EXTREMELY POTENT CHEMICAL THAT CAN SEVERELY WOUND, AND EVEN KILL THE THING."

"That's nice and all, but how do I know I can trust you? You've lied to me in the past, how can I be sure this time is any different?" I asked,

"YOU CAN'T!" He said, his voice growing far more menacing, and his form greatly increasing in size.

"BUT LET'S ASSUME FOR A SECOND THAT I'M NOT LYING, WHAT DO THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN? YOU'VE GOT A 10 FOOT TALL MONSTER STOMPING AROUND THE WOODS, YOU AND PINETREE AREN'T GOING TO BE ABLE TO JUST SCARE HIM OFF, THAT THING IS A LETHAL KILLING MACHINE. THAT MONSTER WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, YOU'VE GOTTA DO SOEMTHING, LEST YOU BECOME THE PREDATORS TROPHY. I WON'T TELL YOU WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE, YOU'RE SMART ENOUGH TO FIGURE THAT OUT ON YOUR OWN. JUST REMEMBER NOT YO WAIT TO LONG, YOU MAY REGRET IT!" He said, and then he was gone.

" pov:

I sat on a hillside, gazing up toward the endless abyss of space. The night sky, lit by the balls of gass suspended in the void. I knew that these next few days would probably be the last on which I'd see them. The stars shining brightly in night sky. It was poetic in a way, but now was not the time for poetry. They would be coming for me, and soon they would find me. No longer was it a question of what if? But when? I'd evaded them this long, which was a miracle in and if itself. But surely by tomorrow they would come, they would overpower me, and take me back to that hellhole. Maybe the reason they hadn't come for me yet was because they to preoccupied with the others, maybe.

But now there was the issue of my brother. The day was coming soon, I knew it, why else would he be trying to strike me down, surely it'd not been just to torment me. No, the time near, and in a few days he'd reap the benefits of his patience. Soon no man nor beast would be free from his madness, not even reality would be able to defend itself.

Why did these things have to happen? Oh how I now longed for those days of our youthful ignorance, when I and him were but young troublemakers. Now we were but rivals, with knives to each others throats. Long gone were the days of peace, he'd given that up the moment he'd sacrificed himself to those hellspawn. A war was approaching, and not between us siblings, but between man, and the devil.


	31. Chapter 29: Crimes against Time itself

**_In reply to guest: I asked people to review my story for one reason,_** _**to critique it so that I might make it better. I can't know what I'm doing wrong if no one directly points out what flaws my story has. And I agree with you, and you'll be happy to know that in this chapter the backstory is being wrapped up. But it is as I said in the first chapter of this story, this is my first fanfic, heck my first real story in general. I never expected this to be a masterpeice because its my first fanfic and I'm extremely inexperienced when it comes to writing. As a result I need all the critiscism I can get. Without it, I may never be able to create something of higher quality. I'm happy to know there are people who love my story, but there are people far more critical of an authors work, and those are the people I need to hear from. Plus I've written this whole thing so far on a phone, so... yeah, take that for what you will.**_

757 Years ago

World: Terenthis

Location: the basement

" pov:

The door crashed open as six human males entered the room, each one of them was armed, and they all had their weapons locked on me.

"Put your hands behind your head and get down on the ground!" One of them shouted, when I didn't immediately comply, one of them ran over and before I could counter him tackled me to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" I inquired, the man didn't respond instantaneously, instead he turned to one of his colleagues and shouted,

"Put a timelock on that thing!" The one to whom he'd shouted pulled out a small device and threw it at the base of the portal. A field of beams ejected from it, scanning the machine and then freezing it in time.

The man turned his attention back to me,

"Yatanok Cypher, you're under arrest for the attempted destruction of this reality." He said,

"What're you talking about? And who are you?" I demanded to know.

"We are the time paradox enforcement squadron, and what we're talking about, is the fact you just attempted to release the family of souls from the nightmare realm. You will be tried before time baby in the court of reality, pray that he has mercy on your soul."

"Wait wait wait, let me get this straight, you are taking me, to a place of judgement called the court of reality, in which I shall judged by an infant, because I attempted to open up the equivalent of the gates of hell?" I stated,

"Yes." The dark skinned man said.

"I'm sorry, there has either been a huge misunderstanding, or this some kind of a sick joke." He slapped a pair of cuffs around my wrists and pulled me to my feet. He then proceeded to pull out a tape measure, and then grabbing hold of my arm, he pulled it out until the tape read 20~7012, pressed a button, and let go of the tape.

Year 2012

World: earth

Location: The mystery shack

"Dipper's" pov:

Slowly but surely I awoke, a heavy weight pinning my body down. As I lifted my head to examine what it was, the mass rolled over practically squashing my face. I swiftly grabbed the mass and attempted to lift it off my face, instead I only succeeded in rolling it back over my chest to rest on my stomach. Gasping for air I once again attempted to see what was holding me down, it was waddles. The fat pig looked to be in rather content state, snoring quietly and barely moving. I tried to slip out under the cover while maintaining the hogs position atop them, and slowly but surely I succeeded in doing so. I got ready for the day throwing on some decent clothes, brushing my teeth, showering, combing my hair, and adorning the cap that had almost become apart of me.

I then walked down the stairwell to see Mabel chugging some red liquid and everyone else looking at her in disgust.

"How can you drink that? Its like cancer in a cup!" Soos said,

"Its like if coffee and nightmares had a child." Gruncle Stan said,

"Its as bad as mixing Acetaminophen and alcohol!" Ford chimed in. Everyone gazed at him confused,

"What?" Ford asked, shrugging in the process. Mabels ear bursting voice pierced through the awkward silence,

"Oh come on guys its not that bad, you won't whether you like it or not if you don't try it!" She said, waving the glass in Wendy's direction.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not willing to risk getting liver damage by consuming that toxic concoction." Wendy stated, great uncle Ford gestured in her direction,

"She gets it!" He said. It was then that I walked into the room and everyone's eye's were set on me.

"Well it looks like sleeping beauty decided to finally get up." Said Stanley,

"I slept in again? What time is it?" I inquired.

Stan went to fiddle with his watch, playing with the dials and flicking at the glass covering.

"Well, I'd say its 3:57, but my watch has been broken for the past month and I've been to lazy to take it in and get it fixed." He said, indicating the golden watch on his wrist. At first I paid no mind to it, but when I properly observed the details of said watch, a certain realization dawned on me,

"Uh, where did you get that watch." I asked. He quickly glanced out the window before replying, as if he were worried someone might hear what he was about to say.

"Well I may or may not have possibly not actually given that witch her watch back..."

"You're joking, right?" I said, he hesitated,

"That's one possibility." He stated.

"You never gave that witch her watch back?" I asked,

"Well technically I did, but whilst Mabel was redecorating her cave I may have... reclaimed it."

"You've got to be kidding me, don't remember what happened when you stole from her in the first place?" I inquired,

"Guys guys, forget about it! Today is me and my bro bro's 13th birthday, and the guests will be arriving in just a few hours." Mabel said in between sipping from her glass of Lord knows what. Ford chimed in,

"Speaking of which that reminds me, I have yet to do a final inspection on the Ferris wheel. Be right back." He said, heading out the front door.

"Its gonna be so weird here without you guys." Wendy said,

"Yeah, without all that day to day adventuring and stuff we'd normally do its going to be pretty quiet around this place, like a cesspool of loneliness." Soos stated,

"Come on guys its not gonna be that bad, Wendy you have high school, and Soos you get to work with Gruncle Stan. Once we leave everything will go back to the way it was." Mabel said,

"I hate to burst your bubble pumpkin, but that's not necessarily a good thing." Stan said. I just stood where I'd been, not bothering to comment. I didn't want to think about leaving, I didn't want everything to go back to the it had been. Which is when a thought struck me, when a memory hit home. Ford had offered me the chance to stay behind, to join him in solving the great mysteries of gravity falls, the only thing that would be missing was Mabel. She would be heartbroken if she were to find out I was not returning home with her. But why should I care? Though she was my sister, the past few days she's only tried to boss me around and ruin my day. And besides she always gets what she wants. I'd sacrificed so much of my time, my life, and in return she's sacrificed nothing for me. I was going to accept Ford's offer, and nothing was going to stop me.


	32. Chapter 30: On the road

**_Well... don't I look like a hypocritical prick. It's been a long time since I last posted something, and I'm terribly sorry I've just had my mind in other places. This crappily short chapter isn't much of an appology but during my current situation its the best I could do._**

"Dipper's" pov:

It was 10:30 and the party began in an hour and a half. I'd already told Ford I'd be staying here, so I could now check that off my to do list for today. Now all that was left for me to do today was the party. Though, I felt like I was forgetting something, and that's when I remembered Pacifica. Apart of me felt oddly stupid, I mean how the hell had I forgotten the events of last night already? After all, she kissed me, we defeated that inter-dimensional creature, I'd gotten thrown of her mansion, its kind of odd something of that nature would so easily slip my mind. Well, suppose the party could be to blame, or the possibly euphoria induced excitement caused by the fact I'd be staying here in gravity falls. I wouldn't have to say goodbye to Pacifica, I'd get to fight and study monster's side by side with Ford, and together we would unravel the great mysteries of this town. It would be amazing, it would be a grand new chapter in my life. And I'd need one hell of a good birthday to start it off, and there was only one person who'd be able to give me that.

I ran to my room stuffing my pocket with tools I might need, or trinkets that might come in handy. From there I bolted out the front door keeping an eye out for Soos. When I saw, I raced to his side,

"Hey, what's ham bone." He greeted cheerfully,

"Soos! do have the keys to the golf cart?" I inquired through heavy breaths.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to pick someone up for the party, and I need to do it before 12:00. So I need to borrow the keys so I can use the cart to go there and get back in a timely manner." I said quickly, almost tripping up my speech a few times.

"Well why didn't you say so dude! Here you go." He said tossing me the keys,

"Thanks!" I said in response, before bolting to the cart. Slamming the keys into the ignition slot, I started the engine and just like that, I was gone. I followed the dirt path to the edge of woods before I began to realize bringing the cart might not have been the brightest of my ideas. Traffic had piled up, and there wasn't a space through which I could slip. To add to that its not like I'd be able to drive this thing on the sidewalk, it was to cumbersome. And the road wasn't exactly a valid option either, aside from the traffic blocking my only entry in, I'm pretty sure golf carts aren't exactly street legal vehicles. This meant of course there was only one other route I could take, it just wasn't going to be a very enjoyable one. I pulled back and veered off into the woods, trying to avoid hitting as many trees as possible. Again, it was not pleasant, but I got out eventually. As I came to the edge of the clearing, a nice, clean, empty road sprawled itself out before me. By all appearances there were no cops, which meant for the moment I'd be able to evade capture via them. I pulled onto the open road, slowly crawling my way toward my destination.


	33. Chapter 31: The Final Stretch

_**So you know what's just awesome? Typing out a decently long chapter on your phone, and just before you can save it, said phone decides to crash your notepad app and you lose all the crap you typed out... grrrr. Regardles enjoy.**_

 _"Dipper's" pov:_

 _I sat stuck in traffic, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel waiting impatiently for the road congestion to clear. In the process, I and many others received rather profane hand gestures from those who's rage had reached its boiling point. As of this moment it was 11:13, meaning I only had 47 minutes left to do this. My anger slowly rose as I moved what was probably mere millimeters at a time. And finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled over, parked the gulf cart, and began to make my way through the town on foot. And of course halfway to my destination, and after 15 valuable minutes wasted, the traffic had cleared up. If I couldn't make it back in time, there was no doubt in my mind that Mabel would kill me._

 _"Mabel's" pov:_

 _Great uncle Ford had just finished checking the ferris wheel, which can I say, looks absolutely fabulous! Soos had just finished dousing the stage we'd setup the day prior in glitter. Stan was begrudgingly painting colorful and sparkly signs which would be set up throughout the woods leading to the shack. Wendy was... doing Wendy stuff? I hadn't seen much of her so who knows what she was up to. But me? Oh I was just picking out the perfect birthday outfit for the greatest pig on earth!_

 _The only thing really missing was my brother, he'd left around 10:30ish this morning and no one had seen him since. I had my suspicions of course, but I'd need a second opinion before I'd start prejudging his actions. I turned to my adorably chubby hog, holding up two of the sweaters I'd knitted for him._

 _"So waddles which one will it be? Orange with a forest and accompanying moose? Or red, with streamers and a birthday hat?" Waddles simply tilted his head in confusion, our maybe he was trying to do a pigs version of a shrug... regardless he'd need to look his best for our birthday! And that thought brought up an important question in my mind, one I was kinda scared of answering. Just then someone knocked on the door._

 _"Come in!" I shouted. The door was opened to reveal my gruncle Stan, a pleasant expression upon his face._

 _"Hey, what are you up to sweety?" He asked,_

 _"Not much, just picking out an outfit for waddles." I replied._

 _He nodded, sitting down on the bed opposite mine._

 _"So how do you feel with going back home and all?" He asked,_

 _"Well... on the one hand I'm kind of excited, its gonna be nice seeing mom and dad and telling them all about our adventures! But on the other hand, I'm kind of sad, I'm gonna miss this old place." I said,_

 _"And this old place will miss you." He responded. I felt a small tug against my skirt. It was Waddles, and upon grabbing my attention he stuffed a sweater in his mouth and layed it down in front of me._

 _It was the first sweater I'd worn this summer, the one with the shooting star. I grabbed it from his mouth and slid it down his chubby body._

 _"Hey where's Dipper? I haven't seen him since this morning." Stan inquired,_

 _"I was actually going to ask you that, I was worried he might disappear for a whole day again." I said,_

 _"Eh, I doubt he'd do that, he wouldn't dare miss you're guy's birthday, right?"_

 _"Dipper's" pov:_

 _I'd reached the mansion, but at this rate I'd be late for the party at the very least. Mabel was going to have my head, and if not her than possibly mr and or mrs Northwest._

 _But I didn't have the time to worry about that at this moment, what I had to worry about was getting passed this first wall surrounding the premises through which the only entrances were over, or through the main gate. Luckily for me, I'd found an easy way in. I opened up my disguise matrixes interface, and selected the form of an older gentlemen I'd seen at the party the other night who'd been cleaning. Selecting it, I backed up against the wall and waited for the mechanism to work its magic. Once it had completed its work, I strolled up to the main gate, and pushed a small button next to the speaker through which a british man's voice came._

 _"Who is this?" Asked the man, his accent thicker than... um... I don't know what it was thicker than but it was thick! Anyways I quickly checked my device checking for the man's name. Upon finding it I replied with a slightly accented tone,_

 _"This is vincent sir." A small camera rotated to bring it's focus down on me._

 _"Ah yes, we've been expecting you, come in." The front gate opened and I stepped through. Immediately however I disengaged my disguise and ducked for cover. I made my way from bush to bush, attempting to avoid as much detection as possible. Until eventually I came to what I believed was her balcony, directly above me on the second floor. The side of her house was lined in decorative vines, of which I used to scale her house. Half way up the snapping noises began, my head darted upward to see the plants twisting writhing and breaking. I quickly clambered upward, not wanting to have the floral ropes snap under my weight. I pulles myself onto the balcony collapsing onto its concrete floor. Quickly I sat up, and lunging to my feet I threw my hands to the doorknob, only to find it locked. I then plucked the presidents key I'd been gifted with from my pocket, and stuffed it in the doors lock. Twisting it, I heard the oh so satisfying click that came from the doors locking mechanism popping loose. And then I twisted the knob, and pulled the door open..._

 ** _Please Review:_**


	34. Chapter 32: Well then!

**So I'm assuming everyone's seen the new episode by this point right? I mean cause to me it felt a bit anti climactic, I was kinda expecting a final epic battle with Bill as the world. knelt before him. wasn't necessarily bad but to me up until the last ten minutes it felt like just another episode of my favorite show and not the finale. Also I had the idea for Bill dying by the memory gun Long befire that episode aired, heck it was actually similiar to how I originally planned to end this story. Good thing I changed that though, would'veseemed like I was just being lazy.**

"Dipper's" pov:

As the door opened I burst inside, no one was in the room at the moment. My eye's quickly darted around the room, sweat coming from my brow. I needed to get in and out quickly, Lord knows how much time I had left before the party would begin. I made my way to the next door. Placing my hand on the handle, I prepared to open it. However I stopped turning the knob the moment just as the presence of voices becme audible outside of said door. I slowly unwound the doorknob putting it back to it's original state and then looked for a place to hide. There was another door in her which more than likely led to a closet, which at this point was my best bet. I quickly moved to it, opening to within gain access to the closet. What I found however it was far greater than any closet. Afront me stood a wardrobe, one probably more vast than any depicted in a movie or book. Not even Narnia could boast such a scale. It was like a house within house, and as such it would be the perfect place to hide. I snapped out of my trance trying to find something to crawl into or sit behind. There was a small dresser sitting next to a wall, from a frontward view not much was visible, but from the side was a space just big enough for me to squeeze into. I quickly ran to it, I heard aiund of a door either opening or closing coming from the other room. Sweat poured down my brow as I tried to crawl into the miniscule space. As I wiggled my into the crevice, I bumped the dresser and it wobbled above me. Something fell, and upon hitting the ground, whatever it was shattered. I felt my heart rise into my throat fear overtaking me like a demon, and then, someone opened the door. I heard the footsteps inching toward me, my heart racing, my body shaking. I closed my eye's and tried taking a deep breath, and then, I sneezed. I once again knocked my head against the dresser and it shook a bit more violently this time. I was shaking uncontrollably as the footsteps grew ever nearer, I found myself having the to jump up and run. And suddenly a head jolted down, staring at me in my helpless state, I was doomed.

"Dipper? What are doing here?"

I opened my eye's, and to my relief it was Pacifica standing before me and not her father. I quickly crawled out of my hiding place, as embarrassed as I could ever be.

"I'm"

I coughed and cleared my throat.

"I've come to break you out." I said, a slight look of confusion crossed her face.

"Ok don't take this the wrong way but, is there any actual reason for you trying to break me out l, or are you doing it just because?" She inquired.

"Well we're kind of my birthday, and I was hoping you'd be there."

"Oh, well like um, happy birthday." She said in response,

"Thanks." I replied.

"So just jusg out of curiosity do you have a plan on how we'd be getting out of here? Or are you like, just gonna wing it or whatever?" She asked.

"Uh, well I hadn't exactly thought this far ahead." Suddenly I heard the door from the other room open and I ducked behind a row of clothing. You know for someone of whom's parent's don't really care about her, she's got a lot of clothes, like seriously I could make a fortress of cloth from all these garments. A buttler with a black stache, pale skin, and a heavy german accent walked into the room and said,

"Your father thought he heard a noise and sent me up to check on you, is everything alright?"

"Yes Gerard, everything is fine, my father's just being a worry wart." Pacifica replied. They exchanged a bit more dialogue before the butler left the room. I stepped out from the clothing,

"We should probably get going." I said,

"Yeah but again, how are we going to get out of here?" She inquired. I stepped out onto the balcony looked at the wall leading to the ground below, the vines didn't look like they were in particularly great shape, and if mg body weight before caused them to start tearing, having double that more than likely wasn't a good idea. I began to pace, frantically trying to figure a way out. And then it hit me,

"Your clothes!" I shouted,

Understandably a look of disgust and confusion crossed her face,

"Excuse me what?" She said, and I responded with,

"Your closets full clothing and fabric, if we were to tie them together we could create a sort of rope which we could use to get down."

"Are you kidding me? There's like no way that I'd do that, we'd ruin my perfect dresses." She said.

"Well do you have a better idea?" I asked, she was opened her mouth to speak, but after second of realizing she had she closed it again. I paced about her room trying to think of a way out of this mess I'd created for myself.

 _ **Please review**_


	35. Chapter 33: Out of the frying pan

_**Ah finally, It feels good to post another chapter its been to long since my last. In all honesty It's kinda nice to be wrapping up the whole Dip breaking Pacifica out of her home thing. I mean I've spent what 3-4 chapters on that? Anyways, for the next chapter well, lets just say I have plans. Some rather important stuff will happen, so lets just hope it doesn't take me another decade am I right? Anyways Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review.**_

"Dipper's" pov:

Now I was in a bit of a pickle. Sitting on Pacifica's bed I was contemplating what our means of escape might be. The only safe route would have us going straight through the mansion. But if we were to do that we would undoubtedly be caught, I mean granted if it were just Pacifica then it would be fine, but me they'd drag off in an instant. There was practically no way to escape without being spotted, unless... suddenly it hit me, what was possibly one of the oldest and stupidest tricks in the book may just work for our scenario.

"Hey Pacifica, you wouldn't happen to have a suit in that bottomless pit you call a closet anywhere would you?" I inquired.

"First of all, it is a relatively decent sized wardrobe, it's not that gigantic."

"Most average houses aren't that big!" I retorted. She rolled her eye's and continued,

"Secondly, no why would I have a suit, I'm a girl. And finally thirdly, though I don't have one, I know where we can get one. why?" she asked.

"Because I just figured out how we are going to get out of here." I stated, standing up on the bed triumphantly only to smack my head on the top bunk, she chuckled.

"So what is sir cluts-alotses plan if you don't mind me asking?" she said. I lightly massaged the tender part of my head as I got down from the bed.

"Firstly your not very funny..." I began, but she interrupted me before I could finish,

"And secondly your just copying me, get to the point!"

"Uh... Right anyways, you know how in some movies to short people will stack up throw on a disguise and pretend to be someone older?" I asked. The look on her face said it all. It was a mix of pure bafflement and condescension,

"You're fluffing kidding me right? That like never works! I don't mean to sound like a jerk but, It's totally obvious and painfully stupid!" I held up my wrist showing off the small device attached to it,

"Not with this it isn't."

She had a look of momentary confusion run across her face soon after however it faded away.

"Oh, isn't that the machine you used to disguise yourself when you came to the party the other night?" I nodded in response,

"Sure is." I said,

"So correct me if I'm wrong but your plan is to stack up throw a suit over ourselves and use that device to hide our identities, right?" she asked,

"Yup that pretty much sums it up." I stated in response,

"Well why not like just have the darn device fabricate the suit, wouldn't that be easier?" she said, I lifted up my hand and index finger planning to interject, but I couldn't think of a valid argument.

"I... Hadn't thought of that." I said sheepishly. There was a momentary bit of silence just before she broke it,

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go!" and so we did. I handed her the device and told her how to use it. Thus she strapped it to her wrist, and hopped onto my back. Now my friends, it was in that moment that I realized I was a scrawny twelve year old boy with no muscle mass. The moment she jumped onto my backside my knees buckled. They wobbled furiously as I tried to hold her up, and she did her best to try and make it easier on me trying to get in a position that would make me more comfortable and attempting to distribute her weight better. Now regardless of every attempt she made, there was no making this comfortable.

Oh, not because of the pain she was causing me, but because as I quickly remembered 'she' was a girl. Now I hadn't forgotten gender more over I'd forgotten what it meant, then again I don't think having a guy in her place would make this more comfortable. I mean, having your head between someones legs embedded in there crotch is kinda awkward regardless of whose in what place. She activated the guise which in turn cloaked our bodies and projected an image over them.

But now finally we were off. The disguise was active and as of this moment, we were making safely making our way through the mansion as a butler. So the question now was what could, or more accurately, what would go wrong... Nothing apparently. We made our way safely throughout the entire mansion until we reached the exit. No one stopped us, no one questioned us no one even gave us a funny look. Which was odd, maybe they were all just so enraptured in there work they'd paid no mind to us. So we left the building, passed through the front gate, and collapsed to the ground. My entire body felt like a weak mass, my face was covered in sweat, and I finally had been liberated of that terribly unnerving position.

"Oh my gosh are you alright?!" Pacifica asked,

"No, my back feels it's been sacked with a bat, I can't feel my arms and legs, andthe back of my head is covered in sweat and at least half of it's not mine." I said panting. She turned a bright red and timidly said,

"Sorry..."

"It's fine." I stated in response, trying to push myself to my feet.

Just then, a familiar sight rolled our way, one I was not expecting. A truck had rolled up to the side of the road right next to us, and though the vehicle I didn't recognize, the person inside I did.

"Jonathan?" I questioned allowed,

"Dipper!" he said, hopping out of the vehicle,

"I've been looking for you! Mabel was getting worried sick with you being gone so long." he said.

"Well I came to pick up a friend." I said,

"I can see that." he stated simply in response, a short moment awkward silence insued, I cleared my throat,

"So why are you out here anyways? Shouldn't you be at the party?" I asked,

he shuffled his footing,

"Well like I said Mabel has been freaking out with you being gone for so long. So I just told her I'd look around and see if I could find you."

"Speaking of which, what time is it?" I inquired. Swiftly he observed his watch and promptly stated,

"2:06"

That meant I'd be 2 hours late to my own party upon our arrival at least. And not only that but Mabel would more than likely slaughter me the moment she saw me.

"Well we better quit puttsing around and get going." Jonathan said. He walked around back opened the rear hatch leading into the back end of the vehicle. There was a small open gap with a sliding window with which we could use to chat to whomever was driving up front, and a rather large space with a few boxes scattered about.

"I don't have enough seats up front for everyone so one of you will have to sit in the back." he stated.

"I will." both me and Pacifica said simultaneously.

"You know you can both sit in the trunk if you'd like." he said. We both looked at each other briefly, and slowly but surely we climbed into the back of the truck. He shrugged and closed the doors. Continuing, he walked up to the front and took his seat.

"Oh yeah, by the way guys, do me a favor and don't dig through any of the stuff I have back there ok? Most of that stuff is private ok?" he said.

"Ok." I said. However Pacfica kept oddly silent. But regardless, we were off to the shack and boy could I not wait to get back.

 ** _Please review!_**


	36. Chapter 34: And into the fire

_**Hey what do you know it wasn't another painstakingly long wait after all! Woohoo! Anyways in less exciting news I've finally set up my profile for those personally interested in knowing anything about me. There's not much there but still there's enough cor those curious. Anyways, unto the plot!**_

"Dipper's" pov:

I sat next to the window in the trunk of the vehicle, observing the scenery as we passed through the dense forest. Pacifica was oddly quiet, sitting in the corner with her eye's shut, though she wasn't sleeping. As we went deeper into the woods following one of the only roads there was, we began to hit bump after bump. This violently jolted the vehicle and sprung Pacifica from her restful state.

"Are we like almost there yet?" she grumble,

"This car is bouncing so much that by the time we arrive we'll be crushed by the neverending pounding of a migraine from hell." I chuckled lightly.

"Well in that regard I have some good news and some bad news." Jonathan said.

"Shoot..." I said in response.

"Well the good news is you two well get to spend some nice private quality alone time, as I have to close the shutter between us to deal with a certain 'situation' up here."

"And the bad news." I inquired.

"Well the bad news is the route I was going to take to get to the shack was closed for construction purposes. Thus as of this moment we are lost, and are currently searching for another way back." he said.

"Well then."

"Well then indeed..." he said in response, and thus close the shutter drastically muffling any noise coming from the front.

We sat in quiet, the only sounds coming from the muttered gibberish of Jonathan up front, and the humming of the vehicles engine. And so we sat there until a realization crawled up to me,

"You know, it just dawned on me that we really don't know much about each other."

I said,

"Well we haven't exactly been alone a great deal now have we? I mean we've been alone but... Yeah you get what I'm saying." she said in response.

"Well how about we change that? How about we just take turns asking questions about one another?" just before she responded the car bounced once again, knocking a few boxes over. We both grunted as it happened, sending both of us a few inches into the air before we landed back onto our butts.

"Sure, that sounds great." she said in a lightly raspy tone.

"Ok, I'll start, um... What's your biggest fear?" I asked.

"Probably spiders, or that old hillbilly who lives in the dump. What's your favorite past time?" she inquired.

"Problem solving, what do you do for fun?" I asked.

"Isn't that just a rephrase of my question?" she said,

"Well yeah but..." I began, but, I was interrupted once more by the violent jolting of the vehicle. Not only did this affect me and Pacifica, but as well as some of the crap sitting back here. Several boxes fell over, and once the rumbling had stopped I ran over to fix the boxes and slide them back into place. Pacifica began to help as well, shoving stuff that'd fallen out into their respective containers. I then began stacking boxes and trying to set them up in a more sturdy manner. Well thats what I'd begun to do, until something had caught my eye. One box that had fallen on it's side, and through a small opening, I thought I'd seen something familiar. On the boxes side were written the words burn pile. I opened, it and suddenly a pit grew in my stomach. Several images and papers were sitting in neat organized piles within the box. They were all photo's I'd seen before, and I had my fears realized, when I picked up and read a small note lying on top of one of the piles. It read, The boy knows more then he needs, he's digging his nose into matters he shouldn't, He presents a massive threat. When the moment arrives, remove him from the picture...

"My God." I whispered,

"What?" Pacifica inquired, but when she came next to me, I handed her the note, and she began to read. I grabbed another note, it read, he's becoming more of a nuisance each day. Another one, he is the pinnacle of my brothers plan, another, my chance has come, I will slaughter him at the party tonight... I began to sweat. Both me and Pacifica began to panic.

"What is all this? I don't understand what's going?" she asked.

"I don't know!" I said.

"This is crazy! Why would he?... Why?" she began. Quickly she lunged toward the box rustling through the papers,

"There's got to be something in here that can explain all this!" she said. She then came across a picture of her with yet another small note attached to it. She read it aloud,

"This stuck up brat is just another pawn in his game... Dispose of her." she turned to me, a look of gut-wrenched horror smeared across her face.

"What is going on? Why is this happening?" she said frantically, I didn't respond. She continued her digging and found similar notes for Soos, Mabel, Stan, and a few others. She looked terrified and rightly so, nothings quite as terrible as finding out your in a vehicle with someone who wants your head. Now one side of my brain was being thrown through loop, this couldn't be Jonathan? He would never try to hurt me, hell the man saved both mine and Pacifica's life. But then why was this here? And in a box that said burn no less, suddenly the truck halted. And the car door opened and slammed shut, and slowly, he began walking toward the trunk. We both shook with fear as we heard the door click and open.

 _ **Please review!:**_


	37. Chapter 35: Mr Suit and Tie

_**So... This chapter would've come out yesterday but um... Guess you could say shit hit the fan. Honestly in that moment it felt more like reality collapsing in on its self but you get my point. Regardless its done now so enjoy.**_

"Dipper's" pov:

To our horror the door swung open,

"We're here!" Jonathan said enthusiastically.

"Sorry I could've told you whilst I'd pulled in, but I thought hey it'd be more of a surprise if I just opened the door and told you guys we were here you know... Was I wrong? Were you not surprised?" he quickly glanced at the both of us in our shivering terrified state.

"Hey are you guys alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." he asked.

"Oh, we're great!" I said nervously,

"Yeah definitely! Better than great actually stupendous!" Pacifica chimed in.

We hopped out of the car and walked backwards whilst keeping eye contact.

"Yeah we'll just be going now and... I'll find Mabel thanks for the ride bye!" I said in jumbled mess of information.

"Did I really scare you that bad? I mean I thought be surprised not scared shitless! Wait can I say that to a 13 year old? Yeah yeah pro... Probably not." he shouted before fading into mumbling.

"Dipper what the hell we going to do!?" Pacifica whisper shouted.

"Exactly what I said we'd do! We're going to find Mable!"

"Why? Like what the fluff can she do that we can't?"

"Wait what did you just say?" I said questioningly.

"What can she that we can't?"

"No no no before that."

"What the fluff?" she said confused.

"Yeah just, just why though? I mean fluff? Really fluff? That's what your going with?"

"Oh shut up and answer the question."

And so I sat there in silence...

"So what can she do that we can't." she asked, I shrugged.

"Well answer me?" she said. And so I just mumbled through my sealed lips. This only angered her more,

"In case you've forgotten which I'm sure you haven't, we're are being hunted by a lunatic! This not the time for baby talk!"

"Well in his defense darling you did tell him to shut his mouth." we both turned to see a man in his late teens standing before us. He had sharp black hair with a sort of emo-ish haircut, piercing blue eye's, a dashing suit with a bright red tie, and an uncanny resemblance someone we knew.

"Uh... Hi" we both said in unison looking awkwardly at the man.

"And hello to you as well! You must be Dipper Pines yes?"

"Well yeah, how di..."

"Oh I know lots of things but that's not important right now. You see I'm looking for my brother, haven't laid eye's on him of recent, goes by the name of Jonathan have you seen him?"

"Uh... Yeah, he's out front." I said.

"OK, thanks kid." he said and began to walk off. Pacifica lunged out and blocked his path just before he could head in that direction.

"Wait you didn't answer Dipper's question, and you didn't tell us your name." she interjected. He leaned down bringing his face close to hers, a slightly creepy smile sprawled across his face.

"And what did he ask?" she backed up a bit, a look of disgust and discomfort lain upon her face.

"How do you know his name?" he didn't immediately respond, he just sat there as if he were contemplating what to say. Then his lips cracked open and momentarily after he gave a response,

"Pacifica northwest," he began,

"I only answer the questions I personally feel inclined to respond to. And no matter how much you peck at my sanity with that bratty whiny voice, and obnoxiously snobby and annoying attitude, I still do not feel compelled to respond." he said. He reached out his arm patting her on her shoulder. She looked a bit crushed by that statement. Then he stood up, and walked away, only stopping once to say one more thing.

"Names Billy by the way, nice to make your acquaintance." he stated, and then continued until he was out of sight.

"Like nice to make yours as well ass-hat." she said, before grabbing my arm and storming off in fumes.

"Come on Dipper let's go find a more enjoyable environment to be in." she said, And for my sake I didn't argue with her.

"Ok but going back to our little discussion and ignoring that ruffian..." she said through gritted teeth,

"What are we going to do about the whole Jonathan situation? Oh, and what can Mabel do we can't?"

"Honestly I don't know. Lets forget about it for now, we're at my birthday 13th party lets try and enjoy it alright? That is why I broke you out of your house remember? So we could come here."

"Oh yeah..." she said. We went around to the back of the shack where most of the guests and activities were, and my god was it amazing. Seriously! There was a ferris wheel, a sky tram which looked considerably more stable than the last one we'd had, there were fair games concessions stands, a stage, and more.

"Good grief, and I thought you guys were like... completely broke or something. How did you guys manage to scrape this together?" Pacifica inquired

"I wasn't here for most of the setup so I don't really know." I said.

"And like, why was that?"

"I was with you."

"... Oh, right, race you to the ferris wheel!" she said, picking up the hem of her dress and darting for the spinning contraption.

"Hey no fair! You got a head start!" I shouted, as I darted after her. I reached the ferris wheel panting and out of breath. I took a moment to catch it before looking up. A man with a farmers attire, a grey moustache and a piece of hay or something sticking out of his mouth stood before me.

"Well are you gonna get on kid or just sit out here gaspin for air?" he Inquired.

"I'll be getting on sir." I said. Then he opened up the gate and I walked into the car to sit next to Pacifica. Slowly but surely the wheel began to turn, and were taken up above the tree's.

"Um... Dipper?" Pacifica began.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm a..." she stopped for a moment,

"A whiny fed up little brat?" She said.

I froze momentarily thinking it over.

"Is this about what that jerk said back there?"

"Maybe..."

"Look Pacifica, we all have our... How shall I say? Jerky moments? Yeah I'll go with that. Now for some of us it's a bigger problem than it is for others, but that doesn't make doesn't make said people quote 'whiny brats' just means your a bit more... Sensitive than the rest of us. Your being grumpy only defines you if you let it do so."

"But maybe I am letting it define me." she said,

"Well I uh... Don't I guess? I'm not exactly one for enlightening advice." I said. She chuckled, and we sat there as the wheel went round and the afternoon was beginning to fade into the evening.

 _ **Please review:**_


	38. Update!

**_Yello everyone, I have news! (It's good news by the way, at least in my mind it is.) Anyways, as you've no doubt noticed It's been another week or so since I've posted the last chapter, reason why? Well I've been working on the chapter in the background over the past week but I've made a decision you may have a desire to know about. I'm rewriting every chapter in this story that's been posted so far. Now you may be asking yourselves why? Well I'll tell you. Most of you know I was gone for about a month or two, as in I wasn't writing for the story gone, simply because I wasn't really feeling inspired to write and didn't want to release half baked crap. But being gone that long I'd begun to forget parts of my story, and what better way to remember my story than by reading through it myself. So I started doing that... And it was PAINFUL! I felt like I was reading the kinda crap a five year old would write, not saying the story was bad, just the writing itself. Now granted on this website I've seen worse, way way worse! But that is no excuse! And so I'm going to be going through and rewriting most if not all the chapters. Now the story itself will not be changing much, so if you don't want to, you won't have to reread through the chapters I'm remaking, as I'm simply going to be, again, improving it. But some smaller details will be changing, so more then likely if you do read through it again you will find some things a bit different or new. But again the main story will be staying intact. The first and second chapters are already done and tomorrow more then likely the third and fourth will follow. Anyways guys I'll end with saying, I put please review at the end of each chapter for a reason, I want feedback. So do me a favor and start giving me that, it helps me improve this story as best I can. I'll on one final note saying there are only about 15 or 16 chapters left until the end of the story. So anyways Tell me what you think and because I don't know how to end this update, ONWARDS AOSHIMA!_**


	39. Chapter 36: The beginning of the end

_**So holy balls the end of this story is rapidly approaching! And with that said, one small change you may notice that in all honesty is not going to really change anything I had planned with this story to begin with is the rating is now M, probably, if I can figure out how to change it. Now in my personal opinion I think when ot comes to books or writing the only thing really worthy of sucha rating is more... Lemony stuff... However I'm alone in that apparently as gore is apparently worthy of a higher rating, which in my opinion is stupid I mean it's just red water and meat, and add to that your not even seeing it. Regardless it is something I thought I'd adress should someone notice the change. When I began this story I had no idea on how I should rate it so yeah. :P**_

 _ **Ps I won't be writing any sexual crap or anything. Just saying.**_

"Ford's" pov:

I walked into the shack, needing a bit of a break from the townsfolk. So as the party was bustling outside I retreated to the basement. I walked down the stairs, went down the elevator, and eventually ended up in my lab. The familiar smell of ink and paper filled my nostrils, and the warm inviting feeling of a crowded desk filled my view. I plopped myself down in my chair and rolled it to my desk.

I began digging through my papers, sorting them and attempting to fashion them in a more organized way. So many pages full of so many words. Wether they deeper dives into the mystery of this town, or just ideas and theories, for me every page had a story to be told. As I dug through the piles of paper, I stumbled across one who's story I'd not yet seen. The page was drenched in a red liquid, and whatever had been on the page before was now unreadable. I picked it up to see the liquids origin. The small compartment in which I had the rift in was leaking the thick fluid. I reached out and opened it.

Suddenly all the fluid that'd been trapped in case was released across the desk and floor, and it soaked itself into my piles of pages. I saw the rift, sitting inside. I quickly snatched it, and looked it over. At my glance first I thought it was fine, but upon further inspection that belief was proved wrong. On the glass that within held the rift, was a crack. It was a small crack no bigger than a half inch, but I knew if something wasn't done soon, that nothing could stop what was held within.

Through the small crack came a rising steam. The steam soon solidified and morphed into the unknown liquid. I knew that I'd need to keep it somewhere safe, so I burst through the door to the portal room, and carefully set it down. I wrapped it in some cloth thinking that it might absorb some of whatever was coming through. Then I ran back through the door and sealed it airtight. I then frantically looked through my notes, papers, and journals, attempting to dig up something of use, but I couldn't find anything. I knew it wouldn't be long now, a matter of hours, days if we were lucky. What was I to do?

"Dipper's" pov:

Eventually the we'd gotten off the ferris wheel, and well... Lets just say I don't think I've ever been happier to see the ground in my life. Now I'm not afraid of heights, but when your on an old rickety ferris wheel that wobbles in the wind, and where every other sound is the horrific noise of metal scraping against metal, I think anyone would feel uncomfortable. And it was odd to, because the ride had started out just fine, but the longer we rode it, the worse it got. Pacifica had not managed to attain the most pleasant of experiences either, the entire time she'd been gritting teeth, her left fist she'd had clenched up into a ball, and with her right she dug her claw like fingernails into the skin of my legs, therefore making my experience all the more worse.

But we'd finally gotten off the darn thing, and boy what a relief it was. Thus after that experience as you could imagine we weren't to keen on going on any other rides. So we found an empty picnic table near the stage Mabel was doing everything within her power to stay on, as we simply attempted to relax.

"So earlier, before that whole ordeal in the truck went down, we were like, doing this thing to get to know each other better, do you maybe want to try starting that up again?" Pacifica asked,

"Uh... Sure I don't see why not." I said,

"Ok um..." she began, propping her head up on her arm and tapping her lip with her index finger.

"Oh I know! What would you say is the most exciting monster hunting adventure thing you've been on? Or can you not pick one? Is that to hard a question? Maybe I should ask a differe..." she said before I interrupted her,

"Sheesh, calm down its fine." I said.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. And I'd say... Probably..."

"Again was that to hard a question I can ask you something different." she said,

"No no I got this, uh... Well this isn't exactly a quote, 'monster hunt' but probably the time we discovered our uncle's twin." I said.

"How does that qualify as an adventure? Let alone your most exciting one?"

"Well you see the entire summer I'd been using this journal to explore and uncover this towns secrets. But in all my searching I'd found the answer to my biggest question, who wrote the journals?"

"And so you like basically discovered your great uncle was the author aaaaand?..."

"Well it was a bit more complicated than that. You see gruncle Stan..."

"Ok just so I'm confused which uncle is which?" she said,

"Ford was the author, and Stan is the guy who's been with us all summer."

"Ok, just having you clarify ahead of time."

"... Anyways, our Gruncle Stan had been accused of creating a doomsday device and therefore was arrested, and me and Mabel had decided to try and clear his name. What we found out however was that, to an extent they were absolutely right. Stan had been building some device that could potentially destroy reality. We were planning to shut it down, but Stan had managed to escape prison and proceeded to convince Mabel not to switch it off. The machine became fully functional and out popped my great uncle Ford. There's a lot more to it than that but that's basically what happened." I said,

"So what was the machine then? Was it like a teleporter, or some space ship?" she asked,

"No, it was a portal."

"To what?" she asked, I paused and thought about it I didn't really know, should probably ask Ford that sometime, I thought to myself. I shrugged saying,

"I don't know. But regardless we've been talking about me for a bit to long now, so..." I began,

"But... Ok whatever." she said,

"Um... What is your favourite color?" I inquired,

"Pink, though I think you already asked that question."

"Oh well." she was just about to open her mouth to say something, when the man of our previous discussion came charging toward our table.

"Dipper! I need to talk to you! Privately preferably." said Ford as he panted heavily.

"Uh... Ok." a moment of awkward silence insued.

"Well what are you waiting for come on." he said, motioning toward the shack. I got and began to follow him back to the old place only to stop and glance back at Pacifica.

"Just go on, I'll be waiting here." she said, and as I began to walk away I heard the quiet sound of her sighing in the background.

We made out way into the shack and headed for the basement.

"Dipper, do you remember that rift I showed you a while back?" he said.

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong."

"Indeed, something is very, very wrong."

We stepped into the elevator and he pressed the button which would take us to his lab.

"You see the way the rift works is that it's constantly expanding from one central point, kind of like a gas of sorts. The problem is its beginning to out grow its cage, and because of that the glass around it is cracking." he said,

"Well couldn't you just fix it? Like maybe add a sealant over the outside of the glass?" I asked,

"If only that would work, first problem is again it's constantly expanding, and the more room it has to expand the faster it will do so. Sealing the cracks that are already there would only quickly create new ones. Secondly, again the rift is like a gas meaning small portions of it are seeping through the cracks."

"And what does that mean? What's one the other side of the rift?" I asked. We stepped out of the elevator and into the main lab area, the glass revealing the larger portion of the lab in which the dismantled rift now lay was covered by a piece of cloth.

"See for yourself." he said, ripping the cloth from the window. In the center of the massive room was the rift, the glass around it slowly cracking more and more, and surrounding it was now a large pool of blood that filled the room up to about maybe a foot or two off the ground. Now inside this puddle lye several corpses, they all scrapped and cut up horrifically and all of them had absolutely no face. But it didn't stop there, markings were burned into the wall, and tiny little creatures were latching onto the corpses rapidly eating away at the flesh.

"What is this?" I asked, the sound of disgust resonated in my voice.

"This is nothing when compared with what's to come. This is but a small glimpse into the other side of the rift." Ford said,

"In essence the rift is attempting to merge two different realities together into one, in this case ours and a place known as the nightmare realm, a place rules by evil spirits and demons." He continued.

"But out of all the different realities that could have merged with ours, why that one?"

"Because Dipper it is the one I built the portal to."

"But why?"

"Well why not? It's place I tricked my brother into building it to, and it's not like you'd be any different." we both instantaneously spun around to come face to face with Jonathan's brother Billy.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing here?!" my uncle shouted furiously.

"Oh come on Fordsy, do you just not recognize me in my new form? My third dimension throwing you for a loop?" he said,

"Wait... Cipher!" Ford shouted,

"That's right four eye's, it's me!" he said in glee.

Suddenly his entire form shifted and he became his normal triangular self.

"Ah, YOU KNOW IT'S KIND OF WEIRD SWAPPING BACK TO MY OLD FORM, LIKE IN AN INVITING SORT OF CREEPY GOOEY WAY, DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE? PROBABLY NOT BUT WHO CARES AAAAANYWAYS!"

"What do you want Bill!?" I shouted furiously.

"Wait you know him?" Ford asked, I was going to respond when the triangular jerk did it for me.

"YES YES, WE'RE, HOW SHALL I SAY? WELL ACQUAINTED. BUT REGARDLESS ALLOW ME TO ANSWER THE LITTLE SPRITES QUESTION BY SHOWING YOU WHAT I'VE GOT PLANNED!" he said. Suddenly his arm extended and bolted toward the glass viewport. He smashed straight through it, and when his arm came back the rift was resting in his hands.

"Wait this can't be real! You're not a physical being! you can't be interacting with the real world!" Ford said frantically.

"NOW SEE SIXER THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE DESPERATELY WRONG! THE NIGHTMARE REALM HAS BEEN LEAKING THROUGH TO THIS ONE FOR A LITTLE WHILE NOW. I MIGHT NOT TECHNICALLY BE A PHYSICAL BEING BUT THE RIFT IS OPEN ENOUGH THAT THERE IS NO LONGER ANY DIVIDE BETWEEN THE SPIRITUAL AND THE PHYSICAL REALMS!" he said gleefully.

"ANYWAYS! I'M OFF TO FINISH MY WORK! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS SMASH THIS THING AND I'M DONE!"

"You won't get away with this!" Ford shouted frantically.

"OH? AND HOW DO YOU PLAN TO STOP ME? HUH? NO NO NO SERIOUSLY, I WANT TO HERE THIS, IT'LL BE GOOD!" he said,

"GO ON! TELL ME! TELL ME!"

Ford jumped toward ready to tackle him, and he just daintily shifted out of the way.

"YOU DON'T KNOW DO YOU? UGH! SUCH A SHAME! YOU KNOW OLD PAL, I'D HAD HIGH HOPES FOR YOU BUT I GUESS YOU JUST COULDN'T LIVE UP TO THE HYPE." he said, shrugging.

"SO PINETREE! YOU'VE GOT A PLAN RIGHT?" he asked hopefully. It was kinda of odd really, it was almost as if he wanted us to stop him.

"Uh... Yes, yes I do. Why are you asking?"

"BECAUSE I WANT YOU ALL TO WORK SO HARD, AND FOR YOU ALL TO TRY YOUR BEST, SO WHEN YOU FAIL IT JUST DESTROYS ALL SEMBLANCE OF YOU HAVE LEFT! IF YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN AND YOU KIND OF JUST GIVE UP, IT TAKES AWAY THE FUN OF IT ALL, YOU KNOW?" he said.

"ANYWAYS! MEET YOU OUTSIDE! YOU CAN GIVE IT YOUR ALL OUT THERE, I'll JUST GIVE YOU A FEW MINUTES TO GO OVER YOUR PLAN, OK? OK! SEE YOU IN A BIT!" and just like that he and the rift vanished. What were we going to do?

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :**


	40. Chapter 37: The plan

_**Sorry but this chapters just going to be rather short. Often I'll have these creative spurts where I'm heavily inspired to pour my all into a project but then end up ditching the others I'm working on. I've had this chapter sitting around for awhile, but I was planning to extend it into what will probably be the next few chapters. Problem being, about less than a quarter of the way through, I hit a bit of writers block. Regardless though this portion is short it has enough ideas to be considered its own sectioned off chapter, so I decided to post it anyways. I'm sorry the updates have been a bit slow, hopefully I should be able to close this up soon, as we are reaching the end.**_

"Dipper's" pov:

"Ok, so what's your plan now?" Ford inquired.

I sat down, a look of defeat displayed across my face,

"I... I don't have one." I said.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of." He said, taking a seat next to me.

"Isn't there something we can do to fight him? Doesn't he have a weakness or something?"

"I'm afraid not Dipper, I've studied Bill for years, and I've come across nothing that could weaken him. As far as I'm aware it's hopeless." He said.

"Well... what are we going to do?" I asked him. He stood up grabbed a small bag and began grabbing the papers off some of his desks and stuffing them into the bag.

"I have a bunker built in the woods that I made just in case something like this were to happen. We can hide there, and we should be able to survive a few years living off what I have stored there."

"So that's it? we're just gonna give up?" I said to him.

"Well what other choice do we have? This isn't like some Disney cartoon where we can sing and all of our problems will disapear, or something."

"Yeah..." I said in defeat. But then it hit me,

"Wait... Ford that's it! Your a genious!" I shouted,

"Uh... what?" He said confused.

"When I first encountered Bill, me, Mabel, and Soos, all battled him in Stans mindscape, and when he heard the sound of synthesized music, he was crippled! So maybe if we hooked up Soos's keyboard to the speakers on the stage upstairs, we'll be able to get the rift away from him, and maybe even defeat him!"

"But that's crazy! Why would he be crippled by music?"

"I don't know, but it's the closest thing we've gotten to a plan so far, and it just might work!" I said.

"Alright, we'll try it, but if it doesn't work..." He knelt down, and put his hand on my shoulder,

"Run for the woods, you got that?"

"yes sir." I said,

"Alright then, where is Soos's keyboard?"

 _ **Please review:**_

positive or negative, it really doesn't matter which. Just be honest.


	41. Chapter 38: Here we go

"Dipper's" pov:

I'd quickly ran upstairs, bolting from place to place throughout te shack, searching for instrument. I checked behind the furniture, in the closets,

in the bedrooms and I'd come up empty handed. I felt hopeless, without Soos's keyboard I'd have nothing to combat Bill, and even if I did have it,

and even if it could kill him, it wouldn't fix the problem of the rift. I heard squeeking sound of the front entrance door opening, and just the

man I'd needed stepped through that very door. I rushed over through the gift shop to near where he'd be once he'd fully stepped inside.

"Soos! I need your help!" I said, my arms flailing, sound of panicked panting accompanying my frantic speech.

"Oh hey what's up Dipper?" He said, in a cheerful tone.

"I need your keyboard! Bill's planning to end the world and I think it may be te only way we can stop him!" I said,

"Oh... well, is my keyboard infused with magic powers or something like that?" He said,

"No, it's just I'm pretty certain that synthesized music is Bills only weakness."

"Oh ok, so wait, just to be sure, Bills that wierd triangle guy right?" Soos inquired,

"Yeah, why?" I asked,

"Because he's waiting for you outside."

"Wait what!" I said, a sudden rush of fear running over me.

I raced to the window to find Bill hovering in the center of a large group of people, they were cowering in fear,

as it woud appear both them and the shack were encpsulated in a large bubble like mass. Suddenly a lone teenager shouted, "You'll never take me alive!" as he ran toward the bubble like wall.

He violently threw himself at it, smacking into it with a sickening thud, Slowly like a pane of glass his face slid down it before he lye peacefully on the ground.

"Ok, ok, ok, deep breaths..." I heaved in heavily and slowly, hoping I would remain conscious for the time being.

"So Soos again where did you put your keyboard? Or even where did you see it last?" I said calmly.

"It's at my abuelita's house." he said,

"What!" I squealed like a little girl.

"Please tell me your joking!" I said panicking,

"I am not joking, if I were I'd probably accompany it with some witty one liner, or some clever joke in that vain. Sadly however, the puns are not on my side this day." he said,

"This is bad, this is really, really bad!"

"I know tell me about it! I might have to reprise my roll as the comic relief! Oh the humanity!" Soos said,

"What? NO! I'm talking about the fact that Bill literally holds the fate of the world in his hands, and there is nothing I can do about it!"

Suddenly a knock came pounding at the door and Soos turned around to open it.

"Wait, Soos don't!..." I began, but it was to late. The moment he began to open the door the rest of the way, Bill flung it open and burst into the the shack afront me.

"OK KID, MY PATIENCE HAS WORN THIN, THAT AND I CAN'T KEEP THIS THING CONTAINED FOREVER!" He said, pushing the rift out in front of his body. The thing was bulging and warping,

just as if it were about to shatter.

"SO BASICALLY DIPSTICK IF YOUR GONNA MAKE A MOVE AT ALL NOWS THE TIME." He said, before hovering back outside, and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Welp, guess I should start preparing for the apocalypse, seeing as there's probably nothing we can do..." Soos said, just then Gruncle Ford burst out from behind the vending machine shouting,

"Get in the basement now! The rift is just about to break, and trust me you'll want to be as safe as possible when that thing is unleashed!"

"But what about everyone else!" I said,

"There's no time just get downstairs now!" He shouted. Suddenly a loud blast could be heard from outside, I was just about to make for the window, being mere feet away,

when suddenly I felt incredibly weak. A horrifically ear shattering shreak sounded from outside. We all dropped to the ground, practically clawing at our ears.

I felt like my drums were going to pop inside my skull. The pain was unbearable, I could bearly within hold the urge to let go and scream myself. I felt paralyzed, and soon the only sound I could hear,

was the ringing in my ears. Everything quickly began to fade to black, the world massing into a blurry haze. I took a few final deep breaths, before passing out.

 _ **Please review:**_


	42. Chapter 39: As life is in death

"Dipper's" pov:

I awoke to the sound of sputtered coughing, and leaned up to see my great uncle picking himself up from off the ground.

"Ugh, what happened." I asked him.

At first I thought he might not have heard me, as he simply passed me to peek out the window. Then however after a moment of silence, he responded.

"Bill happened, the rifts casing has been broken, and it is now rapidly expand throughout our realm. What we experienced before, in reference to the ear popping ringing, was the initial release of the rift."

Just then Soos shot up from his unconsciousness on the floor shuddering.

"Wha!.. Whoa, that's so wierd... Do either of your dudes heads feel incredibly numb?" Soos asked.

"Now that you mention it, I'm feeling a bit odd." I said. Ford continued peering out the window, his gaze slowly moving as if he were tracing movement.

"Uh gruncle Ford, what are you looking at." I inquired. He didn't give me a verbal response, he simply motioned me to the window, refusing to tear his gaze from the thing. When I first glanced through the window, I was appalled at what I saw. The dirt that used to cover the ground was white like ash. The gravel pathways replaced with burning coals. Most of the tree's were completely gone, and those that weren't were black, with blood draining down their sides and mutilated corpses hanging from their branches like fruit. Puddles of blood and piles of meat sat in clusters on the the ground, and a thick red fog hung in the air. I felt the urge to hurl, just thinking about it made me queasy. But all of that was not what my great uncle's attention was set upon. Moving amongst these was an ethereal being. It's entire body pumped out black smoke, it appeared to hover in the air and looked as if though it were lacking legs. It had one neon yellow eye, with a pupil like that of a cat, any other details were faint, covered by it's constant flow of smoke.

"What is that?" I asked,

"An obstacle..." he stepped away from the window and headed for the vending machine.

"I'll be right back! Don't do anything!" he said,

as he opened the disguised door and charged down the steps to the basement.

Moments later he came back up the steps, in hand he carried a duffle bag filled to the brim with papers, and in the other he carried a long rectangular box with an arm strap upon it. He set down the duffle bag, swung the box around to the front of his body, undid the locks holding it shut, and opened it.

"Alright, the moment we step out that door we're going to face resistance in one from or another, so with that said we're all going to need to be prepared." he began.

"Dipper!" he called, as he pulled what looked to be a small rifle out of the box.

"This is a custom made sonic rifle, it fires sonic blasts in a triple burst pattern via one pull of the trigger." he said, handing me the weapon. I looked it over, all it's intricate mechanisms and unique parts, it was a sight to behold.

"Woah." I said, lightly chuckling as I did so.

"Indeed." he said smiling. Turning back to the box, he reached in and pulled out another weapon.

"Soos, this is shotgun... Thats really about it, just an ordinary shotgun." he said.

"Mr pines, it's simplicity is it's greatest strength." Soos said in response.

"Um... Ok then. Regardless, the most important thing you two need to know is that your weapons can't actually kill what we'll be going up against. The best you can do is slow our foes down, which is fine because for right that's all we'll need to do." Ford said.

"Wait so you mean that those things that are outside are invincible?" Soos asked,

"What no, they can't be invincible, nothing invincible... Right gruncle Ford?" I said.

"Unfortunately over the course of all the years I was trapped in their dimension I was unable to find a weakness of sorts. So as far as I know yes, they are invincible. Now we better get moving, we're just wasting time at this point." he said.

"Uh... where are we going exactly?" I asked,

"To my bunker in the woods of course, there's plenty of food there, and we'll be safe from the outside world. Now come on lets get going!" he said. We walked to the front door with Ford leading our small pack. He nudged open the door, surveying the outside. After further inspection he completely opened the door and stepped out. I stepped outside, and immediately wished I were back in. Walking on the ground felt like walking crushed bone and rotting meat, and I was up to my ankles in ash and coal. The air was filled with the wretched stench of rotting corpses, and it was strong enough to literally make me vomitt.

"Uh dudes, is either one of you two getting a bit uncomfortable?" Soos asked,

"With this thick atmosphere, drab decor, and depressing atmosphere, it's impossible to be even mildly comfortable."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Soos said. As we walked things I hadn't really noticed before were beginning to settle in, for example faintly off in the distance the sound of blood curdling screams could be heard; every once in a while the ground would shift, and even worse I swore I'd hearing whispering voices talking about me.

I felt incredibly uneasy, something I was not alone in doing.

"You know dudes, these trees I kinda remind of the ones I saw in a dream once. Except instead of being made of people it was made of meat, and they could talk!" Soos said,

"That's great Soos but I'd prefer not to think about corpse trees, they give me the hibi jibi's." I said.

"Oh, and why is that?" said an odd voice.

We all turned around, frantically looking about, trying to find the origin of the voice.

"Behind you dimwits!" said the voice again.

We all spun on are heals only to lay our eye's on one of the said corpse trees.

"Please don't tell me the tree is talking!" I said, petrified.

"Oh it's not." replied the voice.

And then suddenly a small pair of what looked like insectoid legs stuck out from between one of the corpses rotting lips; and in a sudden motion that sent blood spraying from the rotting body for a second or two the legs ripped open the head, severing the jaw from it's upper portion.

"Ah! I've been contaminated!" Soos shouted, as the a small bit of blood landed on him. He began panicking trying to get it off him. Ford quickly sweeped his brown coat with his hand, flicking the liquids off him, and I was fortunate enough to be out the line of fire.

"Ah that's so much better, now where were we?" said the voice. Suddenly a small insectoid head popped out the tree, the creature setting it to rest where a mans mouth once was.

"I believe you were going to introduce yourself." Ford said, a look of disgust on his face.

"Ah yes, the only problem with that is I that don't have a name, so just call me sir, or something like that." The odd creature said.

"Ok, well hello sir, may I ask you why you chose to freak us out?" I inquired.

"Well I meant you no harm, I was just feasting when I heard a rather odd sound." it said.

"And would that sound be?" I asked.

"You talking, it's just so strange, nobody really lives around here, the only people who really reside within a nearby area are the damned, but even they don't usually talk much." it replied.

"The damned? Who are they?" I asked.

"Oh you know, the wandering souls banished to this realm for eternal exile. Bizarre folk, they often wander around in the dark, humming and mumbling under their breath." the creature said.

"Look we don't really have time to meas around, we have somewhere to be and I quite frankly would like stay alive for at least the next 24 hours if at all possible. A

So we'll just be going then." Ford said.

"Well tell that to the guy charging up behind you." said the bizarre creature. Ford quickly glanced over his shoulder, gasping he quickly pushed me off to the side and jumped the other way as something coming from behind us plowed itself into the tree of mangled bodies.

 _ **please review:**_


	43. Chapter 40: The bunker

**_So does anybody know a website similiar to this that is just flat out for original stories? As once I finish this I hope to begin work on another project, it's just not a fanfic in anyway. I do plan to continue writing fanfics and do have a few a ideas but I won't launch more work my way until this is finished. Regarddless next chapter!_**

"Dipper's" pov:

I quickly clambered to my feet, frantically panting as the beast attempted to rip it's claws from the tree to no avail.

"Hey prick! Get your filthy claws out my home you freak." said the little bug creature. The unknown creature finally ripped it's hand from the tree of mangled corpses before revving up to punching the little scum sucker to valhalla. The quickly retreated back into the tree just before it slammed it's fist into the little creeps burrow frantically grabbing to rip it out of it's grimy little hole and crush it between it's claws. Enraged the beast hissed, tearing the tree apart. I picked my gun of the ground, charging it up preparing to make my first shot, and that may have been a mistake. The beast heard the clicking of my gun and turned to tace me. It was the same creature from before, with a single yellow eye, and a black aura that encapsulated it's angular body. I pulled the trigger, sending the concentrated booms of energy crashing into the beasts body. The power of the blasts sent the beast flying through the air before crashing into the ground.

"Don't worry guys I got it!" I shouted triumphantly. Soos sighed heavily his stress beginning to die down,

"Good! Now let's get out of here dudes!"

He said.

"You didn't kill it, it's just incapacitated for a short period of time, so we need to get clear of here before it wakes up." Ford said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said.

"An opening..." he said.

"Wha... What do you mean?" I inquired.

"The bunker is just a few meters from here, and so as a safety precaution I've been scanning it. Turns out my systems have discovered multiple life forms taking up residence there. If we go charging in we could be lead right into a trap, and that is the last thing I want." Ford responded.

"Well, then what do we do?" I asked. The creature stirred, huffing and puffing via it's nostrils, slowly regaining it's loss of consciousness. Suddenly the small bug like thing popped back out of it's little hole.

"Did I hear you guys elude to presence of bunker?" it asked.

"Maybe, why do you ask?" Ford said.

"Well, earlier today I saw a small group of people playing with that odd looking tree over there, when suddenly the ground opened up and the tree sank into the ground and they all went in before the tree went back to it's default position." the thing responded, gesturing towards the only normal looking tree within the near vicinity.

"Were you able to make out what they looked like?" Ford asked.

"Afraid not." It said. The beast on the ground stirred again, growling and looking as if it were trying to pick itself off the ground.

"Uh mr pines, if there were like, ever a good time to be heading down, I get the feeling that it would be now." Soos said.

"Yeah I get the feeling your right, come on lets go!" he said, as we all raced for the tree. On the way there my Gruncle pulled two knives from his belt. Upon reaching the tree he slammed one into it, the loud clanging of metal resonated from it. Bending the knife in the process he ripped open a metal panel, took the other knife and slammed it into a small slot that'd been lying behind the panel. He quickly twisted it, and after doing so the metal tree split into four segments. One of them lowered itself to level, a small lever disguised as a branch now at our base level. He reached out and pulled down the lever. The tree folded itself back together, and the ground shifted and lowered, the flight of a spiral staircase popped out from the dirt wall, leading to the door that would be our security from the outside.

"Funny, last time we just climbed the tree." I said.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Ford said chuckling. We quickly made our way down the stairs and entered the bunker. Ford then turned to a panel next to the door and began to fiddle with a few buttons, after backing away from it, the sounds of tree and ground resetting themselves could be heard from outside.

"Alright we're here, now lets get to the main room and engage the security systems." Ford stated. He walked over to a vault like door which by the looks of it had already been opened. We pryed the door until it was fully ajar and headed in. Upon exiting the shaft the vault had led to we came across a large room laced with panels. Each panel had a unique symbol on it, and was covered in rust, moss, or dust. We walked to the end of the room before Ford placed his hand on a small scanner and a large door unlocked itself, and slid open. Upon the door fully opening we saw everyone who had made their way down here.

"Dipper?" Mabel said. Afront us stood Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Jonathan, candy, old man mcgucket, gruncle stan, and waddles.

"Oh my gosh you're ok!" Pacifica said, a gleeful tone within her voice. She came running toward me before practically tackling me and pinning me to the ground.

"I was so worried." she said. Ford and Soos kinda just stood by watching in awkward silence,

"I'm just gonna... Move... In there... Out of your guys's way." Ford said awkwardly.

"I'll second that." Soos said. Carefully they tried to inch their way into the room without stepping on us.

"Hey kid's break it up, you're making the titanic film look like a family picture." Stan said.

"Isn't that the movie in which millions of people because some poop head drove into an ice cube?" Mabel asked Stan.

"Probably, I don't know it's been awhile. The only scene I remember is the car scene... Scarred me for life." Stan stated.

"Ok is there anybody down here aside from the people in this room that we would happen to know of?" Ford inquired.

"Not that I'm aware of." Stan said.

"Well I saw a family of cockroaches, and a small pile of rocks... Does that count?" mcgucket asked.

"I found a squirel!" Mabel said.

"That's... Nice... Alright I'll take that as general no then. Ladies, gentlemen, pig. We need to seel up this bunker. We can't let anything in or out as of right now, so we need to split up into teams and block off all the entrances..." Ford paused for a moment before sighing,

"Is she still mauling him back there?" Ford asked.

"No she's done." I said.

"Good, cause I need you Wendy and that kid I've only ever seen wear polo's... What's name again kid?" he said, turning to the man of his focus.

"It's Jonathan sir." johnny said.

"Alright I need you three to cover the west entrance, here's a walkie talkie," he said pulling one out from inside his jacket.

"And here's a map. Just get to the location marked here, and call me when you get there, I'll walk you through what you need to do when you guys get there, understood?" Ford said.

"Yup." I said.

"More or less, leaning towards the less." replied Wendy.

"Absolutely yes sir!" Jonathan replied.

"Alright then, love the moxie kid." Ford said to johnathan.

"Now, Soos, Mabel, and... Young one with the glasses?" Ford said questioningly.

"It's Candy." she said.

"Right, now I need you three to get the south entrance, again map and walkie talkie." He said handing them the intended Items.

"The location is circled on the map, so you shouldn't have any problem finding it. Everyone else! We'll be taking the eastern entrance. So everyone sure they know what they're doing?" there was a short moment of silence before everyone nodded in unison.

"Alright, lets roll out!"

 _ **Please review:**_


	44. Chapter 41 Meandering in the abyss

_**Soooo this would've probably been release a few days ago... Problem being my doctor drugged me, knocked me out cold, and ripped the wisdom teeth from my skull... So that was fun! Regardless it is done.**_

"Dipper's" pov:

Me, Wendy, and jonathan carefully made our way through caves, trying to avoid small pits that blended in with the ground and any small critters that could be hostile.

"So Dipstick, got over me pretty quickly I see." wendy stated. Puzzled as to what she meant I glanced over in her direction confused saying,

"W-What do mean?"

"I mean you and that blonde chick, with the she tackled you to the ground earlier and with the way she was worried about before you'd arrived, I'd just kind of assumed you two were a thing." she said. My face shot red, and I quickly clambered through my head to say something that would dissuade such an opinion.

"N-n-no no no no no! We're not in a relationship or anything like that, we're just... you know, good friends, that's all."

"Really I've kinda just been shipping you to for awhile, any reason why your not together?" Jonathan said.

"Yes really, and... I don't know, I'm just 12 isn't that a little young to be in a relationship?" I said.

"Actually you just turned 13, it was your birthday today." Wendy said.

"Oh yeah I forgot, but still my question stands." I said.

"I don't think you're to young for a relationship. The only thing I think should be holding some one like you back in a situation like this is your motives behind starting such a relationship. If you're going to be with her just for the sake of being with her, than in my opinion I would that's not a good nor justifiable reason to be with someone. However if your goal is to give a preexisting more depth in the hopes that it would one day come to a head, than I'd say go for it." he said.

"Well I mean, don't get me wrong that's great advice but... I don't even know if I want a deeper relationship with her. Don't get me wrong, I really like her but as a good friend, heck a best friend even but someone I'd be spending the rest of my life with? I don't know..." I said.

"Well it's your decision man, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." he said. A short moment of silence followed before Wendy interrupted it.

"Man this got like, way more personal than I had intended it to, sorry if I embarrassed you or whatever."

"It's alright." I said.

"By the way are we almost there?" she said.

I unfolded the map looking it over again, tracing our location and attempting to estimate how much longer it take us travelling at our current pace.

"I'd say we've got another half hours walking ahead of us." I said.

"Woo-hoo." Wendy said unenthusiastically.

"Why is this entrance so far away? Wouldn't it make more sense just to have it closer to the primary structure?" Jonathan inquired.

"I don't know, maybe this cave system was already here when Ford found it." I said. Jonathan stopped in his tracks to observe something.

"Hey Dipper!" he said.

"Yeah?" I said moving the map away from my face to join him in his gaze with Wendy following suit.

"Do you think this was here when your Gruncle found this place?" he asked. Arriving at his side, I saw the object of his stare, there was a decent sized hole winding down it's own path that crossed in between the tunnel. The cave wall down this path seemed less natural and more artificial, almost as if something had been digging it out.

Jonathan moved into the pathway to examine the walls more carefully, patting his hand against wall, and crouching to do the same to the floor.

"We need to move." he said springing up onto his feet and facing us.

"What's wrong?" I asked in nervous tone.

"Let's just say..." Jonathan began, before he was interrupted by blood curdling squeal.

"We're not alone." he finished. Suddenly something violently burst from the ground, emitting a horrific shriek as it dove and burrowed right into the ceiling. It's collision sent rubble flying everywhere, nocking John of his feet, and forcing me and Wendy to duck and cover our faces. We all sputtered and coughed, trying clear the copious amounts of dust that hung in the air.

"Jonathan!" Wendy called out in between her gagging. There was no response.

"Johny where are you!" she called out yet again, and yet still she received no response.

"John!.." she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wendy calm down and keep quiet! We don't know if that thing is still around!" I said in a sort of panicked whisper yell. The dense dust was just beginning to clear, with newly meshed landscape now coming into view. Practically a wall of ruble had been formed where that thing came through, rocks, blood soaked moss and dirt piled high. Suddenly the pile began to shake, a hand shot out from the pile, violently tossing dirt and rock through the air. As a few more rocks were pushed away the person in question was revealed. Emerging from the rubble was a beaten battered and broken Jonathan. Wendy rushed over to help him get out, tossing large clumps of dirt and moss as she did all she could to help him out. What emerged from that collapse was not a great man to behold. Jonathan stood a wreck, his clothes soaked in his own blood, his body covered in cuts, some of which were almost bone deep. He was furthermore covered in bruises, his clothes were torn up, with the way he was limping I'd sworn he had at least one broken. Wendy and I rushed over to him to help him up.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" she asked. He nonchalantly brushed away our offer aid, instead just managing to stand on his own.

"Just a minor flesh wound." he reached for his hip before vigorously ripping out a 7 inch long piece of rubble that had embedded itself into his skin.

"Or maybe a few dozen of them, I don't I'll get over it." he said.

"Get over it? You just had a landslide come down on your head! And your just going to get over it?" I asked him.

"Well yeah." he said shrugging.

"I've had worse happen to me, it'll take more than a few rocks to put me down. Now come on, those things are probably still looking for us." he said.

"What are you?" I muttered under my breath, in what I'd assumed was an inaudible tone.

"A tale for another time, now lets go." Jonathan said, and off we went.

"What do you think that thing was?" I inquired.

"Remember those worms we dealt with the other day, I think they may have gotten a bit busy down here before they'd become a problem for us." he replied.

"Ugh! Don't say that! I don't want to think about giant mutant grubs having... Just no... That's all I've got to say is just no!" Wendy said. Jonathan chuckled, responding with,

"And there my friends you have the facts of life." in a sing song voice.

"What is she freaking out about?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing you need to worry about yet kid, your parents will tell you eventually." he said.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Nah, it's just kinda nasty in the context of wo..." he began until Wendy interrupted him.

"Shut Up! Shut up! Shut up!" she said, aggravated.

"Oh come on Wendy, it's just apart of nature." he said, teasing her.

"I will break your face!" she shouted.

"What? Afraid one will crawl in bed with you?" he said, before Wendy clocked him across the jaw.

"Yeah I.. I deserved that." he said.

"Ok seriously are we almost there yet? We've been walking for an eternity! We have to have gotten somewhere." Wendy asked. I looked down at the map.

"I'd say we've got about another 20 minutes or so." I said.

"Oh for the love of God!" Wendy shouted in defeat.

 _ **Please Review:**_


	45. Chapter 42: Checkmate

_**You know one of things I hate is the feeling that I'll never be able to make all the things I want to, primarily because of time and resources, and it really sucks. I mean, there's original animated series I'd love to make that I porbably won't be able to, will two actually. Several games I'd like to make, granted I am working on one right now and it's going farely well so I can't complain there. And a bunch of other things. Just wish I had more time, and money, would make things more easier. No idea why I'm saying this, just felt like doing so... So... Yeah... On with the plot!**_

"Dipper's" pov:

After a good long while of walking, we'd finally made it to the west entrance.

"Oh finally!" Wendy said, her voice a bit hoarse. She darted for the large steel vault like door that made up the west entrance, preparing herself to do whatever work was required.

"So now what?" Jonathan inquired.

"Now we make sure the doors all locked up, radio Ford, and head back." I said.

Suddenly a loud clang echoed from off the door.

"What the..." I muttered. It came again, harder, and ended up leaving a visible dent in the door.

"Wendy get away from that thing!" Jonathan warned.

"Oh come on it'll hold! The things made of solid steel, it was practically designed for abuse!" she said. She turned to me,

"So what do we have to do to make sure this thing is locked up?" She asked.

"Um..." I began fiddling with the map, trying to find the instructions Ford had so helpfully left over, on how to shut this exit.

"There's a small lever behind a glass casing on the door..." The thundering sound of whatever it was on the other side continued, as it rammed it's body full force into the door, enlarging the dent.

"Uh... Remove the casing and pull the lever off to the right." I finished. She immediately began searching for the lever, running her hands across the door.

"Wendy get away from there now!" Jonathan shouted.

"I'll be fine! Just let me!..." she began, before being interrupted. The clanging got even louder, and the door began to crack.

"Ok screw it we're getting out of here!" Jonathan said. He darted over to Wendy's side scooping her up in his arms and began running in the opposite direction.

"Let's get out of here!" he said in the process of passing me.

"Hey, wait up!" I shouted as I began to make chase. Suddenly behind us loud clanging noises could be heard, along with horrific shrieks. I glanced backwards to see what'd happened, and sure enough, the door had been busted down, and we were being chased by a giant worm like creature.

"Let go of me! I have to legs I can run!" Wendy said whilst lying in Johns arms.

"The amount of time it take for you to recover from momentum loss that would be caused by me putting you down would not be worth it." he said.

"Oh no!" I yelled. As the passage affront us was blocked off by a massive pile of rocks and boulders.

"We're trapped!" Wendy shouted.

"Come on there has gotta be a way out of this!" Jonathan said. A loud shriek echoed down the cavern as the worm rapidly approached us. We all braced for the impact that would inevitably come, squashing our remains into nothing but a puddle of paste. We could now see it, charging down the tunnel, screaming as it made its way to us. Our teeth were gritted, and our eyes glued shut, preparing for our demise. But then suddenly, at what was practically the last second, the slammed upward into the ceiling. Changing it's course and tunneling upward.

"Well... That happened..." Jonathan said.

"Do you think it'll come back?" I asked him. There was a moment of silence before he gave his response.

"Nah, I think it's safe to say its gone." he said.

"Well now what are we gonna do? The west entrance destroyed! We have no way to protect the bunker from this side!" Wendy said.

"Uh... Yeah we do." Jonathan said.

"Wha?..." Wendy muttered.

"These boulders are blocking the entire path, if we can't get passed it then what's to say something else would be able to." he said.

"Yeah but I don't know, to me it just doesn't exactly feel like it will hold." I said.

"Oh come on relax, It's no big deal." he said.

"Hey um johnny?" Wendy said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could put me down?" she asked.

"Oh uh right, of course." he said, clearing his throat and setting her down onto her feet.

"Alright so how do we get back now then?" Wendy inquired.

"Easy, we climb out." he said.

"Say what now?" I asked.

"Judging by the light coming from this hole the worm has so graciously left over, I'd say it dug a hole straight to the surface. So all we need to do is climb up." he responded.

"Well that would be a great idea, if we were bugs, and could climb walls, but we can't, and we're not, so yeah." wendy stated. Jonathan merely rolled his eye's. Positioning himself up against the wall, be scrambling up the wall like a spider. Hanging from the wall upside down he made a snooty face before climbing up and into the hole.

"Hey! what about us!" I said.

"I'll come get you! I'm just gonna... Look around a bit." he said.

"Oh ok!" I said. Walking over to a decently sized boulder, I took a seat and tried to relax a bit. Wendy simply plopped down to the ground, sitting cross legged.

"So..." I began

"What?" Wendy inquired.

"Well I couldn't but notice that you've been a bit... Snappy at Jonathan as of late. Is there any reason for that or what?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think he's just coming out of his shell more, becoming more outgoing... And I guessed I liked him better whilst he was in his shell. Out of it he's kind of just annoying." she said.

"Oh, I see." I said.

"I really liked him not that long ago, I just don't know what's gotten into him recently." she said. Suddenly out of hole fell Jonathan violently collapsing to the ground in a sickening thud.

"Get off your butts and run!" he said.

"Why? what's wrong?" I asked.

"We've got company!" he said. Leaping back onto his feet. I looked back up the hole, and flying down it were creatures cloaked in black fog, similar to what I, Soos, and Gruncle Ford had already faced.

"Let's get... ahkk!" Jonathan yelped, as something latched onto him from the floor. A hand sat resting in a hole it had no doubt socked through his ankle, preventing itself from being ripped out by prying itself in-between his leg bones. I rushed over to help, beating the arm with my foot, trying to maybe sever it from it's body. But then something came rushing down from behind me. It grabbed my head and shoved me to ground. Lifting my head from off the dirt, it the proceeded to slam my head into the ground, and my consciousness escaped me.

"Ford's" pov:

"Finally it's done." I said, having finally locked up the east entrance.

"Great! Now can we finally go back to the bunker? I'm exhausted, and with all the rocks that are in my shoe I could make a mini landslide." Stanley said, resting on a rock and pounding the pebbles from his shoe.

"Not quite we've heard from Soos, Mabel, and that other girl who's name escapes me at the moment."

"You mean Candy?" Pacifica said.

"Yeah her. Now we just need to hear back from Dipper and his crew." I said.

"Couldn't we just hear back from them whilst we're at the bunker?" Stanley asked.

"We could, but should they need help, all we'd have to do is cut through a few caves to get to them. It would just be faster than starting from the bunker again." I stated.

"Their probably fine, heck call em up now, I bet you their just finishing up." he said.

"Well it couldn't hurt." I said, and I began to radio for them. At first all I was getting was static, but ever so often a voice would break through the noise. It was barely audible but I thought I could make out someone shouting. I moved my ear closer to see if could get sounds more audible. Then suddenly from it came the blasting noise of screaming. I recoiled in shock tossing it over to stan and rubbing my ear.

"Hello? Who is this!? Can anyone hear me?!" he shouted into the machine.

"Don't come for us! We're not wo..." a male voice began, before he was cut off by the static, and we never got another response.

 _ **please review:**_


	46. Chapter 43: He's lost it

"Dipper's" pov:

I felt a light cold breeze drift across my skin, beckoning me to awake. My head felt numb and tender, and my body as though it were covered in cuts. I opened my eye's, and attempted to take a footing The ground felt as if though it were unsure of itself, swaying like a rocking ship. I stumbled backwards as I took in my surroundings. I was in a large dome like room, from the floor rose 4 pillars ascending to the ceiling. In the pillars were carved several inherently demonic patterns each lined with blood dripping from the seams. There was also a pathway leading to the edge of the room. The room was brown with a neon orange tint, the floors appeared to be lined with marbel, the pillars a gun metal, and the walls and ceiling had an almost gravel like quality to them.

"Where am I?" I mumbled to myself. A large gust of wind whipped it's way throughout the room, taking my hat with it. I ran after it, frantically trying to reach out and grab, but the wind consistently kept it just out of reach. In the process I clumsily ran into someone before falling back,

"Uh... Sorry." I said, picking myself up from off the ground. The figure snatched my hand out of the air, twirled it in his fingers, and handed it to me. Taking, I placed on my head saying,

"Thank you." as I did so.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" the figure said, as he stepped into the light. Standing before me was a tall being, roughly 8 or 9 feet high. It had three eye's, one resting on the center of it's head, and the other two below it off to the sides. It's figure vaguely reminded me of the creature I'd encountered in both the woods and the Northwest's mansion, even the eye's though now there was an extra one, brought flashbacks of the encounters I'd had with the being.

"So who are you?" I asked timidly.

"WHO AM I? WHO AM I! OH BOY THAT'S T

RICH! HEY GUY's! MR PINETREE OVER HERE DOESN'T KNOW WHO I AM!" he said, a faint sound of laughter could be heard coming from the floor.

"Wait, Bill?" I said unsure.

"WHAT? NOOOOO! OF COURSE NOT, I MEAN REALLY! WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY CAUSED YOU TO CONJURE UP THAT CONCLUSION! NO! I'M THE MILKMAN, DUH!" he said in an overly dramatic voice.

"But if that's... I mean, Wha... Why do you, look like this?" I asked.

"I'D LIKE TO THINK WHY NOT? I WAS THIS LOOKED THIS FABULOUS IN MY YOUTH, AND THUS WHY THE HELL WOULD I CHOOSE NOT TO BE THAT GREAT AGAIN?" he said.

"I'm not quite sure how to respond to any of this, heck I'm not even sure that I'm conscious right now, apart of me hopes I'm not." I said, in an uneasy voice.

"OH TRUST! ME ALL OF THIS IS SO REAL IT HURTS!" he said.

"What do you want with me Bill?" I asked, deciding to get straight to the main question that was resting in my mind.

"WELL YOU SEE, YOU'RE VERY EXISTENCE REPRESENTS A MAJOR PROBLEM FOR ME. LORD KNOWS WHAT KINDS OF BLOODY TROUBLE YOU'LL ATTEMPT TO CAUSE ME DOWN THE LINE. OH ALL THE CHAOTIC AND STUPID THINGS YOU COULD DO TO RUIN MY HOPES AND DREAMS, IT HURTS JUST THINKING ABOUT IT." he said.

"But you've won already! What could I possibly do to get in your way now?" I inquired.

"A MARRIAGE IS A DREAM COME TRUE! BUT ONE CAN ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO KILL THE BRIDE. WHICH IS WHY I'M GOING TO LOCK YOU AWAY. OH YEAH AND WHILST YOUR THERE, SAY HI TO MY BROTHER JOHNNY FOR ME WELL YOU!" he said.

"Wait! brother?..." I'd begun to ask, but it was to late. He snapped and the floor beneath me opened up like a mouth, I fell in bump back in forth on the trip down, slamming into each every corner of the fleshy slimy walls. Eventually I hit the bottom, slamming into a pile of fleshy... Well, flesh. I stood up and attempted to wipe the masses of grotesque matter from off my shirt pants and body.

"Well, so glad you could join us." I heard a voice say unenthusiastically. I looked up and saw Wendy lying down with her eye's shut and her legs crossed.

"Welcome to our home for all eternity, hope it's all you dreamed it would be!" she said in pissy tone.

"Hey I said I'd get us out of here, and I will indeed do just that!" Jonathan stated, turning to face her.

"We've been trying to figure a way out of here for the past 7 or 8 hours! Just give up already!" she said.

"Well technically you only tried 5."

"It doesn't matter!" she retorted.

"Wait, if you guys have been down here for that long, do you mean to tell me I was unconscious for at least 8 hours?" I asked.

"More like 13, maybe 15 even." he said.

"Dang..." I muttered.

"Yup, and all the while mr optimist here has been trying to find a way to escape this prison." Wendy stated.

"Oh... Well then. Hey um Jonathan?" I said.

"Yeah what is it kid?" he inquired.

"I hate to bug you but, just before I was sent down here, Bill told me that you were his brother, is that true?" I asked.

"Who's Bill now?" he asked.

"He's the one who caused all this, but just judging by the fact you don't know him, I think it's safe to say..." The floor began to vibrate, It's soft fleshy surface bubbling and tingling. A figure a rose from the fleshy ground. It looked as if it had pieces of metal shrapnel jutting out from it's skin, it's jaw completely severed off with its tongue hanging out of the gaping whole being it's throat. It's two primary eye's had been sliced down the center, yet it had six others lining the sides of it's face.

"Hello my dear children." the horrendous being began, in a voice that spoke as if though it were many.

"Mr Cipher has requested that remove the potential issue of technological interference whilst you are staying here, all I request is that you hand in your machines, lest I gut you and hang you from you entrails." It said. Wendy quickly tossed the thing her phone saying,

"Eh, didn't have any service anyway."

"Thank you child, and as for you?" the being inquired, turning to face Jonathan.

"I don't have anything." he said.

"Oh little one, we both know that's not true. Hand it here, or suffer for it!" it said.

"Jonathan just give it whatever it wants." Wendy said. He was sweating and a nervous look was sprawled across his face.

"I won't." he said.

"Well, I'll just take it then." the beast said, just before lunging at his arm. At first he began to retaliate, trying to beat the creature into submission, as it frantically scrambled to get some sort of small watch off his arm. But then in one quick move the creature snapped his arm like a twig, and tore it from his body. Blood sprayed profusely from it's socket, Wendy and I turned away in horror, as the creature ripped the watch off the arm, and went back through the floor, tossing the arm back to Jonathan. I looked up waiting to see the disgusting gory mess that was Jonathan's arm, and yet that sights not the one that bothered me so much. The sight that did was Jonathan himself,

"Uh Wendy..." I began. She turned around, and judging by the look on her face, she was in just as much shock as I was. Sitting before was a large beast crumpled up on the ground, it looked to be around 7 to 8 maybe even 9 feet tall. It's shoulders covered in feather like scale, and it's body the slimy smooth texture of an amphibian, laced with small patches of what looked like decaying scales and rotting skin. A patch of flesh from the socket of it's arm lashed out and grabbed a hold of It's severed arm, pulling towards it's body. More and more fleshy muscles, skin tissue, and even it's bone lashed out connecting and morphing together together until the arm was fully attached. It groaned, pushing itself up and turning to face us.

"What?" it said confused, observing our stunned faces.

"I knew it! I can't believe it, I was right all along!" I shouted in glee. Wendy just sat there speechless her mouth agape.

"What's he blabbering on about?" it asked Wendy.

"You're... Your a..." she began.

It just stood there awkwardly observing her, until it looked down.

"Oh son of a!"

 ** _Please Review:_**

 ** _(Your feedback is appreciated)_**


	47. Chapter 44: So it all comes out

_**"So... Holy crap is this chapter an info dump, seriously if this is the first time you're reading this story, just go back to the first chapter and start from the beginning, because this will basically spoil a huge part of the story for you. Enjoy"**_

"Dipper's" pov:

"Stay back! I have a... Uh... Um." Wendy stuttered, looking for something to defend herself with.

"I don't want to hurt anybody, just let me explain." the thing said.

"Alright then, explain!" I demanded.

"Ok, I... Um, well you see... I just... I didn't." it let out a heavy sigh.

"I didn't mean for things to go like this." he said.

"Ok let me make this easier for you, who are really? What are you doing here? Are you Bill's brother? And why have you been trying to kill me?" I asked.

"You've been doing what?" Wendy inquired furiously.

"What are you talking about? I never tried to kill you."

"Oh yeah well then what was all that stuff in the back of your truck? And why were you chasing me both through the woods and the Northwest's mansion?" I asked.

"Well to answer the first question, none of that was mine. I was cleaning just before my shift ended, I went upstairs to clean as it was the only place I hadn't touched, when I found all that stuff. It was hanging from the walls, the ceiling, and all of it almost seemed to have been written in a way such that it would've given away whom I was, so I planned to burn the papers. Going upstairs later that night to collect the papers, which is when I found you looking through them. So trying not to arouse suspicion, I adorned the disguise of your uncle, and eventually knocked you out. I put you back to bed, threw all the stuff in a box, and I got busy the next day and forgot all about it, so I never ended up burning." he said.

"So that wasn't a dream? Huh well then, but what about you being Bill's brother?" I asked.

"Yeah that's... A long story." Jonathan stated.

"Well you might as well tell us it, we're gonna be in here for awhile." Wendy said, in a slightly irritated tone.

"Alright, I was born into a family of five. I had my mother, my father, my eldest sister, and my twin brother. Our race had never been very technologically advanced, but me and my brother, we knew it was our destiny to change that. Cargo ships from off world would make frequent shipments between worlds, and we would often raid their ships for parts, steal schematics, and do everything we could to learn how to engineer a contraption as complex as that, and our teenage years approached us, we began scrambling together our own. In a few short years we had done it, we'd built something far more complex than anything our race had ever built. In all honesty it was a pretty modest vehicle, but it was the start of something bigger. We frequently began working with machinery, even manufacturing our own parts when it became necessary. Amongst our race as we got older we became well known scientists, and other species began to take notice as well, often they would send those with a great deal of knowledge to expand ours. We were taught a great many things, and eventually we became so knowledgeable and confident in our skills that we decided we were going to attempt to build something unlike anything constructed before our time. So what was the amazing contraption we were going to create? We didn't know, we couldn't decide, which is when an idea hit my brother. He wondered, since every choice has a different outcome, what if there were other planes of reality on which different decisions were made, or certain things didn't happen, resulting in a different version of our world. Better yet, what if a gateway could be built between these worlds, and with it we could travel between them. Thus he without my immediate knowledge, began theorizing, testing, and experimenting with this idea. Until finally he believed he'd managed to create a working prototype. He showed me his work, and though I was slightly annoyed that he had begun the project without me, I was never the less impressed by what he had accomplished." he said.

"So wait a minute, Bill built a portal long before Ford did?" I inquired.

"Wait, our great uncle built a portal? Well I mean I guess that would explain alot but... Anyways. Yes, yes he did. Why? Is there something wrong with that?" Jonathan asked.

"Well no, I just, I didn't know that and I found it... Intriguing." I stated.

"Hmm, well anyways, as time progressed me and him expanded upon and perfected his prototype, until we finally decided to put it through the ultimate test, Bill was going to travel to another dimension. And so we activated the machine once more, and wearing the appropriate safety gear, or at least what we'd deemed appropriate, he stepped through. About an hour later he came out, and began to describe his experience to me. He described a world full of intelligent beings, who'd promised him knowledge in trade for something else, what he'd not told me, and he was also very vague about whom said beings were, and what their world was like. As time went on, he began to obsess over that realm, wanting to go back, to learn more from the beings, and one night, I woke up to find something... Disturbing.

My brother in his lust for more of that world had gone back, and when he returned home, he was not the same. He no longer spoke, instead he'd often just toss those around him a blank stare. A great many times his mouth would droop open, and a black liquid would slip from his lips. But it got worse, soon he was hack off his own limbs and using the blood to draw markings and symbols. He always seemed too ignore me, and there was little I could do to help him. one day I caught skulking around the house and attempting to make his way down to the basement, I stopped him of course, there was no way I would let my brother roam in our workspace in this condition. But it would not be the last time he tried. And with everytime he tried, he'd get more violent. He'd let out blood-curdling screams, thrash and writhe, bang himself against the walls, and even try to beat me on occasion. Eventually one day, I gave up trying to stop him, and I followed him down into the basement. Things kind of get a bit fuzzy at this point, I think something happened to Bill and I got knocked out or... Something like that. Point being when I awoke, I found my brother like... Well, like what you know him as now. Of course confused and bewildered, I asked him what had happened to him. He told me of a bizarre and yet an intriguingly wonderful world, and of the great beings whom lived there. Apparently their universe was dying, and they had asked Bill to help them escape, in return they'd promised him knowledge and discernment far surpassing that of any mortal being. My brother of course couldn't say no to that, so he sealed the deal with them... And apparently that's what had driven him to insanity. The knowledge was to vast, to extensive, to great for any mere mortal to bear, and the result was that his mind had begun to break down. Seeing no other option, they molded him into his own entity of sorts, and asked that he find someone who could do what they'd asked of him. And my... Can you guess who he might have asked?" he said.

"You I'd assume." I said.

"Correct! He said that they could not fully cross into our world beyond a few meters of the portal, as they were spiritual beings, and that in order for them to cross into our world, more work would need to be done on portal. Of course I'd not helped him build it, I had no idea how the machine worked, but he said there was another way. Until the machine had fully served it's purpose he could not properly interact with the physical realm without a host, all it would take is a little deal and he could do the work through me, and that's what we did. I told him he could utilize me however and in whatever way he needed until the day our work was finished. For months we worked on the machine, day in and day out, through my body he worked as hard as he could, and after all that work, and after all that effort, we started the portal. But something went wrong Bill vanished and suddenly a group of soldiers raided our lab. They shutdown the portal, destroyed it, and via a time machine I was brought to the year 20~7012. In that time I was tried before the mighty time baby. Apparently the portal Bill had me making was actually a more unstable volatile and dangerous version loosely based on his original design. Upon activating it, it would create an inter-dimensional rift, that would tear a hole in the fabric of space and time creating an alternate reality in which our world would be crossed with another realm they referred to as the nightmare realm. I pleaded innocent of course, saying I had no knowledge of this, but the great time baby did not care. I was thrown in time prison, along with a few others who had previously been on trial. However, with their help I, and most of them, managed to escape the facility. The only one who didn't was a short man named blendin blenjamin blandin, who if I recall correctly screamed something like glabar? Or glonbar? Before we were all forced to leave him behind."

"You mean globnar?" I said.

"Yeah that's it. Wait how do you know that?" Jonathan asked.

"Because me and Mabel battled him in a gladiatorial event called globnar! Heck! We're the reason he ended up in time jail!" I said.

"Wow... I'm honestly not sure how to respond to that." he stated.

"You could continue on with your story." Wendy said.

"Well I'm actually just about done, but yeah I can do that. For as long as we could me and my fellow prisoners hid in the streets, dodging the police and attempting to avoid suspicion. Eventually however, a point came when we could no longer be hidden. We all went our separate ways, I stole a small spacecraft owned by the time enforcement squadron, and I attempted to get off world... let's just say it didn't go very well. They tried to bring me down, practically tearing the ship apart in the process. In my panicked rush to find a button or a lever, or something to release the ejector seat, I instead ended up accidentally having the ship jump to some random point in time. I crashed the ship, and out of fear mostly, I stayed in the ship. Well that's not entirely true I did make some effort to slightly conceal it. But regardless, I attempted to live off the supplies within it for as long as I could, and as you could imagine I eventually ran out of supplies. So I knew I'd need to go out and get some resources via which I could live off of. Thankfully the ship had a bit more than just food in it's storage bay, it also had something called a disguise matrix, a machine that could change ones physical appearance and even physical bounds via which to interact with the world. And so I headed off into the woods, I stumbled across the mystery shack, and the rest is history..."

 ** _Please Review:_**


	48. Chapter 45: On The Edge

_**Hello everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me? Probably not and I wouldn't blame because you don't know me and probably couldn't give less of a crap about me but whatever, I'll just wallow in my loneliness... So yeah**_

 _ **But basically about a week or two ago I decided to take a short break about 3 days in length, at the end of which I would of course continue to work on the story... But I got bloody fluffing lazy. essentially after about 9 days of being a flufftard I felt bad and got right back to working on the story. For whatever reason this 0chapter is taking longer than the others so I basically cut it in half and am posting it so I don't feel like a dirtbag for not posting anything for the 4 days, rough estimate as to how long it would've taken. I work on this story at a time when I should be sleeping, so half the time I'm to tired to get any crap done, thus is why I took a break. But anyways here's the next piece of the story I hope you enjoy it.**_

"Pacifica's" pov:

It feels like we've been sitting around bored stupid in this bunker for like, an eternity. Dipper's gruncle, that being Ford, has refused to let anyone go to the surface, saying as for right now it's far to dangerous, and that he's calculating a plan. But I've had enough, even if I have to do it myself, I'm going up there and going to find Dipper... And those other two people he was with. The only question was how. All of the entrances had been sealed shut from the inside, meaning if I left I wouldn't be able to close the doors behind me, meaning everyone here would be vulnerable. But there still had to be like, another way out! There just had to be! Everyone was sleeping right now, so it would be the perfect time to sneak away unnoticed; but if I were to do it I would need to find a way out quickly. I was sitting at a desk with a wide array of buttons and screens, with the primary screen focussing on some kind of freeze chamber.

"I wonder if there's some kind of like, manual or something that would give some instructions on how to use this thing." I muttered silently to myself. Sure enough after a bit of looking, I pulled open a drawer and in it sat a thick book covered in dust and small insects. Against my better judgement I picked the book up, holding it between my index finger and thumb. Shaking off the bugs, and lightly tapping it on the table to attempt to get what dust I could off it. I opened the book, turning to it's very first pages, on it was an index that in alphabetical order, lined out all the information that was in this book. As it just so happened, everything in regards to the entrances were on pages 348 through 350. Quickly flipping there I scrubbed through much of it as it didn't seem to be of any use, but just as I was about to flip the page, I noticed something at the bottom of page 349. Apparently the primary entrance, that being the tree trunk that turned into a staircase, and the closing wall trap room linked with it, could be temporarily opened before automatically closing after a preset time. It said there should be a panel located on the left side of the desk solely dedicated to this task. In essence all I needed to do was flip the unlock switch, set the timer, and be off before it could expire.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said. Flipping the switch, I set the manual reset for two minutes, grabbed some kind of gun on the rack behind me, and then I ran like there was tomorrow.

Passing through the room of traps, speedily crawling through the pipes, and storming up the stairs just in time, as the stairs began to Pull themselves back into the tree, and it rose to take it's place once again. Panting, I collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. I rolled onto my back, letting out a nice long sigh. So now the plan, I had to head into town, that's where I was sure that thing had set up camp, and if he had him, then he would definitely be holding dipper there as well. Picking myself off the ground, I began heading in the general direction of the town. I felt a bit uneasy, there wasn't a sign of life anywhere, and the only sounds that could be heard were my footsteps. I would've sworn there would be creatures up here, so where were they?

Suddenly as my foot hit the ground I lost all footing, my entire leg just swallowed into the dirt, with me quickly following. I screamed as I fell, eventually landing on solid ground and rolling across it. I leaned up and began to massage my head.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" an ear-piercingly annoying voice said.

"Huh?" I turned my head to find I was in a small underground cave surrounded by a horde of tiny men, with disgustingly outgrown beards.

"What are you doing here kid! Go get your own hiding spot!" said one of the little men.

"Yeah! It's cramped in here as it is without you being added to the mix!" another chimed in.

"Sheesh I fell in here by accident, its not like its the end of the world if I just like..." I began before another interrupted me.

"Hey lass! I think your eye's might be failing ya, if you look outside for just a mere sec the great world beyond would beg to differ with that statement."

"I was just using it as an expression, if you had let me finish you would have known that!" I said.

"sssshhhh! Quiet down! they'll here us!" one whisper yelled.

"I was just up there, there's like, nothing living for quite a ways." I responded.

"Wait, seriously?" the same one responded.

"Yup."

"Impossible, we were up there just a day ago and there were creatures running around everywhere!" he said.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing up there." I restated.

"Hmmm... Shmebulock! Drew!" he shouted. Two heads popped up from the crowd and were carefully shuffled over to the front.

"Yes sir!" one said saluting.

"Smebulock!" the other stated.

"I want you two to go up and check for signs of those things we'd seen earlier." he said.

"Yes sir!" one responded. The other remained silent and simply shuffled towards the hole. They quickly began to scale the rock until they reached the top.

Several short moments of awkward silence past. One of them popped his head down,

"Shmebulock!" he said.

"Seriously is he just saying shmebulock for no reason, or is he just speaking in some foreign language I've never heard of? Anyways not important. Hey Drew! What's the word!" the small dwarf man said. The other one popped it's down the hole,

"It's all clear!" he said

"What! That's not possible!" he responded.

All the little buggers began frantically racing towards the entrance, clambering over each other, attempting to see it for themselves. In their rush to see they knocked me off my feet, I fell back into the rocky cave scraping my elbow as I hit the ground. Picking myself up I eventually climbed out to join them.

"No no no no no! This has to be a setup everyone duck for cover!" one of the little guys shouted, and so they did. Ducking under whatever they could find.

"What are you doing?" I inquired.

"Can't you tell? Their trying to ambush us! So we're hiding until they think we're gone." one of them responded. A short period of silence ensued.

"Any minute now..." he said, more silence followed.

"I'm not sitting around watching to see how this ends." I said, walking away.

"Where are you going?!" it asked.

"Into to town, to find a friend." I stated.

"But you can't! That place is practically swarming with those abominations, going in there is like walking on a mine field. Besides if you went in there you could potentially rekindle their interest in the forest." it said.

"And I would care about what you think because?..." I said kneeling down to bring myself to his... Stature.

"Because there's no way we're going to let you ruin what peace we may now have! Assuming there's not an ambush waiting for us that is." he said, darting his eye's arround. I stood up and began walking away,

"Hey! Get back here! Gnomes! Get her!" he screamed. Suddenly all the little men popped out from their hiding places, grabbing onto my limbs and latching on like leaches. I bashed my arms and legs into the environment around trying to get the little suckers off me. I began to frantically run weaving in between trees and dodging back and forth trying to lose them. Their was one still stuck to my leg who was screaming at an obnoxiously loud and high pitched interval, painful enough to make my bloody ears like bleed. In running I happened across a smaller tree, I kicked my shin into the tree at full force, knocking the little from my ankles. Finally after awhile of running I came to a massive canyon that looked like a drop straight into hell. Crossing it was a bridge crafted from stone and wood, and off the basis that on the other side of the canyon I could see remnants of the town, that combined with hordes of grumpy old miniature farts chasing me, I began to cross the bridge.

 _ **Please review:**_

 _ **As it happens to encourage me to make more and remember that people give a crap, yay.**_


	49. Chapter 46: In deep water

"Pacifica's" pov:

I charged over the bridge, I felt it bouncing up and down as every step I took put a great deal of stress on the ropes holding it in place. Eventually I made it to the other side, only to find that the gnomes hadn't followed me across. They all sat yelling angrily from the other side of the bridge.

"Why don't you try and come get me you filths!" I shouted at them.

"Because we don't have a death wish, you're on their ground now you blonde brat!" one chanted back.

"You take that back!" I screamed at them.

"Come over here and make us! YOU BLONDE BRAT!" another chimed in. A muffled voice could be heard pushing it's way through the crowd of gnomes.

"Out of my way! Excuse me! Let me get through dagnabit!" it said. Finally pushing through and now in front of the gnome horde, was a grumpy looking Ford pines.

"Pacifica Northwest! Get over here this instant!" he shouted in an irritated tone.

"Ford? How did you..." I began, before he interrupted me.

"When the system resets and all the doors shut a buzzer goes off to signify that the process is finished, you had my book open so I'm assuming you read it, and how you missed that detail I don't know. Regardless you woke everyone up! And now we're both going to head back and you're going to apologize to everyone, for rudely interrupting their rest!" he said.

"No!" I said.

"No?" he inquired.

"Not until I save dipper!" I stated firmly.

"Pacifica we don't even know if he's alive! Let alone where he is! And even if we did we have no way of fighting back against Bill's forces! It's to much of a risk!" he replied.

"I don't care! If he's still alive he may not have much time left! And if he does I'd rather like, risk my life trying to save him than sit in a cave with my thumb up my butt whilst he's suffering out here!"

"Pacifica Northwest get over here this instant or I'll have to come over and get you myself!" he said. I simply lifted my head, turned and began walking into town.

He grumbled and began crossing the bridge.

"Jeff the Gnome's" pov:

"Alright! I think can all agree that the beings on the other side of this bridge pose a major threat to our way of life! I mean, we all saw what they did to joey. Thus, I personally believe that it is within our best interests to cut down this bridge! If they can't come over to our side, than they pose us no threat!" I said to my horde.

"But what of the humans on the other side?" one of my brethren asked.

"A small price to pay for everyone elses safety!" I stated.

"But what if those things can fly? Or what if they scale up the rock wall?" another asked.

"Then we'll fight to keep them on their side! Look, I don't know if it'll work, but if it does we'll never have to worry about the again! So who's with me?" I said.

"Pacifica's" pov:

I found my self ducking and running to and from building to building, attempting to get to the center of town. The streets were for the most part intact, aside from a few buildings being overturned and or ransacked. The primary difference was in the middle. There rested a massive gaping hole, and hovering above it a massive triangular structure surrounded by four smaller ones constantly rotating around it. Another difference lay in the fact that the streets were crawling with those creatures. With every step I took it was as if I had just barely escaped their field of vision. I ran through to the backside of another building, several crates had been placed behind the building and I used them as cover. I peeped my head up, surveying the streets afront me. Suddenly one of the creatures heads shot up, two cat like ears popped out of it's head, it's pupils dilated, the black mist emitting from it's body began pouring out more rapidly...

"Did it like, see me?" I asked myself panicking and ducking back behind my box. A sharp howl emitted from the creatures direction, and suddenly a horde of the suckers were moving, rushing to the edge of the town where I'd come from. The sound of pattering echoed down the streets of the town, slowly growing louder and louder. But it was then that I realized that pattering, was the sound of a gun. I peered out from my cover, the street seemed vacant. A sharp screech went out echoing down the long narrow road. More of the little black creatures crawled from the buildings, jumping out of and breaking windows, bashing through walls, crawling through the cracks previously formed. They piled into the streets, charging toward the pitter patter of the gun fire. But amongst them stood something else. At first I thought it was a normal woman, but a closer look revealed otherwise. Whatever it was, it's eye's were gouged out, it's jaw completely gone, the front side of it's neck nothing but a gash, a crimson glowing liquid poured from every crevice and wrinkle of it's body. It's body was in the shape of a woman's, but it's ribcage was completely exposed, and most of the bones stuck out from its body at awkward angles; they twitched and writhed as if they had a mind of their own. It strolled down the middle of the street, the other creatures simply jogged passed it toward the oncoming fire. But it simply strolled toward the sounds of the gun, slowly, but with a sense of eagerness.

 _ **Please review:**_


	50. Chapter 47: The abyss

"Pacifica's" pov:

I followed close behind the advancing horde whilst keeping just out of sight, curious as to what all the ruckus was about. I ducked behind boxes and through the windows of buildings, until eventually I'd made it to a point from which I could get an idea of what was going on. Suddenly Ford was tossed out into the middle of the street, rolling as he hit the pavement, a rifle clattering and sliding beyond him. He attempted to pick himself up from off the ground, but his knees buckled and he collapsed. The beasts swarmed him, their hungry gaze eyeing him up. The feminine creature I'd seen before walked through the horde to him, pushing the creatures aside as she made her way to the center of their circle. Arriving in the center where Ford was she placed her hand on his head, squeezing her fist shut, using his hair to direct his gaze to her eyeless sockets.

"Mr Cipher is waiting for us, we best be on our way." she said. Suddenly a black ooze shot out from her hand, rapping Ford's head and upper torso in a thick black mass. She then kicked his body back into the crowd of beasts and gestured in such a way that implied her desire for them to follow her. They began to head toward the center of the town, pummeling through down the road like a stampede. They would probably be taking Ford to a prison, and if that were the case then it could mean dipper was there as well. Thus I decided to follow them. Eventually after a while of sprinting from building to building, I and the creatures holding Ford hostage arrived at the center of town. There was an absolutely massive pit, measure about 130 feet across no doubt. Hovering above it was a black diamond shaped building with bolts of red lighting flickering off of it. A lone red bolt shot down into the pit, spasming and jolting about. Four more black diamond shaped objects arose from the pit. Peeling themselves open, they shot ribbons of flesh at each other and within a moment the sick twist tendrils linked together to form a floor that covered most of the pit.

"Come on boys, best not keep the boss waiting." she said. They all shuffled onto the platform, the popping of bones and snapping of flesh could be heard as they did. I recoiled in disgust, trying not to gag at the sound and the sight. The makeshift fleshovator descended into the pit, taking the ungodly horde with it. Now the question for me was just how would I get down there?


	51. an end to all things

So... I know this site has rules about using chapters as a means of talking to the audience but I feel I need to explain myself, because fact of the matter is, my absence and my lack of continuing this story may have led some to become upset. I recall upon first starting and continuing this story so many people loved it. Kinda makes me feel like crap knowing that something I was making that a fair few people were interested in was dropped.

So allow me to explain... Because life has hit me like a train. The general short and simple cause if my lack of dedication to this can be summed up in one word "time". My life as it progresses is losing more and more of it, as I get older I get busier my focuses change and my life gets thrown into the wind.

School, work, my girlfriend, my own personal projects, my family, friends and more, all these have siphoned my focus and time in one way or another. With so much to worry about and my focus everywhere I was losing time to do this. I triednto continue the story many times, but with the end of gravity falls, my uncertainty with how to get to my end goals in the plot and my lack of motivation to do so I never could. As time had faded on I'd forgotten all about this and never came back to it... Until today... I remembered and I felt an apology was due to those who trusted me to carry on what I could not. In hindsight the biggest problem was the scale most likely the story was to grand as a first undertaking and I should have started smaller with something i could finish.

But this brings us to the question... What now? I don't think this story will ever see an end, I've forgotten alit of what I wanted to do, and due to a lack of drive I have no real desire to carry on this story. That doesn't mean I'll be stopping altogether my writing. Who knows maybe in the future I may pick something up again and have a drive to start a new and the time to do so. But that time is not now.

I look back now at this work and honestly it feels messy to me and I feel I could do better so should I return I can gaurantee you whatever I do will be better than this story. But for those of you whom are still interested in following my work I'm currently helping a few gamedevs as well as making a game of my own, I'm helping bunnyhop studios with a game called nexum, and my own project is called Quarantined Viscerafest, so if your interested in that maybe check it out, my games on a site called gamejolt.

Again I apologize for taking so long, please forgive me, and remember, "WE'LL MEET AGAIN! DON'T KNOW WHERE! DON'T KNOW WHEN! BUT I KNOW WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOME SUNNY DAY!


End file.
